Devil's Fate
by darthwolf
Summary: Derrotado a manos de su hermano, Vergil pensó que el destino no tenía nada más deparado para el. ¡Jamás se esperó verse involucrado en la Guerra del Santo Grial! Ahora el hijo de Sparda demostrará lo que es capaz de hacer.
1. El Destino Llama

-Me...me has derrotado-

Vergil Sparda se encontraba de rodillas en suelo, su respiración dificultada. A pesar de todo lo que intentará, su hermano menor, Dante era superior a él aunque él sea el mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Estoy seguro que todavía tienes más trucos bajo la manga...- decía Dante, quien a pasar de salir victorioso también se encontraba agotado, pero no podía demostrarlo en ese momento.

Vergil reunió sus fuerzas y se puso de pie, sosteniendo a [Yamato] con fuerza, en su espalda cargando la espada de su padre, [Force Edge].

De pronto todo el lugar donde los gemelos se encontraban empezó a temblar, causando que ambos hijos de Sparda se tambalearan levemente.

-Con la separación de los amuletos el portal del mundo de los demonios se está cerrando, Dante- advirtió Vergil.

-Entonces acabemos con esto...- repuso Dante, agarrando con fuerza a [Rebellion].

Ambos gemelos empezaron a correr, sujetando sus espadas...listos para dar el golpe final.

Finalmente cerraron la distancia entre ambos, lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

Tras el choque, ambos quedaron dándose la espalda, solo separados por unos cuantos metros.

De pronto Vergil soltó el medallón de madre Eva, junto con [Yamato].

Negándose a caer, recogió su medallón y su espada a la par que retrocedía hasta aproximarse a la cascada cuya desembocadura era un gran y oscuro abismo.

-Nadie nunca tendrá este amuleto Dante, me pertenece a mi...uno de los hijos de Sparda- dijo Vergil, llegando justo al borde de la cascada.

Dante al ver las intenciones de su hermano, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar con su objetivo...la punta de [Force Edege] le impidió avanzar más.

-Marchare si no quieres quedarte atrapado en el Mundo Demoniaco...yo me quedo, este era el hogar de nuestro padre- dijo Vergil, dejándose caer al vacío.

Dante trató de estirar su mano, pero en cambio solo recibió un corte horizontal en esta, viendo impotente como su última familia se perdía para siempre en la oscuridad.

Vergil empezó a caer por la cascada, la brisa siendo un pequeño recomfort para lo que vendrá.

-Se fuerte...hijo mío- pensó, recordando brevemente a la amante que tuvo en Fortuna, y el hijo que jamás conocerá.

Con esos últimos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, su cuerpo se empezó a descomponer en partículas, hasta que solo quedó su sombra, la cual poco a poco también se empezó a perder también.

La luz era cegadora.

Eso fue el primer indicó de Vergil para saber que algo andaba mal.

Abriendo sus ojos, Vergil se vio en enorme prado, tan grande y vasto hasta dónde llegaba la vista.

El cielo nocturno de vía libre contaminación, lo que él dio a Vergil la sensación de estar en Territorio Virgen, sin humano alguno en el lugar.

Su corazón se calmó un poco al notar que aún tenía sus espadas y su medallón, lo que lo llevó a las dudas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pensó en voz alta, puesto que hasta su idiota hermano adivinaría que esto no era el Mundo Demoniaco.- ¿El Cielo?- se cuestionó, solo para negar de inmediato, sabiendo que jamás sería admitido en un lugar así.

-Un poco cerca, solo depende de tu punto filosófico- respondió una voz a su espalda.

Debido a sus reflejos, Vergil en cuanto escucho esa voz, ya tenía la punta del filo de [Yamato] en la garganta de la persona.

En cuanto se fijó en esta, indudablemente soltó su espada, no creyendo a quien veía.

-¿Ma...mamá?- preguntó, tratando de reprimir una lagrima que amenazaba con brotar.

En frente de él, su madre se encontraba parada. Su atuendo era enteramente blanco, pareciendo una reina. Su expresión de paz se filtraba a Vergil.

-Lamentablemente no- negó la mujer, una expresión culposa en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Entonces quién eres?- preguntó con ira, sosteniendo su espada tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.- ¡¿Cómo hozas adoptar su forma?!

-El quien soy, no hay respuesta para eso- respondió con calma.- El por qué adopte esta forma, viene directamente de tu corazón.

La mujer espero que eso aclarara las dudas de Vergil, pero al parecer dio el efecto contrario al ahora verse rodeada de las [Espadas Convocadas] del muchacho.

-Yo soy lo que los humanos conocen como el Santo Grial, la acumulación de magia más poderosa que podría existir, que con el tiempo empezó a ganar consciencia propia- explicó con calma.

-¿Por qué la acumulación más poderosa de magia me querría aquí?- interrogó Vergil, recuperando su temple.

-Debido a mi enorme poder, la humanidad luego de muchas disputas, llego a la conclusión que el ganador de lo que nombraron "Guerra del Santo Grial", tendría la oportunidad de pedirme un único y definitivo deseo- empezó con su relato.- Para que esto sea posible, una parte de mi poder se utiliza para llamar a 7 guerreros legendarios de todos los tiempos, estos seres son conocidos como Servant, quienes junto a sus Master, buscan ser los últimos en pie con tal de cumplir su deseo.

Los Servants están divididos en 7 categorías: Caster, los lanza conjuros; Asassin, aquellos que actúan de entre las sombras; Archer, quienes pelean a distancia; Rider, pelean junto a sus vehículos; Lancer, cada uno portador de alguna lanza legendaria; Saber, los espadachines; y Berserker, aquellos que pelean con fuerza bruta y enduran el dolor.

La razón del por qué estás aquí, es que tú, Vergil Sparda, serás participe de la nueva Guerra del Santo Grial- declaró de forma seria.

Vergil durante todo el relato se mantuvo callado, escuchando atentamente la historia de la mujer.

-Por más que esto se oiga entretenido, jamás he escuchado acerca algo acerca de esto- declaró con desconfianza.

La mujer dio una sonrisa, como si le explicara a un niño como funciona una bombilla.

-Eso es fácil de responder, la guerra no transcurre en tu dimensión- respondió con simpleza.- Todo el poder que tanto tu hermano como tú liberaron en su combate, llamó enormemente mi atención, así que decidí infringir un poco las reglas en esta ocasión- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó con una expresión plana.- ¿Vas a arriesgar mi vida solo por qué llame tu atención?- se preguntó mentalmente.

-Así es- respondió mientras le leía el pensamiento.- Las Guerras son muy aburridas hoy en día- dijo con un puchero.- Así que pensé que si le agregamos un ser de tu poder sería más interesante.

-Tienes un par de problemas mentales- anotó Vergil.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Vergil, indicándole que se estaba yendo.

-Cuida bien de tu Master- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.- ¡No gastes todos los Reiju de inmediato!- le aconsejo antes de que el chico se terminara de disipar.

Vergil se quedó con el insulto en la lengua para el Grial, pero tuvo que recomponerse puesto que ahora se encontraba en lo que podía asumir era un castillo.

La alta temperatura del lugar lo hizo ubicarse en Europa, o al menos si había algo parecido en ese mundo.

Mirando a todas partes, busco a la persona que sería su Master, aunque se oponga a esa idea, pero nada.

Por un momento se cuestionó si se encontraba solo.

-Aquí abajo- lo llamo una voz.

Bajando la mirada, vio a una niña. Cabello y piel blanca, con ojos rojos y un atuendo para el frío de color lavanda fue lo más llamaba su atención.

Viendo en la palma de su mano, sus ojos se ampliaron levemente al ver el escudo de su familia de un rojo sangre.

Sin saber cómo, supo que eso era el Reiju, y conocimientos de lo que podía hacer llegaron a su mente.

Solo pudo maldecir internamente al saber la categoría que le tocó, pero nada podía hacer.

-Mi nombre es Illyasviel von Einzbern, Espíritu Heroico-san- dijo ella, dando una pequeña reverencia y aguardando una presentación.

-Vergil Sparda- respondió de mala gana.- Espíritu Heroico de clase...Berserker-

Illyasviel pareció confundida con eso, puesto que por su porte y complexión, esperaba que fuera un Archer o un Saber, para nada un Berserker. Aunque el nombre la confundió más, jamás habiendo oído sobre un héroe con ese nombre.

-Te pregunto, ¿eres mi Master?-

La mirada azul celeste se cruzó con la roja carmesí, sin saber que es lo que vendría.


	2. Un Nuevo Propósito

Un silencio un tanto tenso se formó entre Illyasviel von Einzbern y Vergil Sparda. El uno mirando al otro sin saber realmente qué decir.

-¿Sparda?- preguntó la pequeña curiosa.- Jamas e escuchado ese nombre, solo sobre Virgilio quien llevó a Dante al Infierno, pero nada sobre el apellido Sparda- dijo de forma calculadora.

- _Así que también existen ellos aquí_ \- pensó respecto a Virgilio y Dante.- _A veces me pregunto si papá se quedo sin imaginación a la hora de decidir nuestros nombre_ \- pensó con tristeza cómica.- Eso es fácil de explicar niña, no soy de este mundo- explicó con simplicidad.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que vaya a ganar esto con un Servant que no se quién es?!- gritó exasperada, aunque no para Vergil, más bien para sí misma.

Vergil soltó una carcajada por la actitud de la niña, haciendo que está le envié una mirada de muerte, aunque debido a su tamaño a Vergil le causó más ternura que nada, y a poco estuvo de querer abrazarla.

-Puedes verlo de esa manera pesimista, o puedes verlo desde este enfoque: "¿como lucharán mis enemigos contra alguien de quien no tienen información?"- repuso.

Illyasviel pareció pensarlo por un momento, antes de verle la lógica a ese argumento, así que se contentó un poco.

-Hay que terminar de sellar el pacto- dijo Vergil de manera misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? En cuanto llegaste y el Reiju apareció en mi mano el pacto fue sellado- repuso.

-Soy un caso especial- contestó de manera simplista el hijo de Sparda, sosteniendo de manera delicada la mano de la niña donde el Reiju se encontraba.

-¿Que estas...?- trató de preguntar Illyasviel, solo para quedarse shoqueada.

Vergil beso levemente la mano, en un gesto que para muchos parecía caballeroso.

Sin que Illyasviel lo notara, el contorno de sus ojos carmesí obtuvo un tono celeste, solo un momento, pero más que suficiente para que Vergil supiera que había funcionado.

Era un hechizo sencillo respecto al funcionamiento, a través del beso, Vergil se enlazó con su Master. Lo que significaba un aumento en las habilidades y reflejos de esta, así como también compartió un poco de su regeneración, no tan rápida como la de el, pero lo suficiente como para salvarle la vida a la niña.

Si ella moría, el también se iría, pero si el perdía ella todavía tenía una oportunidad de vivir

-Listo- dijo con simpleza, devolviéndole su propia mano a Illyasviel.

Con una gesto le desacomodo un poco el cabello. La niña estaba por replicarle, antes de ser bombardeada con información.

Para ahorrarse el tiempo, Vergil le transmito información general de su mundo a su Master, para que así la niña sepa mejor los límites de Berserker.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, solo viendo a Vergil en estado de shock- ¿Tan poderoso eres?- preguntó sin creer el nivel de habilidad del hijo de Sparda.

-Eso y más, mis poderes todavía no han llegado a su límite, así que todavía me puedo hacer mucho más fuerte- dijo.- Espero y que con el echo de que ahora sabes esto, te tomes la cosas con seriedad respecto a la Guerra...Illya.

Al contrario de cómo se lo imagino, la niña soltó una sonrisa ante el diminutivo- No te preocupes, así lo haré...Vergil- contestó con una sonrisa.

El ambiente pesado que se había formado en la habitación poco a poco se había levantado, solo para que ahora ambos se rieran con confianza.

-Si puedo saber, ¿qué utilizaste como catalizador para mí invocación?- preguntó el hijo de Sparda.

-Utilice esto, no sé porque, pero sentía que debía usarlo- dijo Illya, pasándole un objeto a Vergil.

Era una cinta amarilla, similar a la que [Yamato] tenía colgada. Vergil no necesito pensarlo mucho para saber que el Grial tuvo que ver con esto.

Justo antes de que Vergil pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de repente.

Por ella entró un hombre de mediana edad, cabello y ojos iguales a los de Illya, con una expresión seria.

El hombre pareció no notar a Vergil, puesto que le dirigió la mirada a Illya.

-Illyasviel, ya va siendo hora de que...- se quedó a mitad de la oración, al reparar en la presencia de Vergil finalmente, así como los rastros de círculo mágico y el Reiju que se encontraba en la mano de Illya.

Por algún motivo, Illya se puso nerviosa, algo que no pasó inadvertido por Vergil, y dio un paso vacilante hacia el hombre.

-Abuelo...yo...- trató de decir la niña, solo para recibir una bofetada de parte del hombre, que debido a la fuerza que tenía, terminó en el suelo.

-¡Chiquilla tonta!- gritó el hombre, perdiendo el temple frío que tenía para reemplazarlo por ira.- ¡Se suponía que tu invocarías a Hércules, garantizando así tu victoria! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos de mis planes has arruinado al invocar a otro Servant?!

-Yo...- trató de defenderse Illya, pero el hombre no la dejó terminar al levantarla de los cabellos con fuerza.

-¡Tú no eres nada!- le gritó.- ¡Dame tus Reiju! ¡Tendré que resolver los problemas que causaste, yo mismo!

El hombre extendió su mano hacia dónde descansaban los Reiju, pero fue detenido en seco por Vergil, quien apretaba su mano con fuerza.

El hombre soltó a su nieta, para dirigirle toda su atención a Vergil, sus ojos rojos que ardían en ira chocando con los fríos ojos celestes del Servant.

-Si vuelves a levantarle la mano a mi Master, tu sucio humano, morirás en ese preciso instante- declaró de manera fría, aumentado la fuerza en su agarre.

Si no hubiera estado cegado por su ira, el hombre hubiera hecho una mueca de dolor.

-¡Miserable Servant!- le gritó.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a la cabeza de la familia Einzbern?! ¡Cuando acaben contigo en esta guerra, esa chiquilla incompetente será ejecutada!

El hombre no supo como, pero de un momento a otro ya se encontraba incrustado en una de las paredes del castillo, con gran parte de sus huesos rotos.

-Si ni siquiera tienes poder para cumplir tus amenazas, ni siquiera trates de insultar a seres superiores a ti mismo- declaró Vergil, viendo al hombre con esos ojos celestes suyos, llenos de una ira fría.

El hombre vio como Vergil se estaba acercando de poco a poco, y sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo...miedo.

La sombra del Servant adquirió una forma demoníaca, y la presión que ejercía sobre el hombre de ojos rojos hacía que este empezará a sudar balas.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar con el hombre que se estaba muriendo del miedo...

-¡Berserker!- la voz de Illya detuvo al Servant en seco, justo cuando estaba por tocar al hombre.

El hombre vio como su nieta llego junto con el Servant de clase Berseker, y está empezaba a tratar de calmarlo.

Lo último que vio fue como ambos se retiraban de ahí, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Maids y mayordomos empezaron a llegar, socorriendo a su dueño.

Vergil veía atento como el sol salía den entre las montañas nevadas de Alemania.

Se pasó la noche en vela en la biblioteca de los Einzbern, leyendo todo lo que podía respecto a este nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba.

Averiguó que la geografía de los continentes era exactamente igual a su mundo, así como también varios de los mitos de los cuales jamás había oído.

Tenía diversas sospechas respecto a Illya, y estas confirmaron ser ciertas al describir que casi todos en la familia Einzbern eran homunculos.

A parte del abuelo de Illya, Vergil ni se molestó en conocer al resto de la familia de su Master. Aunque no es como si estás se hubieran tomado esa molestia.

Volteo a su lado un momento, viendo a Illya dormir pacíficamente en su cama.

Vergil ni se preocupo por él dormir el mismo, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar horas indeterminadas combatiendo.

En cuanto conoció a Illya, simplemente la vio como una oportunidad de pedir su deseo al Grial por más poder, pero aunque solo hayan sido un par de horas, la pequeña se gano un lugar en su casi marchito corazón.

- _Mi deseo_...- pensó, viendo la expresión calmada de Illya.- _Mi deseo es protegerla_...- pensó con resolución, habiendo encontrado un nuevo propósito.

 _Segundo capítulo de esta historia, que espero de todo corazón les esté gustando._

 _Para el próximo capítulo se nos viene combate contra Saber y Archer, ¿cómo piensan que se va a desarrollar eso?_

 _Nos vemos_


	3. La Primer Batalla

**Cuidad de Fuyuki/Mansión Ainzebern/2 meses después**

-¿No crees que fuiste muy temeraria?- le preguntó Vergil a Illya.

Desde hace un par de meses el par habían arribado a Fuyuki, quienes junto a un par de homunculos creados para servir a Illya, se habían alojado en una propiedad de la Familia Ainzbern.

En ese tiempo, Vergil aprovechó y junto a sus habilidades de sensor, había localizado a mayoría de Masters y Servants.

Descubrió un par de cosas interesantes en su investigación. Como que Caster había usado su Hougu para romper las reglas y asesinar a su propio Master, haciendo contrato con uno nuevo, e invocando a Assassin ella misma.

Otra era que el control sobre Rider fue despojado de su propio Master, para ser usado por el hermano de esta gracias a un texto mágico. Rider perdió gran parte de su poder, pero aún era un Servant.

Lancer era el más normal, siendo que solo asesinaba a un par de humanos que tenían el infortunio de toparse con este.

Archer y Saber fueron invocados hace un par de días, siendo que ahora todas las piezas se encontraban en el tablero.

La razón del por qué el se encontraba regañando a su Master, era debido a que esta había actuado de manera temeraria y fue a ver en persona al Master de Saber, Emiya Shirou, hermanastro de ella.

Illya inflo sus mofletes en un puchero infantil, acorde a su apariencia pero pero para nada a su edad.

-Ya te dije, solo quería ver a Onii-chan antes de matarlo- repuso ella.

-Eres mayor que el, ¿por qué lo llamas así?- le preguntó.

-Es que así aumenta mi factor kawai- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Eres el diablo en cuerpo de loli- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.- Y te lo dice el hijo de un demonio.

Illya no contesto, pero el pesado libro que le arrojó a su Servant a la cara hablo más que bien por ella.

-Ya está oscureciendo- dijo la albina, viendo por la ventana como el sol se iba ocultando.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a "saludar"?- preguntó, con una sonrisa tan tierna que casi oculta sus verdaderas intenciones.

Vergil no contesto, pero la mirada en su rostro hablo por el.

Era hora del show.

 **Iglesia Kotomine/Noche**

-¿Tienes alguna duda Emiya-kun?- le preguntó una castaña de abrigo rojo a un pelirrojo. Ella era Tohsaka Rin, Master del Servant clase Archer de esta guerra.

-No, todo está claro ahora. Gracias Tohsaka- agradeció el pelirrojo. Él era Emiya Shirou, Master del Servant clase Saber, y hermanastro de Illya.

Saber, la Servant de Shirou, iba con ellos, con un impermeable amarillo sobre su armadura que la cubría completamente.

Una neblina empezó a formarse en el lugar, era a un ritmo moderado, así que los tres no lo notaron de inmediato.

Sabían que algo pasaba justo cuando un par de siluetas se situaron a varios metros de ellos.

La más grande no la pudieron discernir debido a la densidad de la neblina, pero la más pequeña era completamente clara para ellos.

-Tu- dijo Shirou, identificando a Illya de su anterior encuentro.

-Buenas noches, Onii-chan- dijo Illya con tono juguetón.- Es la segunda vez que nos vemos así- dijo para inclinar la cabeza a un lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Saber se puso en guarda, mientras tanto Rin como Shirou intercambiaron miradas extrañadas respecto a la niña.

Rin trató de ver la otra figura con más atención, pero la neblina se lo impedía.

Illya dio un paso al frente, y dio una inclinación como una señorita- Encantada de conocerte, Rin. Soy Illya. Illyasviel von Ainzbern. Ainzbern te suena, ¿no?- le sostuvo la mirada, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ainzbern...- murmuro Rin, más para sí pero fue perfectamente escuchada por Shirou.

Saber vio a Illya detenidamente, sintiendo una corazonada respecto a ella.

-Que sorpresa- dijo Rin, usando sus ojos para analizar lo que pudiera del Servant al lado de Illya.- Sí te fijas en su habilidad, esa cosa es hasta mejor que Saber.

Shirou se mostraba nervioso, y el hecho de no poder ver nada más haya que los ojos azules del Servant entre la niebla no ayudaba.

-Me atrevo a decir, que serias capaz de enfrentarte a los otros seis con un Servant así de tu lado- declaró sería.- O al menos esa es mi suposición si vino aquí, aún sabiendo que somos dos Masters. Archer, tendrás que concentrarte en tu verdadera forma de combate- le aconsejó a su Servant.

 _-¿Y quién te protegerá?_ \- le preguntó mentalmente.- _No podrás cubrirte si hace algo_ \- el tono del arquero, aunque parecía confiado estaba un tanto nervioso en realidad.- _(Esto es ligeramente diferente)_ \- pensó para sí.

Illya, quien había volteado a ver a su Servant, volteo a ver a Rin con una sonrisa, que no hacía más que empeorar el temperamento de la castaña.

Rin volteo a ver a Shirou, y vio que este también la miraba a ella, eso ayudó a que se ventilara un poco.- Nosotros somos tres, solo hay que aguantar, podremos hacerlo.

-Entendido- dijo Archer, para desaparecer a la distancia.

Shirou volteo a ver cómo el Servant se iba alejando del lugar.

-Emiya-kun- lo llamo Rin.- Eres libre de decidir si huyes o peleas, pero, de ser posible, huye.

Los ojos de Shirou se estremecieron por un momento, debatiéndose que hacer, antes de ver fijamente a Illya

-¿Ya acabaron de hablar? ¿Puedo empezar?- les preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

El como se llevaba las cosas Illya solo los hacía cuestionarse de sí mismos, haciendo que duden de sus propias posibilidades.

-Bien, voy a matarlos- dijo de manera simple.- Acaba con ellos, Berserker~- canturreo, balanceando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Vergil no necesito más, y una gran presión de viento se sintió en el lugar, haciendo que tanto Shirou como Rin retrocedan un poco.

-¡Retrocede Shirou!- le gritó Saber a su Master, al ver como un enorme pedazo del pavimento recientemente arrancado volaba contra este como un meteorito.

A la distancia, destellos carmesíes volaron con fuerza contra el objeto, creando una explosión al momento de impactar.

El Servant se desplazó a un parque cercano, pero varias flechas aún lo seguían, creando otra explosión.

- _Algo está mal_ \- pensó Archer, viendo todo desde un edificio al otro lado de la cuidad.- _Las cosas no deberían de haber pasado así-_ no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunce.

Rin y Shirou veían como el polvo que la explosión causó se iba aclarando, solo para verlo.

En frente de ellos, veían al Servant clase Berserker por primera vez.

Vergil los veía con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro.

-No puede ser. ¡No parece un Berserker!- dijo Rin en shock.

-Pues deberías de creerlo, después de todo la prueba está frente a ti- le aconsejo Vergil.

Rin pareció sorprendida por la forma en la que le contesto, y Saber se encontraba tratando de recolectar en sus conocimientos algún héroe que coincidiera con las descripciones de Vergil.

Archer por su parte tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, no creyendo lo que veía- Ese no es Heracles- dijo, mientras estrechaba la mirada.- ¿ _Qué está pasando aquí?_ \- se cuestionó.

-Supongo que el tiempo para hablar se termino- dijo Vergil, con un brillo apareciendo en sus piernas y brazos, solo para lanzarse contra ambos Masters.

-¡Emiya-kun!- gritó Rin.

Era un poco tarde, puesto que Vergil apareció justo al lado de Shirou, portando de manera orgullosa el [Beowulf].

Soltó una patada de tijera, que para cualquier humano normal hubiera significado la muerte, solo que Shirou contó con Saber la cual apareció frente a su Master para con su espada invisible bloquear la patada del Servant.

Shirou fue mandado a volar debido a la onda de choque, chocando contra el suelo.

Saber estaba dando su esfuerzo, puesto que la patada fácilmente pudo mandarla a volar a ella también.

-¿Qué clase de Hougu es ese?- se preguntó Archer, viendo los guanteletes y las botas de aspecto lobuno de Vergil.- _Sí no tenemos cuidado me veré forzado a usar "eso"_ \- pensó.

Saber por su parte, pudo desviar la pierna de Vergil, para ahora ella ser la que tomó la ofensiva.

Abanico con su espada desde la izquierda, solo para que Vergil la bloqueara con su brazo. Chispas y polvo volaban por todas partes.

Vergil dio un salto para atrás, quedando a unos 10 metros de Saber.

Illya por su parte observaba todo desde la cima de una colina.

Saber se mantenía en guardia, con la espada en alta y viendo detenidamente los movimientos de Vergil.

-Estas muy tensa- le dijo el de azul, confundiendo a Saber enormemente.- Tienes buena fuerza física pero esa rigidez tuya es un error que debes de solucionar.

Saber se vio un tanto molesta por esto, pero lo ignoro para no perder su temple.

Saber fue la primera en lanzarse en esta ocasión.

Vergil dio una patada descendente donde calculaba que Saber se situaría, pero esta fue capaz de evadir a su derecha, para estar en el costado desprotegido de Vergil.

Saber trató de cortar a Vergil de varios flancos, pero este los bloqueo todos con sus brazos. Chispas volaban en el intercambio de golpes entre ambos Servant.

Viendo una oportunidad, Vergil le dio una patada en el vientre a Saber, no tenía toda su fuerza, solo lo suficiente para alejarla un poco.

Saber volvió a cargar, pero le sirvió de poco al ver que cada uno de sus ataques era fácilmente contrarrestado por Vergil.

-¿Es capaz de ver la espada invisible?- preguntó Rin, no pudiendo creer eso.

Esquivando un rodillazo de Vergil, Saber dio un salto hacia atrás- Es fuerte...- dijo para sí misma. Cambiando su espada a su otro costado, volvió a cargar de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez a mayor velocidad.

No importó mucho esto, puesto que Vergil de forma rápida se adaptó a la nueva ráfaga de ataques de su oponente, interceptándolos con los suyos propios.

Vergil dio una patada descendente que Saber esquivo por poco. Viendo su oportunidad, esta piso el pie de Vergil, asegurándose que no se moviera de lugar.

-¡Ya es suyo!- celebró Rin.

Con su arma, Saber trato de hacer un arco enorme para su ataque.

Vergil sentía como la espada se acercaba en cámara lenta a su cuello, buscando separar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

Con su brazo izquierdo bloqueo el ataque, y desestabilizo lo suficiente a Saber como para que soltara su pierna.

Dando una voltereta hacia atrás, Vergil se apoyó sobre sus manos como un gimnasta olímpico, y con sus piernas en el aire, le dio una patada lateral a Saber que la mando lejos.

-¡Es demasiado ágil!- dijo Rin. Ella junto a Shirou no podían creer la habilidad que mostraba el Servant.- ¡¿Eso es un Berserker?!-

Ambos contrincantes se veían él uno al otro.

Vergil solo tenía un poco de suciedad en su gabardina, pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien.

Saber por otro lado sentía las costillas un poco magulladas debido a esa última patada, y sus manos estaban un tanto entumecidas debido a la fuerza que ha puesto en su espada, pero no podía mostrarlo ahora, tenía que mantenerse firme en el campo de batalla.

-Será un Espíritu Heroico de mucha fama- teorizó.- No se deja llevar por la locura, a pesar de su enorme fuerza y categoría.

-La categoría no importa mucho que digamos- contestó Vergil de manera tranquila.- Sí así fuera, tú como Saber ya me hubieras hecho un corte o dos- dijo, con una sonrisa burlesca.

Illya por su parte reprimió su risa. Sabía que si Vergil usará otra cosa además del [Beowulf] está combate ya hubiera terminado.

-¡Archer, ayúdanos!- ordenó Rin, al arquero en la distancia.

Archer observaba todo desde su edifico, una expresión analítica en su rostro- Más que un Berserker, este Servant es algo más- dio su opinión, aunque más para sí mismo.- Pese a su clasificación, es tan ágil como un Assassin y creo que tan planificador como un Caster, ¿no?

Archer preparó una flecha en su arco, tensando la cuerda y alistándose para disparar.

A lo lejos, Vergil sentía la flecha acercándose con rapidez, rasgando por poco la barrera del sonido, antes de impactar con su blanco.

Una explosión sacudió el lugar, y los Masters solo esperaban ver el resultado del ataque.

Los ojos de Shirou y Rin se abrieron al ver el resultado.

Illya solo pudo negar ante esto desde su lugar.

-Tsk- Archer chasqueo la lengua desde su lugar.

-¿Eso debió de dolerme?- preguntó Vergil, con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

El Servant de clase Berserker volvió a cargar de nueva cuenta, esta vez más decidido.

Saber trató de interceptarlo, solo para verse arrastrada junto a Berseker.

Saber trató con todas sus fuerzas detener su avance, pero poniendo un poco más de fuerza, Vergil la mando a volar, solo para parecer justo encima de ella y devolverla al suelo de una patada giratoria.

Humo se levanto, y aterrizando justo al lado de Saber, Vergil dio una patada de tijera.

Saber trató de bloquear, reusándose a perder más terreno.

-El golpe final. Aplástala, Berserker- dijo Illya.

-No lo permitiré- dijo Rin entre dientes, antes de correr a la escena.

-¡Tohsaka!- gritó Shirou.

Saber vio la acción de Rin, así que retrocedió.

-¡Archer!- gritó Rin, arrojando unas piedras moradas al aire.

Archer no necesito oír más, y se preparó.

Las piedras se rompieron en pedazos microscópicos, dejando polvo.

Vergil vio como el polvo residual de la piedra empezó a rodearlo, creando la forma de una cúpula.

La cúpula se solidificó, y Vergil se vio envuelto en un aumento en la gravedad, clavándolo contra el suelo, cada vez más profundo.

Una andada de flechas color carmesí choco en ese instante contra la cúpula, lo cual causó una enorme explosión.

El alivio le duró poco a Rin, al ver la figura imponente de Vergil salir como si nada de entre el humo.

-Tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso sí planean vencerme- dijo el peliblanco de manera tranquila, aunque su gabardina se encontraba un poco arruinada.

-¿Es inmortal?- preguntó Shirou.

-Ignora esa pequeña interferencia- dijo Illya de forma calmada.- De todas formas, los ataques de Archer y Rin no podrán causarte algún daño grave.

Saber se tensó, y viendo a la distancia ideó de forma rápida una estrategia.

En buen tiempo pues Vergil ya estaba cargando de nueva cuenta.

Esquivando el ataque, Saber salió del parque, para llevar a Vergil a su destino.

-¡Ve tras ella, Berserker!- dijo Illya.

Saber esquivaba cómo podía los embates de Vergil, incapaz de contraatacar efectivamente.

-Eso es- la elogió Vergil.- Tu agilidad mejora cuando no estás tan tensa.

Llegaron al cementerio de la iglesia, donde de un pequeño golpe, Vergil mando a Saber contra una lápida, partiéndola con el impacto.

Illya sonrió ante esto, antes de internarse en la oscuridad del bosque.

Rin por su parte vio esto, y tomó la decisión de seguirla, dejando a Shirou como el único Master en el lugar.

-Maldicion- dijo cayendo de rodillas.- No pude hacer nada. ¿Qué se puede hacer contra un monstruo como ese?- preguntó mientras veía al cielo.

Ahí donde los Servants chocarán, cráteres quedaban como marca del evento.

Saber y Berserker se encontraban combatiendo en el bosque, pero con cada choque, Saber guiaba a su enemigo a su objetivo.

-¿Podríamos dejar el juego del gato y el ratón un momento?- preguntó Vergil, evadiendo un corte de Saber.- Muéstrame tu Hougu, es la única forma en la que me puedas hacer algún daño verdaderamente considerable- dijo, soltando un golpe con su puño.

Saber uso el lado plano de su espada, pero la fuerza la arrojó colina abajo, resbalando un poco con el terreno.

Vergil dio una patada lateral, que Saber esquivo con un salto hacia arriba, para caer en picada contra su enemigo.

Vergil bloqueó el ataque con sus brazos cruzados, chocando su mirada azul celeste contra la verde esmeralda de Saber.

Aprovechando a Vergil como base, Saber retrocedió hacia atrás, seguida de cerca por Vergil.

Ambos Servants llegaron a un cementerio más antiguo que el primero, con tumbas por doquier.

Saber trató de escabullirse, pero Vergil pateo un par de tumbas en su dirección como si fueran balones de soccer.

Sangre empezó a salpicar de a poco, y Vergil vio como tenía un corte superficial en su pecho de unos 3 centímetros de largo.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó al aire Vergil, no importándole en lo más mínimo su herida.- Sí sigues así creo que podría empezar a jugar contigo.

A lo lejos, Vergil podía sentir a Illya, y justo como el, ella no estaba ni empezando a jugar con Rin.

A lo lejos, Archer solo pudo apretar su arco, esperando una oportunidad para actuar.- _Es más peligroso que Heracles, mucho más peligroso_ \- pensó con cuidado.

Saber volvió a cargar, y esta vez Vergil dio un derechazo un tanto perezoso.

Saber lo esquivo, y aprovechando la defensa abierta de Vergil, le dio un corte a través de su torso, solo que esta vez más profundo y largo que el anterior.

-De echo sentí eso- alabó el peliblanco.- Sentí una pequeña brisa.

Justo en ese momento, Rin y Shirou llegaron, viendo como Vergil tenía la guardia arriba y observaba a Saber.

-No esperaba menos de Saber- alabó Rin.- Recibía los golpes de Berserker a propósito.

-Uno de cada 3, el resto estaban fuera de su control- le contestó Vergil, sin necesidad de verla a la cara.

 _-Esta es la estrategia de Saber, no importa lo que Berserker diga, cayó en su trampa_ \- trató de convencerse a sí misma Rin, ignorando cómo podía los comentarios sarcásticos de Berserker.

Justo en ese momento, Berserker y Saber empezaron a intercambiar golpes en el aire.

Aprovechando su cuerpo pequeño, Saber se pudo situar arriba de Berseker y de una patada lo mando contra el suelo.

Saber apuntó con su espada a Vergil, mirándolo de forma seria.- A pesar de tus palabras, siento que no peleas como desearías. ¿Es debido a una orden de tu Master o es que no me consideras digna?- el agarre de su espada aumento.

-Ya te lo dije Saber, vas a necesitar de tu Hougu si quieres hacerme algún daño importante- le dijo Vergil con un encogimiento de hombros.- Apenas y empezamos a jugar y ya estás tan cansada.

-Entonces te responderé con todo mi poder- dijo Saber de forma seria.- ¡Allá voy! ¡Esta será tu tumba, Berserker!- exclamó, con Prana rodeando su espada.

Saber cargo en una explosión de velocidad, justo en línea recta contra Vergil.

Justo a poco de impactar su hoja contra el corazón de su enemigo, Saber vio como Vergil la detuvo, justo con la boca del lobo de brazo izquierdo.

Vergil preparó su brazo libre para soltar un golpe, pero ese momento fue aprovechado por Saber para lanzarse aún más allá.

Vergil vio con asombro como una luz dorada alumbró a ambos, solo para que finalmente pudiera ver la verdadera forma de la hoja de Saber.

Entonces, una enorme explosión sacudió todo, y Saber era mandada a volar hacia atrás.

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó Rin, cubriéndose un poco los ojos debido al polvo que se levanto.

-¡Saber!- dijo Shirou, quien fue a ver a su Servant.

Saber se estrelló contra varias tumbas, pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien, así que desvaneció su espada antes de que alguien pudiera verla.

Del lugar donde Berseker se encontraba antes, mucho humo continuaba saliendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Archer?- preguntó extrañada al recibir el contacto de su Servant.- ¿Qué me aleje? ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- preguntó confundida.

-Lo hizo bien. Pero no es suficiente- dijo Archer desde la distancia, generando algo sus manos.

El objeto en sí era una espada, pero una muy lejos de lo común. Se encontraba doblada de tal forma que podía pasar por un taladro.

Los ojos de Saber se ampliaron de sobre manera al ver como el humo alrededor de Berserker se aclaraba.

-¿Auto-regeneración?- se cuestionó, al ver como la herida que fácilmente le podía arrancar un brazo a cualquiera ya no era más que un simple pinchazo con una aguja, e incluso eso se termino de curar.

-Me gustaba esta gabardina- comentó Vergil de forma casual, viendo que de su ropa superior solo quedaba el lado derecho.

-¡¿Un Hougu que se activa con experiencias cercanas a la muerte?!- trató de racionalizar Saber.- ¡Shiro, no vengas!- le gritó a su Master.

Archer preparó su proyectil, energía carmesí muy espesa lo empezó a envolver.

Shirou tomó la mano de Saber sin vacilar y ambos corrieron de la próxima zona de impacto.

Archer mando su proyectil, rompiendo la barrera del sonido conforme se acercaba.

Todo pareció detenerse en cámara lenta.

Vergil observó como el cielo se iluminó de azul, y como poco a poco al ataque de Archer se acercaba, un milímetro a la vez.

Una nube tipo hongo se levanto en lugar luego del impacto, con energía aún viva en el aire que se respiraba.

Archer sonrió a la distancia, satisfecho con lo que consiguió.

Fuego se veía en el lugar del impacto, y Tohsaka Rin tenía la boca hasta el piso.

-Esta ileso, aún después de pasar por un Hougu de Rango A- dijo, no creyendo lo que veía.

Saber y Shirou veían la figura imponente de Vergil, ileso aún después de tal brutal bombardeo.

-Shirou...- jadeo Saber.

-La...la flecha...de Archer- dijo el Master de forma entrecortada.

Ahí en su mano derecha, Vergil tenía atrapada del mango la flecha que Archer disparo contra el.

-Creo que te lo dije- empezó Vergil, viendo claramente hacia Archer a pesar de la enorme distancia que los separaba.- Vas a necesitar hacer algo mejor que eso...Emiya Shirou- dijo, esta última parte en un susurro tan bajo que nadie pudo oírlo. Aunque él mensaje fue más que captado por Archer, quien por primera vez desde que lo invocaron, mostró miedo en su rostro.

 _-¿Cómo lo sabe?-_ se cuestionó.

-Creo que vas a querer esto de vuelta- dijo Vergil, quien con un simple movimiento mando a volar la flecha que anteriormente había sido usada contra el, solo que esta vez iba a una mayor velocidad.

Archer apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero aún así lo pudo lograr.

-¡RHO AIAS!- exclamó, extendiendo su mano.

Una barrera con un diseño floral se presentó frente al Sevant, justo a tiempo para recibir el impacto de la flecha.

Desde el cementerio, Rin, Shirou y Saber vienen con ingenuidad como una explosión ocurría en el cielo de Fuyuki, explosión la cual se podía sentir hasta haya.

-¡Archer!- gritó Rin, preocupada por el Servant de piel morena.

-Me sorprende lo mucho que te preocupa tu Servant Rin- la voz de Illya llegó a los oídos de todos.- Esta bien. Vuelve, Berserker- comando.

-¡¿Es que acaso piensas huir?!- le gritó la castaña, viendo a Illya directamente.

Illya solo se encogió de hombros.- Solo hubo un cambio de planes- respondió.- Ya no me interesa Saber, más bien tu Archer.

Desde la distancia, un sangrante Archer veía toda la escena, incrédulo de cómo se desarrolló la batalla.

-Bye Bye- se despidió, en ese forma infantil tan de ella.- Juguemos de nuevo otro día, Onii-chan- le dijo a Shirou, solo para perderse entre el fuego junto a Vergil.

Con la salida del dúo, los que quedaron atrás tenían caras de desesperacion, al haber sido superadas en cada sentido.

 **Residencia Ainzbern**

Illya se encontraba en su cama, ya lista para dormir mientras discutía un par de cosas con Vergil.

-¿Quién fue el temerario ahora?- le preguntó la niña a su Servant.

-Sabes muy bien que no podíamos demostrarles todo de lo que era capaz- replicó Vergil.- Además, al dejar que conozcan la desesperacion los impulsamos a ser más fuertes, lo que asegura más diversión para la próxima vez-

-No puedo refutar esa lógica- dijo, apagando las luces de su cuarto.- Buenas noches...Vergil- dijo, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Vergil dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, antes de tapar a Illya bien- Descansa Illya- comentó, antes de salir del cuarto.


	4. Confrontacion-La montura Solitaria

**Academia Homurahara/Varios días después**

El sol de la tarde adornaba las calles de Fuyuki, y en la Academia Homurahara un disturbio ocurría dentro de un salón de clases.

-Se acabo, Nii-san- sentenció una voz femenina.- Tu obsesión solo te causará sufrimiento.

Matou Sakura, anteriormente Tohsaka, veía a su hermano adoptivo con compasión.

Matou Shinji veía a todos lados como un animal enjaulado.

Su plan de cosechar las almas de todos los estudiantes en la escuela como método de combustible para Rider había fallado.

Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Saber y Archer veían la interacción entre ambos hermanos con sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado, Shinji era un desgraciado que los había hecho pelear entre ellos con amenazas y manipulaciones, pero por el otro era difícil hacerle eso a Sakura.

-¡No me hables como si me entendieras!- le gritó Shinji a su hermana.- Alguien como tú nacida de la familia Tohsaka, con tanto talento. ¡Tú simplemente entraste en mi vida y tomaste todo de mí! ¡Tú solo existes para humillarme!

Al escuchar la forma en como le hablaban a Sakura, Shirou se enojo pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Archer por su parte se mordió la lengua.

-No es así- dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.- Nunca fue como si yo lo hubiera querido. A pesar de lo que pienses, por un largo tiempo he entendido como te sientes. Fuiste herido por algo que nunca fue tu culpa.

La gentileza y sentimiento eran palpables en las palabras de la chica.

-Por favor Nii-san, vuelve a ser el de antes- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

A oídos sordos cayeron las palabras de la chica, puesto que en lugar de apaciguar su enojo, la furia de Shinji aumentó.

-¡¿ES ESA FORMA DE HABLARLE A TU SUPERIOR EN TODO?!- le gritó a todos, apartando la mano de Sakura con brusquedad antes señalar a los presentes.- ¡TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN EL DÍA DE HOY!

-No todos, pero estoy seguro de que alguien si lo hará-

Esa voz hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda a todos los presentes y voltearan al origen de esta.

Ahí, recargado casualmente en el marco de la puerta, Vergil los veía a todos con una cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Berserker!- dijo Saber, para que ella junto a Rider y Archer se situarán en frente de sus Master. Todos listos con sus armas de fuera.

Vergil no le presto atención a los Servants, en cambio le dirigió la mirada a Shinji.

-Tienes razón en algo pequeña cucaracha, alguien morirá el día de hoy- le confirmó.

Archer escaneo la estancia, buscando algo- ¿Dónde está Illya?- se preguntó.

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu Master, Berserker?- cuestionó Rin.

-¿Ella?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.- Comió mucho y decidió tomar una siesta, pero no sin antes darme órdenes de venir a divertirme.

La forma en la que lo dijo les causaba un mal agüero a todos.

-¡¿Por qué tú Master está tan obsesionada con nosotros?!- le preguntó Shirou.- ¡Nosotros solo queremos sobrevivir esta guerra, ni siquiera tengo algún deseo para el Santo Grial!

Vergil lo vio curioso.- Eres Emiya Shirou- dijo como si fuera más que suficiente, para voltear a ver a Saber.- Y tú eres Saber.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Saber veían directamente a Vergil- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó con su espada en alto.

Los ojos de Vergil fueron tapados por la sombra, antes de soltar una risa seca- De todos los presentes, ustedes dos son los que más dolor le han causado a mi Master.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Shirou.- Sí apenas y conocimos a tu Master hace un par de días.

-¿Qué es lo sabes realmente sobre Emiya Kiritsugi?- le contestó con otra pregunta, antes de voltear a ver a Saber.- ¿O es que no le has contado tus aventuras en la Cuarta Guerra, Saber? ¿Acaso también omitiste tu promesa a la esposa de Kiritsugi?

La atención de todos en la sala se centró en Saber, quien para su sorpresa, mostraba miedo en su rostro.

 _ **CLAP**_

La espada invisible de Saber cayo de sus manos. Esta misma estaba temblando.

-¿Co...como es que sabes eso?- preguntó.- ¡¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?!- demandó.

Vergil los vio de frente a todos, su ojo izquierdo obtuvo un brillo escarlata. Demostrando su ira contenida.

-Tu privaste a mi Master de su propio padre, haciéndola sentir reemplazada- escupió viendo a Shirou, solo para ver a Saber.- Y tu, ni siquiera pudiste proteger a su madre de ese destino tan terrible. Supongo que está en tu destino el fracasar cuando es más importante.

-¿A qué te refieres que la prive de un padre?- preguntó Shirou.- El único padre que he conocido es Kiritsugi.

-¿En serio eres tan denso?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.- No es de sorprender que no te des cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas Tohsaka- murmuro.- Emiya Kiritsugi e Irisviel von Ainzbern son los padres de Illyasviel con Ainzbern- una sonrisa se retorcida se formó en su rostro.- Mi Master es tu hermana mayor, Emiya Shirou.

Nadie dijo nada. Las palabras simplemente no salían.

Entonces, un brillo conocido cubrió las extremidades de Vergil, y cuando menos lo sabían todos, [Beowulf] ya había entrado en escena.

-Entonces, ¿se van a quedar parados ahí todo el día o vamos a pelear?-

 _ **CRACK**_

Una sección de la escuela exploto, con escombros y varios materiales escolares volando por ahí.

Los Servants se aseguraron de proteger a sus Masters y Shinji(este último como petición de Sakura a Rider), y aterrizaron en el patio escolar.

Vergil los siguió, y aterrizó a pocos metros de ellos, el piso agrietándose debajo de él.

Servants y Masters veían a Berserker con cautela, recordando muy bien lo poderoso que es el Servant en sí.

-Si no queremos morir aquí, hay que trabajar todos juntos- dijo Saber, para voltear a ver a Rider.- Sin excepción.

Rider se mantuvo estoica, aunque no era tan difícil considerando su antifaz, y solo le dio un cabeceo a Saber. Su cadena estaba lista entre sus manos.

-Archer- llamo Rin a su Servant.- Pelea como más conveniente veas.

- _Trace, On_ \- pensó Archer, trazando un par de hojas gemelas de diseño chino.

Kansho y Bakuya, un juego de Hougus de Rango C-, ambas espadas representando el Yin y el Yang. La armas predilectas de Archer.

-¿Alguna estrategia?- preguntó Shirou a sus acompañantes.

Rin poso un dedo en su barbilla en un gesto de pensar, considerando cual sería la mejor formación para la batalla, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.

-Muy bien, Archer y Rider distraerán a Berserker. Saber, busca por una oportunidad y ataca- dijo la heredera Tohsaka.

Vergil se puso en guardia, en una pose que asemejaba a un boxeador, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Veía a sus adversarios con expectación.

Archer fue el primero, entrando en el rango de Vergil, hizo un corte cruzado con sus armas.

Vergil mantuvo sus pies en su lugar, pero su torso se alterno de izquierda a derecha, esquivando las estocadas de Archer.

- _Pelea en una escuela al atardecer, 1 contra 3_ \- pensó Vergil.- _Se parece a ese anime que Illya vio anoche_ \- una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

Al embate de Archer poco después se le unió Rider, quien con usaba el gancho de su cadena como una daga.

Vergil dio un barrido de piernas, haciendo que tanto Archer como Rider tuvieran que saltar, grabe error puesto que Archer recibió una patada en el plexo solar y Rider un gancho al hígado.

Usando el otro extremo de su cadena como ancla, Rider se pudo mantener en el lugar; Archer por su parte aprovechó la distancia creada por Vergil y arrojo sus armas como si de proyectiles se tratarán.

Kansho y Bakuya giraban como hélices de un helicóptero, rebanando el aire que las separaba de su objetivo.

En una muestra de su aptitud atlética, Vergil dio una pirueta en el aire, girando sobre su propio eje, vio como ambas hojas pasaban de forma inofensiva cerca de él.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, Vergil giró sobre su lugar, para detener una ataque furtivo de parte de Rider, su gancho a pocos centímetros de incrustarse en su piel.

Vergil esperaba una expresión aterrada o al menos de sorpresa de parte de Rider, no esa expresión de haber conseguido su objetivo.

Más rápido de lo que Vergil le pudo haber dado crédito, la cadena de Rider estaba envuelta en su brazo izquierdo, restringiendo el movimiento de este.

Con esta pequeña ventana de oportunidad que se presentó, Archer y Saber cargaron contra Berserker, sus espadas listas.

Fue el turno de Rider de sorprenderse, al sentir la facilidad con la que Berserker la jalo junto a su cadena, usándola a ella misma como un arma contra sus aliados.

No importó mucho, puesto que estos Servants no eran novicios al tener años de experiencia en combate que los hizo merecedores de sus títulos. Así que casi a un nivel inconsciente, entendían sus fuerzas y debilidades para derrumbar a su poderoso oponente.

Soltando su cadena, Rider se quitó de la línea de visión de Archer y Saber haciendo que ellos continuarían con su carrera.

Cuando Vergil terminó su swing con la cadena de Rider aún sujeta a su brazo, Archer se coordinó de forma perfecta, arrojando un nuevo juego de sus espadas al suelo, en efecto fijando la cadena, aún que no es que sostuviera al Servant de clase Berserker por mucho tiempo.

Saber por su parte aprovechó ese pequeño margen de tiempo, y con uso de su Mana Burst, aceleró el paso. Tensando sus brazos, apuntó la punta de su espada al corazón de Vergil.

Puede que Vergil no sea verdaderamente capaz de ver la Espada Invisible, pero sus instintos tan afilados lo compensaban.

-Ya es la segunda vez que tratas de usar esta estrategia- le dijo Vergil a Saber.- Parece ser que solo sabes hacer los mismos trucos.

Vergil dejó que la espada lo alcanzará, empalándolo de un lado a otro.

Siseo un poco al sentir las propiedades santas de la espada reaccionando a su sangre de demonio, pero el dolor alcanzó a ser ignorado al haber conseguido su objetivo, detener la espada de Saber en seco.

- _Que fuerza tan monstruosa_ \- pensó la caballero al sentir que todos sus intentos de recuperar su espada del pecho de su oponente eran en vano.

-¿Sorprendidos por algo?- les pregunto a los demás Servants.

Nadie tenía palabras para esto, puesto que aún a pesar de haber atravesado su núcleo mágico, Berserker seguía en pie.

...

 _-¿Qué clase de monstruo invocaste Illya?-_ pensó Archer.

No importaba cuanto lo tratara, el Espíritu Heroico del arquero no podía analizar de forma completa el Hougu de Berserker, algo solo le había pasado una vez, y ese había sido un Hougu Rango-EX Anti-Planeta.

 _-¿Qué está pasando con Unlimited Blade Works?-_ pensó con frustración.

Podía ver claramente el nombre, rango y designación de su Hougu, pero era todo.

 _ **[Beowulf](anti-unidad) Rango B+**_

Regularmente podía ver la historia completa del héroe con esa arma y las leyendas que habían sobre el, pero nada hacía click para encajar.

El nombre en sí era otra cosa que le preocupaba.

-¡¿Cómo puede un Hougu llamarse igual que otro héroe y no tener nada relacionado con el?!- pensó con frustración.

Beowulf era un héroe nórdico, pero más haya de la pinta europea que daba Berserker, nada consistía.

...

Vergil fue capaz de liberar su brazo de la cadena de Rider, solo para darle un leve empujón a Saber, suficiente para mandar a la chica un par de metros atrás.

Sacando la espada de su pecho, Vergil arrojó la Espada Invisible a los pies de su dueña.

Donde debería de estar una herida mortal, no había ni la más mínima cicatriz, incluso la ropa de Vergil estaba como nueva.

-¿Regeneración?- pensó Rider.- Debe ser muy potente para haber sobrevivido a eso como si nada.

-A un no hemos terminado, Berserker- anuncio Saber mientras se reagrupaba con sus aliados.

Vergil se checo por unos momentos en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, antes de centrar su atención de nueva cuenta en sus adversarios.

-En eso te equivocas Saber- le refutó, solo para que para sorpresa de todos, [Beowulf] empezará a desaparecer.- Esto está por terminar- anunció de forma calmada.

-¿Te estás rindiendo?- preguntó Archer, un nuevo par de espadas ya trazadas en sus manos.

-Je- Vergil soltó una leve y fría risa.

Vergil extendió el brazo izquierdo al frente, en una ademan similar a como si sostuviera algo.

-Todo lo contrario Archer- le dijo al de rojo.- Solo les mostraré cómo peleo en realidad. _[Yamato]_

Apenas pronunció esa palabra, su confiable katana, [Yamato], había aparecido en su mano.

La sola presión liberada por la katana fue suficiente para poner tensos a todos.

Vergil pasó su mirada por todos los presentes, antes de concentrarse solamente en Saber.

-¡Ven con todo, Saber!- exclamó Vergil, desenfundando y alzando a [Yamato] en alto, el sol a su espalda. Su listón amarillo se alzaba debido al viento.

Saber se congeló en su lugar, su agarre en su espada aumento y un dolor de cabeza la golpeó, a la par que un recuerdo surgía de lo más recóndito de su memoria.

 **Recuerdo de Saber**

 _La Servant rubia respiraba trabajosamente, su espada enterrada en el suelo y usándola como forma de apoyo._

 _En frente de ella, su contrincante la veía expectante._

 _-¡Ven con todo, Saber!- exclamó una silueta masculina, alzando una katana demasiado parecida a [Yamato] en alto._

 **De regreso a la batalla**

Saber sacudió la cabeza, más confundida en ese momento que en toda su vida junta.

Ese recuerdo no había estado ahí, es como si se hubiera introducido en su cerebro de la misma forma en la que el Santo Grial introduce la información del mundo moderno en las mentes de los Servants antes de una guerra.

Por un momento, la silueta de otro hombre reemplazó a Vergil, pero tan rápido se esfumó como llego.

 _-¿A...Aven...Avenger?-_ pensó, como si algo lo estuviera susurrando en su oído.

Saber tuvo que salir de su propio mundo al ver cómo [Yamato] descendía en cámara lenta.

-¡SHIROU!/¡RIN!/¡SAKURA!- advirtieron los diferentes Servant a su respectivo Master.

...

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para los humanos, de un momento a otro sus respectivos Servant se encontraban sobre ellos, protegiéndolos del ataque de Berserker.

-¿Sa...?- la pregunta de Shirou se tuvo que ver cortada, al ver cómo sangre salía de la boca de su Servant.

Entonces lo noto.

Un corte muy profundo a lo largo del pecho de Saber.

Archer y Rider se encontraban en igual de condición, pero nada los preparo para lo siguiente.

 _ **CHUNK**_

Los ojos de los Master se ampliaron hasta limites absurdos, al ver el verdadero alcance del poder de Berserker.

Ahí donde antes de encontraba la escuela, toda la parte de arriba había desaparecido, y un corte limpio se veía en la base. Nubes de tormenta se empezaron a condensar.

Entonces, la cadena de Rider empezó a arrastrar a esta misma.

La Servant estaba tan debilitada que no tenía energías para resistirse más.

La sangre de todos se congeló, al ver cómo una indefensa Rider se encontraba ante un imponente Berserker.

-Se acabo-

En un fluido movimiento, la cabeza de Rider todo por el suelo. El cuerpo ya se empezaba a descomponer en prana.

En su mano, Sakura veía de forma impotente como sus Reiju desaparecían del dorso de su mano.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Emiya Shirou-

Con eso, lluvia empezó a caer.

Y corte.

Wow

Simplemente wow.

Capitulazo que toco.

Vergil contra Saber, Archer y Rider, donde al fin vimos a [Yamato].

La sensual Rider fue la primera sangre de esta guerra, a manos del mismo Vergil.

Saber al parecer tuvo una experiencia fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué quizo decir con Avenger? ¿Qué significaba ese flashback?

Tendrán que esperar al final de esta historia para ver.

Ahora la ficha de información de nuestro querido Servant:

Clase:Berserker

Master: Illyasviel von Ainzbern

Verdadero Nombre: Vergil Sparda

Títulos: Hijo de Sparda, Dark Slayer

Genero: Masculino

Altura/Peso: 1.80m/68Kg

Alineación: Mal Caótico

Fuerza: B

Resistencia: A

Agilidad: A++

Mana: A

Suerte: C-

Hougu: A++

 **Habilidades Personales:**

-Regeneración: A+ _(debido a su herencia demoníaca, Vergil heredó una regeneración que lo cura de heridas fatales en cuestión de segundos)_

 **Hougus:**

-[Beowulf](anti-unidad) Rango B+ _(forjado a partir del poder de un poderoso demonio, da a su usuario un aumento en fuerza y velocidad y ataques tan precisos como la luz)._

-[Yamato](anti-ejército) Rango A+ _(espada que se dice lo corta todo, es capaz de cortar entre las dimensiones anulando así cualquier técnica espacio-tiempo que su usuario decida)._


	5. El Rey de los Heroes-Dies Irae

- _Aghhh!-_

Emiya Shirou veía como la heredera Tohsaka se encontraba en el suelo, producto de una descarga eléctrica que sufrió.

Desde el encuentro que ambos Master tuvieron con Berserker, las cosas fueron en picada.

La relación entre Shirou y Saber había quedado sobre hielo muy delgado.

Shirou encaró a Saber respecto a la relación que esta compartía con su padre e Illyasviel.

Saber, viendo que no tenía más opción, le relató los hechos de la Cuarta Guerra, desde su invocación en el castillo de los Einzbern, su primera batalla con Lancer, el Festín de los Reyes que Rider propuso hasta el final de la guerra, donde Kiritsugi la obligó a destruir el Santo Grial, cosa que más tarde creo el Gran Fuego de Fuyuki.

La confianza entre ambos se perdió luego de esto, lo que llevó a Shirou a actuar de forma más temeraria, cosa que Caster aprovechó, y ahora no sólo Saber, sino que también Archer están bajo el mando de Medea.

Viendo que no tenían más opciones, Rin propuso que tratarán de pedirle ayuda a Illyasviel y Berserker, en esperanzas de que pudieran derrotar a Caster, Assassin, Saber y Archer.

-¡Esa idiota me hizo enfadar!- declaró Rin, su cara un tanto sucia.

 **Cuarto de Illya**

- _¡Oí que te reíste!-_

Illya veía divertida la escena en una bola de cristal, Vergil estaba detrás de ella como siempre en su forma astral.

-¡Cayó en mi trampa!- celebró la pequeña Master.- Rin es muy divertida. Tiene reacciones muy directas- en ese momento se puso en pose pensadora.- Pero, ¿podrán llegar hasta aquí a salvo? Quizás debería inhabilitar alguna de las trampas.

-Ojou-sama- la llamo una de las maids homunculos que vinieron con ella.- No piensa dejarlos entrar, ¿o sí?- preguntó de forma precavida.

- _Estoy de acuerdo con ella Illya-_ le dijo Vergil a través de su enlace.- _Hay que mantenernos precavidos_ \- por algún motivo, el Servant no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si algo estuviera por pasar.

-Si, ¿por qué no? Dijeron que venían a hablar- expresó la pequeña mientras veía a todos los presentes en la habitación.- Ademas...- en eso se concentró en la imagen de Emiya Shirou- le quiero preguntar algunas cosas a él.

Vergil tuvo una pequeña visión, un recuerdo compartido con Illya, de la silueta de un hombre en un prado nevado.

-¡Ojou-sama!- levanto la voz Sella.

-Te preocupas demasiado Sella. Aunque estén planeando algo, no pueden competir contra Berserker- respondió Illya tranquila, haciendo el asunto de menos.

-Eso podría ser cierto Ojou-sama, pero me opongo- dijo de manera firme.

 _-Hay que darle crédito_ \- dijo Vergil un poco sorprendido.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Ya lo decidí!- dijo Illya con los brazos en alto.- ¡Soy la señora del castillo, así que haz lo que digo!- dejo molesta, viendo a la maíd directamente.

-Si es la señora del castillo, con más razón debe echarlos- le contestó Sella.- Por ser la Princesa de Einzbern, debe enviar una invitación adecuada, y luego dar una fiesta en la tarde manteniendo el decoro apropiado.

-Sella, eres obstinada- dijo Leyz.

 _-(Temeraria diría yo)_ \- penso Vergil.

-Además tú metáfora es un poco desubicada- continuó la otra homunculo.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, siendo un duelo de miradas entre Illya y Sella.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Illya de brazos cruzados.

-¿Entro en razón, Ojou-sama?- preguntó esperanzada Sella.

-Si es así, vayan y tráiganmelos- ordenó.

Hubo un momento de confusión donde los tres adultos no sabían a lo que se refería.

-¿Ojou-sama?-

-¡Les estoy diciendo que los capturen!- dijo con desesperación.

Sella suspiro con pesadez, antes de que ella junto a Leys se fueran del lugar pasa recibir a los "huéspedes".

Vergil decidió que era el mejor momento para tomar forma física así que encaró a Illya.

-¿Qué es lo que estás planeando realmente?- le preguntó a su Master.- Hace días que me pudiste haber dicho que atacara el taller de Caster.

-¡No me culpes!- le dijo a su Servant.- ¡El protagonista tiene que salir solo cuando todo está perdido y vencer al villano en grande!

Vergil se dio un face-palm ante ese argumento- Este no es un anime- le dijo con poca paciencia.

-Tienes razón- concordó una Illya muy seria.

 _-¿Podrá ser...?_ \- pensó esperanzado.

-Sino Archer sería el protagonista- Vergil cayó de espaldas.- Tu al ser azul serias o el co-protagonista o el rival que solo se puede vencer hasta la batalla final con un choque de sus mejores técnicas- razonalizo.

Vergil solo pudo ver a su Master preocupado- _Tanto anime le está pudriendo el cerebro.-_

-Shirou está viniendo aquí,- pensó Illya en voz alta mientras cerraba sus ojos- al castillo donde Mama una vez estuvo.

En ese momento, la expresión tranquila de Vergil se afilo, y la serena de Illya se transformó en una de terror.

- _Entonces cumple con tu deber loablemente-_

El hombre que dijo esto saco una espada de un portal a su espalda.

Justo cuando estaba por cortarle cabeza a su víctima, algo que llamó su atención apareció.

 ** _CRASHH_**

Illya y Vergil atravesaron una pared del castillo, este último cargando a su Master en su espalda.

-Leys- dijo la pequeña homunculo al ver cómo su maíd de cabello corto estaba siendo empalada por varias espadas en el suelo, un charco de su propia sangre era su cama, así como también le faltaba un brazo.- Sella- la maíd de cabello largo se encontraba en una situación familiar, lista para ser ejecutada.

Para alivio del Servant ambas aún se encontraban con vida, aunque no por mucho tiempo si sus heridas no eran tratadas.

Illya aterrizó de forma suave, Vergil fue otro caso distinto, puesto que aterrizó agrietando el suelo donde cayó, [Beowulf] ya se encontraba afuera.

Ambos finalmente pudieron ver de cerca al invasor.

Era un hombre rubio, joven de cómo unos 20 años, tenía ojos rojo sangre afilados como los de una serpiente. Vestía con una chaqueta y pantalón negros, una camisa blanca debajo.

Su pelo se encontraba despeinado hacia abajo, y en una mano una espada sin nombre reposaba.

Vergil solo puso dos y tres juntos para saber de inmediato que este hombre era un Servant...y uno muy poderoso si fue capaz de burlar los sentidos de Vergil y las defensas del castillo así de fácil.

-¿Tú eres la muñeca que tiene la copa del Santo Grial?- preguntó con un poco de interés hacia Illya.- Veo que la cruza de un humano y un homunculo ha dado lugar a una rareza- admitió.

-Las trataste de asesinar...- susurro con la cabeza gacha Illya.- ¡Asesínalo!- ordenó levantando la cara, la cual mostraba ira absoluta en ese momento.- ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Asesínalo, BERSERKER!

Respondiendo al deseo de su Master, Vergil se puso en posición de pelear, [Yamato] esta vez se encontraba en sus manos.

El rubio solo río ante la acción- Ya la oíste- le dijo a Vergil.- ¡Ven, enigmático Espíritu Heroico!

Vergil solo expulsó una bocanada de vapor, apenas y sacando una parte de [Yamato] de su funda.

-No sé quién seas, o el por qué estás aquí- le dijo el albino a su contrincante.- No me importa si eres Dios, vas a morir- declaró, sus nudillos se encontraban blancos debido al agarre que tenía en su espada.- Cometiste el más grande de los pecados, hacer enfadar a Illya- con esto último sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo.

-Ten cuidado con esa lengua tuya, rata de la calle- le avisó el rubio.- Creo que enseñarte tu lugar me quitara el aburrimiento.

Detrás de él, numerosos portales se empezaron a abrir a su espalda, y justo de estos numerosas espadas y varias lanzas surgieron.

 _-¿Todos esos son sus Hougus?_ \- pensó Vergil, solo para negar.- _No. Más bien, esos portales son su verdadero Hougu, las armas solo son una extensión de este_ \- pensó precavido.- _Odio admitirlo, pero es un Hougu muy versátil._

-Recreemos una batalla legendaria, ¿te parece?- preguntó el rubio, los portales a su espalda lo hacían relucir de cierta forma.

La primera andada de armas tuvo un efecto bajo.

Apenas entraban en cierto rango, todas eran destruidas en motas de luz, y Vergil volvió a enfundar a [Yamato].

Decidiendo usar otro enfoque, el Servant enemigo comando una sola lanza más poderosa que los últimos ataques.

Esta cumplió su objetivo, puesto cuando Vergil la bloqueo con su espada, solo se clavo en alguna pared cercana.

La lanza tenía fisuras visibles, pero no cedió justo al contacto con [Yamato] como las otras lo habían hecho.

-Ah, entonces, así es- musitó el hombre rubio con repentino interés en Berserker, más específico en su Hougu.

El número de portales a su espalda aumento en número. Eran tantos que llegaban al cielo, y todos ellos apuntaban peligrosamente a Vergil.

- _Gilgamesh_ \- dedujo finalmente Vergil.- _Rey de Uruk, aquel que tiene todos los tesoros del mundo dentro de su bóveda._

El leer sobre las anteriores Guerras del Santo Grial en los archivos de los Einzbern fue útil para Vergil, más aún al leer la lista de posibles candidatos a Servants para la familia, donde el mismísimo Rey de los Héroes encabezaba la lista.

Una lluvia dorada fue liberada sobre Vergil, donde armas de diferentes épocas desfilaban frente a él.

Vergil balanceaba a [Yamato] con relativa facilidad entre el bombardeo, desviando un par de armas, destrozando otras, o simplemente ignorando aquellas que no representaban amenaza alguna en Vergil.

- ** _CLANK-_**

Volviendo a enfundar su espada, Vergil vio con satisfacción como todos los tesoros eran devueltos a la bóveda del rey, inutilizados por ahora.

Desde atrás, Matou Shinji veía todo el espectáculo desenvolverse frente a el, ocultándose detrás de escombro.

-¡Vaya, es sorprendente!- exclamó emocionado mientras salía de su escondite.- ¡No puede ser! ¿Todos esos eran Hougus?- preguntó cómo un niño.

A oídos sordos caían sus preguntas, puesto que de todos los presentes, era el más insignificante en el lugar, así que no era catalogado como alguna amenaza.

-¿Pero qué demonios...? ¡Eres terriblemente poderoso!- alabó al Rey de Oro.

-Si valoras tu vida te sugiero que te alejes- le dijo Gilgamesh, evitando que se acercara demasiado a Vergil.- Aún es demasiado temprano para dictarme como el ganador.

Solo bastó una mirada directa de Vergil para que Shinji se asuste y salga corriendo.

Gilgamesh vio al chico con aburrimiento, no habiendo esperado mucho de su parte, antes de re-concentrarse en Berserker.

-Estoy cansado de ver héroes que no caen cuando se les corta o se les quema, pero nunca vi a un hombre repeler mis ataques de esa manera- alabó.- Esa espada tuya, y solo ella, debió haber marcado toda tu leyenda como héroe, tanto que pudiste ser invocado junto a ella a pesar de tu clase.

»Sin mencionar el poder que emana, es el único Hougu que yo no poseo- admitió con codicia.- En ese sentido, creo que hasta yo estoy en desventaja.

-En algo te equivocas, Rey de los Héroes- le respondió Vergil.- Mi leyenda no está marcada por [Yamato] o alguna otra de mis armas, por qué...yo no poseo una leyenda para empezar.

-No trates de engañarme- refutó Gilgamesh, nuevas armas saliendo de los portales.- Sí en verdad fueras un héroe sin leyenda, entonces no habría forma en la que me obligaras a usar armas de mayor categoría.

Con un ademán, una nueva andada de armas salio disparada contra Berseker.

- _Izquierda_ \- desvío un par de lanzas y espadas.- _Derecha_ \- el resultado fue el mismo.

Algo con lo que Vergil no contaba, era una lanza relativamente larga que se ocultaba a la sombra de otra, lo que dejó como resultado lo empalara.

Debido a la sorpresa, Vergil no pudo evitar retroceder hasta llegar junto a Illya.

Gilgamesh esperaba alguna reacción, por eso se sorprendió al ver la expresión serena de Vergil mientras el arma se disipaba, su herida ya habiéndose cerrado.

-Se dice que hay varios héroes capaces de sanar de heridas mortales como si no fueran nada- comentó Gilgamesh.- La máxima expresión de la perseverancia humana. Sin embargo, mi tesoro es todo lo contrario.

»Es infinita, la máxima expresión de una fuerza arrolladora- informó, más armas habiéndose manifestado ya.- Como puedes ver, desborda de armas hechas para matar héroes.

-Que suerte la mía entonces- dijo Vergil en tono divertido.- Veras, Rey de los Héroes...yo no soy uno de tus súbditos- comentó de manera sombría.

-Entonces como un rey es mi deber mostrarte tu lugar...Faker- sentenció el rey.- Es mi deber vencerte.

Vergil observó a Illya, viendo su expresión que clamaba por sangre.

-Berserker no perderá contra nadie- defendió la niña, temblando del rencor que tenía contra el rubio.- ¡Por qué el es el más fuerte del mundo!

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó, Vergil ya había cargado contra el rey.

Gilgamesh tampoco perdió tiempo, y arma tras arma empezó a ser disparada.

Vergil veía en cámara lenta el mundo a su alrededor. Como espadas rozaban su piel, de vez en cuando bloqueando alguna que pudiera alcanzar a Illya, y como el número de portales en el cielo aumentaba.

Sin quererlo, memorias de Illya empezaron a fluir en su mente.

 _En una habitación que Vergil bien conocía, una pequeña niña albina jugaba con sus peluches._

 _La pequeña se notaba ansiosa, como si esperara a alguien._

 _Asomándose por la ventana, vio cómo alguien caminaba entre la ventisca. Cosa que iluminó su mirada._

 _-¡Regreso!- anunció felizmente._

 _Sin perder mucho tiempo, la pequeña Illya salió corriendo a la entrada dl castillo, no importándole el atraer las miradas de los sirvientes que residían en este mismo._

 _-¡Bienvenido, Kiri...!-_

 _El abrir de la puerta la detuvo en sus pisadas, la ventisca soplando ahora en su cara. Pero su expresión ahora era una confundida._

 _No había nadie._

 _Su mirada se mostró entristecida._

 _Vergil sentía pena por su Master en ese momento, pera aún así no se le impidió ver...eso._

 _Una sombra, una sustancia, algo que exhibía maldad de forma concentrada se arrastraba a los pies de Illya._

 _Sin darse cuenta, una mujer abrazo a la pequeña._

 _-¿Mama?- preguntó estupefacta._

 _-A tu madre la destruyeron- comunicó el ser.- Murió a manos del hombre que más amó._

 _Esta situación solo causaba un revuelto en el estomago del Servant._

 _-¿Qué dices?- cuestionó el recuerdo.- Mama dijo que se convertiría en el Santo Grial y que Kiritsugu la mantendría a salvo._

 _-Me traicionaron- susurró el ser, solo para otro recuerdo se sobreponga al actual. Esta vez mostrando la sombra de una mujer en cama hablando con un hombre.- Ese hombre nos traicionó a todas._

 _La cara del hombre finalmente se alcanzó a mostrar, revelando a nada más y nadie menos que Emiya Kiritsugu, apuntado con un arma a Illya._

 _-Y nos desecho como un objeto-_

 _-¡NOOO!- gritó Illya en negación._

 _Vergil desearía que todo acabara ahí, pero la pesadilla estaba lejos de terminar para ambos._

 _Con el tiempo, los Einzbern fueron aprovechando la inestabilidad mental de Illya, despojándola de todo lo que la hacía feliz, hasta el punto de que Illya se convenció de estar bien por sí solo._

 _La sombra negra solo causaba más desastre para el psique de Illya, hasta el punto en el que odiaba a Shirou solo por existir._

 _Con el tiempo, una coraza oscura se presentó en Illyasviel, despojándola de su humanidad. Pronto llegando al punto de que solo había oscuridad rodeándola._

 _Illyasviel vivió en la oscuridad por una década, donde la coraza solo hacía más que solidificarse. Justo cuando parecía imposible recuperar esa luz..._

 _-Te pregunto, ¿eres mi Master?_ -

 ** _CRACK_**

 _Vergil se vio a sí mismo, iluminando la oscuridad en la vida de Illya._

 _El proceso fue lento, y las grietas eran pocas, pero nada de eso importo. Con el paso del tiempo, cada uno fue dejando sus propias ambiciones de lado, llegándose a ver cómo auténticos amigos._

 _Illya era la Princesa Blanca que necesitaba ser protegida a toda costa, y Vergil el Caballero Azul que sacrificaría todo por ella._

 _-¡Ve por ellos, BERSERKER!-_

 ** _CRASH_**

Con un sonido estrepitoso, Vergil y Gilgamesh atravesaron el techo del castillo.

En su espalda, Vergil cuidaba de Illya a toda costa.

Detrás de él, Gilgamesh no dejaba de sacar armas para matar a su rival.

 _-No perderá_ \- pensó la niña con determinación.- _Vergil no perderá contra uno como el_. ¡Porque el es más fuerte que nadie!

Multitud de portales empezaron a rodearlos en pleno vuelo, solo para empezar a disparar como si de morteros se tratasen.

-¡Mierda!- viendo que no tenía muchas opciones, Vergil protegió a Illya con su cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto de las armas en todo su cuerpo.

-Seguro te derrotaré- comentó casual Gilgamesh.- ¿Qué importa? Ya que tú morirás de todas formas, ¿por qué no te deshaces de tu carga al final?- veía a ambos con malicia, como una serpiente estrangulando a su presa.- Sí luchas libre de cargas, tendrás posibilidades de matarme.

Dejando a Illya en su lugar, Vergil se levantó.

Chocando miradas con Gilgamesh, Vergil solo mostró determinación

-Ni necesito moverme- declaró el hijo de Sparda.- No necesito moverme, Rey de los Héroes, para tener tu cabeza en una pica.

-Ya veo- dijo el rey haciendo el asunto de menos.- Sí ese es tu deseo, muere con tu...

 ** _CLANK_**

Los ojos de Gilgamesh mostraron genuina sorpresa, inseguro de que es lo que pasó.

Llevando su mano a su mejilla derecha, vio sangre. Su sangre.

Viendo a su espalda, clavada en una pared, una [Espada Convocada] se encontraba.

Viendo a la espalda de Vergil, vio con ira como más de estas se empezaban a formar, igualando en número a las suyas.

-¡¿Es así como te burlas de tu Rey?!- rugió de ira.- ¡¿Imitándolo como el más simple de los Fakers?! ¡Ese pecado merece la muerte como la rata rastrera que eres!

De sus propios portales, una tormenta de espadas salió disparada...solo para ser interceptadas por las [Espadas Convocadas] en pleno aire.

No importaba cuantos portales eran creados por el rey, las [Espadas Convocadas] interceptaban todas las armas.

-No pierdas- dijo una Illya casi llorase, al ver cómo el espectáculo era muy cansino para Vergil.- ¡BERSERKER!

Pronto, el techo del lugar se iluminó, dando un espectáculo parecido a una lluvia de meteoritos.

-¿Es todo lo que puede hacer, oh gran rey?- preguntó Vergil de forma casual, tratando de hacer que Illya se relaje un poco, y de paso molestar a su oponente.

-¡No juegues conmigo Faker!- gritó el rey.- ¡Te haré trabajar arduamente!

Los Hougus aumentaron en velocidad, ahora haciendo que Vergil se vea obligado a detenerlos el mismo.

La tarea de mantener sus [Espadas Convocadas] a tan altas velocidades y desenfundar a [Yamato] juntos reiteró a mucha concentración, lo que no pudo evitar que un par de lanzas se incrustaran en el abdomen de Vergil, quien a pesar de esto seguía destruyendo más proyectiles.

-¡Finalmente te acorrale, Faker!-

 _-Es hora_ \- pensó Vergil, empezando a moverse.

El hijo de Sparda cargó contra el rey, esquivando un par de Hougus por aquí, destruyendo otro par por allá y repeliéndolos con sus [Espadas Convocadas] cuando podía.

-¡Carajo!- maldijo Vegil al sentir los portales abriéndose en su espalda, a poca distancia de su carne, así como las armas que lo dejaron anclado al suelo.

-Si hubiera renunciado a su ama, habría podido ganar- dijo Gilgamesh de forma victoriosa.- Al final, no era más que un Faker que solo podía luchar- dijo mientras se acercaba al montón de escombros.- Esperaba algo mejor del hombre que pudo herirme.

En frente de él, arrodillado mientras se encontraba retenido contra el suelo, Vergil solo veía al suelo. Su cabello, antes peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, caía sobre sus ojos.

Un brillo carmesí llamó la atención de Gilgamesh, solo para ver estupefacto como Vergil se empezaba a levantar, los Hougus incrustados en su cuerpo.

Rin y Shirou, quienes habían podido llegar gracias a todo el escándalo, veían como el tan terriblemente poderoso Bersker se levantaba para encarar este nuevo reto.

Illya no despegaba la mirada de su Servant por ningún segundo, temerosa que desapareciera si pestañeaba.

Gilgamesh por su parte veía esto con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

En cámara lenta, Vergil se abalanzó contra el Rey de los Héroes, [Yamato] en alto.

Milímetro por milímetro se iba acercando a su objetivo, el tiempo pareciendo que se había detenido.

Sin embargo, la mayoría vio con duda como Vergil de la nada salió disparada hacia atrás.

-¡Berserker!- llamó Illya en preocupación.

Vergil aterrizó de forma suave en el suelo, antes de saltar de nueva cuenta en el aire.

Entonces todos lo pudieron ver mejor.

Algo seguía el rastro de Vergil.

En mitad del aire, Vergil se vio rodeado de lazos dorados que surgían de varias partes.

-¿Cadenas?- se cuestionó.

Una cadena lo atrapó del cuello, con tanta fuerza como para dejarlo al nivel del suelo nuevamente.

Otra se enrolló en su brazo.

Otra en su pierna.

Una en su torso.

Pronto, Vergil se encontraba encadenado completamente.

No importaba cuanto lo tratara el Servant Berserker, esas cadenas lo tenían apresado.

-¡Regresa a mi, Berserker!- comando Illya, sus Circuitos Mágicos haciéndose visibles en su rostro.

Para consternación de la joven Einzbern, nada pasaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.- Te dije que regresaras a mi interior. ¿Por qué no...?

-¡Illya!- la interrumpió Vergil.- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!- dijo con urgencia.- ¡Huye mientras yo lo retengo! ¡No puedo arriesgarme a que quedes en el fuego cruzado!

-No tiene sentido Faker- le dijo Gilgamesh.- ¡Enkidu: Las Cadenas del Cielo!- anunció con orgullo.

»Todo lo que este sujeto a estas cadenas no puede escapar, incluido un dios- informó.- Al contrario, a todos aquellos que tienen un alto nivel de divinidad los aprisiona más fuerte.

»¡Solo un hombre con la sangre de los dioses sería capaz de tales hazañas como las tuyas!- dijo mientras veía a Vergil.- Como si dejara que te teletransportara mediante un Reiju.

El rey lo veía burlón, ¿como no?

Vergil no podía escapar de esto, no importara cuanto lo tratara, y el semi-demonio lo sabía muy bien.

Con un ademán, el rey comando una solitaria lanza que saliera de su portal.

Sin control alguno en sus movimientos, Vergil solo pudo recibir el ataque en el pecho, la lanza atravesando su corazón.

-I...Illya- dijo como pudo Vergil, escupiendo sangre por su boca.

-No...- dijo la susodicha, viendo de forma temblorosa como la sangre brotaba sin control.- ¡No, no, Berserker!

Vergil se retorcía en las cadenas, tratando desesperadamente de librarse de estas, pero el agarre solo aumentaba.

 _-Ne...Necesito más poder_ \- pensó Vergil.

Todos fueron testigos, el como el Hijo de Sparda caía de rodillas al suelo, su piel tornándose gris, y el fuego en sus ojos extinguiéndose.

Illya solo pudo retrocedió, horrorizada ante la imagen de su protector invencible cayendo.

Gilgamesh solo satisfecho, sacando una espada común y corriente de su bóveda.

Como todo un depredador, el rey avanzó lentamente contra Illya, quien seguí absorta viendo a su Servant.

Siendo tarde ya, Illya solo alcanzo a voltear cuando el ataque estuvo por conectar.

 ** _SPLAT_**

-¡Aggghhh!-

Illyasviel trataba desesperadamente de detener la sangre que salía por donde antaño se encontraban sus perfectamente funcionales ojos. La sangre caía al suelo.

-Berserker...- en un intento de confort final, trato de alcanzar a su protector a toda costa, tanteando el aire en frente de ella.- ¡BERSEKER!

Eso hizo el truco.

La visión de Vergil, la cual era oscura, se tornó roja en ese preciso momento. Su sangre hervía. Sus músculos tensados se relajaron.

Entonces el infierno se desató.

Gilgamesh no sabia como, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba incrustado en una pared del castillo.

Viendo hacia en frente, sus ojos mostraron shock.

Enkidu, las cadenas capaces de sostener dioses, estaban hechas pedazos, como si a pura fuerza bruta hubieran sido reventadas.

Pero eso no fue lo llamo su atención.

En frente suyo, entre él y Illya, de fácilmente unos 2 metros y medio, una figura le devolvía la mirada con sed de sangre.

El ser estaba cubierto por una gruesa armadura negra parecida a la de un caballero medieval, su casco parecía tener 2 cuernos orientados hacia abajo y su máscara recordaba a una cara humana.

Su capa púrpura ondeaba al aire, y una enorme espada tipo claymore apuntaba directamente contra el.

-¿Bersker?- preguntó Illya confundida al sentir la capa que envolvía al Servant.

El shock de Gilgamesh se pasó rápido, solo para ser reemplazado por ira.

-¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mi amigo?!- rugió con ira el Rey de los Héroes.- ¡Tú, rata de la calle! ¡Tú, FAKER!

Viendo que su preciada carga se encontraba a salvo por el momento, Berserker le devolvió la mirada al Rey de los Héroes, y de lo más profundo de su ser, dejó escapar un rugido bestial.

 _ **-¡RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO OAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!-**_

Vergil Sparda, el Demonio Azul, el Servant Clase Berserker, estaba iracundo.

-¡No eres un verdadero héroe!- gritó de repente Gilgamesh, su orgullo impidiéndole el mostrar miedo.- ¡Solo eres un vil demonio! ¡La peor clase de Faker!

Avanzando hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de Vergil, Gilgamesh seguía sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡YO SOY UN REY, CRIATURA TONTA!- le gritó.- ¡NO ME VOY A DEJAR INTIMIDAR POR...!

Gilgamesh tuvo que dejar su monólogo de lado al sentir como la nueva espada de Vergil casi lo corta a la mitad.

La única prueba de ello era una herida que recorría todo el torso del rey.

Gilgamesh estaba por decirle algo, cuando un rodillazo en el pecho de parte de Vergil lo mando a volar.

Agarrando restos de Enkidu, Vergil apaborreo a Gilgamesh con esta misma.

 _-¿Este...este es Vergil?_ \- se cuestionó Illya, sintiendo toda la conmoción a su alrededor.- _¿Es por esto que la Mejora de Locura estaba bloqueada?_

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE ME HUMILLE AÚN MÁS!- gritó Gilgamesh, un solitario portal extendiéndose sobre su mano.

En su estado más primario, Vergil aún tenía sus instintos tan afilados como siempre, y sabía que no podía dejar que el rey convocará esa arma.

 ** _-Poder...más...poder-_**

Entonces, un destello de claridad llego a su mente.

Era leve, pero lo pudo ver bien.

Era...era...era el mismo.

Este Vergil era poderoso, mucho más poderoso de lo que él mismo podía aspirar a ser.

Sostenía una espada que él nunca había visto antes, dorada en su enteridad, con ambas manos, y...cierto ataque era cargado.

Ese ataque, sería suficiente...suficiente para huir por el momento.

Sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, Vergil la alzó en toda su gloria frente a Gilgamesh.

El brillo dorado que emanaba de la espada era tanto que incluso el mismo Rey de Oro se tuvo que tapar los ojos.

 ** _-¡HEILIG...GETSUGA...TENSHO!_**

En ese momento, su espada descendió.

 **IIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOO**

Y corte.

Bueno, la batalla contra Gilgamesh llegó(no se preocupen, que habrá revancha).

Dios, fue uno de los capítulos con más carga emocional que he sufrido(y eso que no se compara al de 7000 palabras de Devil Tear).

Bueno, vimos un par de cosas...interesantes en este capítulo.

Gilgamesh rompió la regla número 1...NADIE SE METE CON ILLYA

Vaya que lo pagó caro.

Las [Espadas Convocadas] sí que le dieron competencia a Gilgamesh, donde el Servant Clase Archer de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial tuvo que esforzarse de verdad.

Algunos se preguntarán, ¿por qué Vergil no activo el [Devil Trigger]?

El tipo andaba más concentrado en proteger a Illya que en ganar la pelea, sino lo hubiera usado cuando sus [Espadas Convocadas] se empezaron a ver abrumadas.

Nelo Angelo apareció. La verdadera forma Berserker de Vergil.

Y, ¿Heilig Getsuga Tensho? ¿Vio a otro Vergil? Más a futuro explicaré esto...pero eso es otra historia.

Ahora con las estadísticas actualizadas de Vergil.

Clase:Berserker

Master: Illyasviel von Ainzbern

Verdadero Nombre: Vergil Sparda

Títulos: Hijo de Sparda, Dark Slayer, Demonio Azul, Nelo Angelo, Faker(Gilgamesh).

Genero: Masculino

Altura/Peso: 1.80m/68Kg

Alineación: Mal Caótico

Fuerza: B

Resistencia: A

Agilidad: A

Mana: A

Suerte: C-

Hougu: A

Habilidades de Clase:

-Mejora de la Locura: Bloqueada(el sistema del Santo Grial bloqueo esta habilidad debido al peligro que representaría).

Habilidades Personales:

-Regeneración: A(debido a su herencia demoníaca, Vergil heredó una regeneración que lo cura de heridas fatales en cuestión de segundos)

-Memoria Muscular: A(a pesar de su categoría, Vergil no pierde su habilidad con la espada, velocidad o agilidad e inteligencia).

-[Espadas Convocadas: A(construcciones de energía que Vergil usa para atacar enemigos a distancia o también para aumentar su defensa como una forma de escudo).

-Nelo Angelo: A(transformación oscura de Vergil. Se activa cuando Vergil sucumbe a la ira en su interior. Su patrón de ataques cambia, concentrándose ahora en destruir al enemigo, no dándole mucho cuidado a sus alrededores).

Hougus:

-[Beowulf](anti-unidad) Rango B(forjado a partir del poder de un poderoso demonio, da a su usuario un aumento en fuerza y velocidad y ataques tan precisos como la luz).

-[Yamato](anti-ejército) Rango A(espada que se dice lo corta todo, es capaz de cortar entre las dimensiones anulando así cualquier técnica espacio-tiempo que su usuario decida).


	6. Rojo contra Azul: El Requiem de un Heroe

_Illya no sabía donde se encontraba, o él por que sus ojos se sentían irritados, ella solo veía lluvia a su alrededor._

 _Sus ropas se encontraban húmedas, y se tenía que tapar los oídos por el ocasional trueno que retumbaba en la creación._

 _Simplemente sabía que se encontraba sola en lo alto de una enormef torre._

 _Entonces, destellos entre la lluvia llamaron su atención, y como si fuera un espejismo, vio a su protector. Su cabello estaba para abajo debido a la intensidad de la lluvia, pero ella lo podría reconocer donde sea._

-¡Berserker!- _grito la pequeña en un intento de llamar su atención._

 _Más este no parecía reparar en su presencia_.

 _-¿Porque te rehusas a ganar poder?- le pregunto el peliblanco a su oponente el cual Illya ni se había molestado en ver._

 _Pero ahora que parecía importante, se permitió tener un vistazo, y en ese instante la sangre se le congeló._

 _Del otro lado de esta singular torre, un hombre idéntico a su Berserker, solo que se ropas rojas, se encontraba arrodillado, levantándose como podía gracias a una imponente espada de dos manos casi tan grande como el._

-¿Ber...serker?- _se preguntó confundida_.

 _-El poder de nuestro padre, Sparda- continuó diciendo Berserker._

 _-¡¿Hermanos?! \- pensó Illyasviel en shock total ante la revelación._

 _-¿Padre?- cuestionó Red Berserker, antes de empezar a reírse con sarcasmo.- Yo no tengo un padre. Simplemente no me agradas, es todo-declaró serio._

 _En ese momento, dando un grito, Red y Blue Berserker chocaron sus armas la una contra la otra._

 _Tanta era la fuerza que aplicaban ambos, que Illya claramente podía ver que ahí donde las espadas conectaban, el metal se ponía al rojo vivo._

 _Con un simple movimiento, Blue Berserker fue capaz de desarmar a su hermano y en un fluido movimiento lo atravesó en el pecho con [Yamato]._

 _-Tonterías, Dante- dijo Vergil, revelando el nombre de su gemelo ante su Master.- Tonterías._

 _Berserker no se había inmutado ante lo que había hecho a su propio hermano, y solo aplicó más fuerza a la herida, haciendo que Dante casi cayera de rodillas._

 _-El poder lo es todo- dijo solemne Vergil.- Y sin poder, no puedes proteger nada- dijo la doctrina que marcaba su sendero.- Mucho menos la vida misma._

 _Y así como si nada, Vergil saco a [Yamato] del cuerpo de su gemelo, sabiendo de antemano que viviría gracias a la sangre de su padre._

 _Aprovechando ese momento, Vergil retiró la mitad del medallón de su madre que descansaba en el cuello de su hermano._

 _Dante extendió la mano en un intento de evitar esto, pero con un rápido corte de parte de [Yamato, Berserker lo puso abajo._

 _Viendo la figura de su hermano tirado en la lluvia, Vergil no sintió nada de culpa o remordimiento. Nada._

 _Illya estaba estupefacta, y las palabras morían en su garganta, incapaz también de formular algún pensamiento coherente._

 _Todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba, todo el excepto su fiel protector, quien se marchaba del lugar a paso lento, perdiéndose cada más entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba a ambos._

 _Pronto, oscuridad rodeó nuevamente a Illya, pero esta se sentía más...vacía que la anterior, y mucho más densa de la que la rodeaba antes._

 _La pequeña Master estaba aterrada, no lo podía negar. Estaba tentada a llamar el nombre de su protector nuevamente, pero algo la detuvo en seco._

 _-¡FAKER!- ese insulto que tantas veces hoyo venir de la boca del Rey de los Héroes retumbó en todo el lugar._

 _Illya se hubiera encogido de miedo, si es que algo en la voz del Rey de Oro no le hubiera llamado la atención._

 _Ese algo habiendo sido el tono._

-¿Una mujer?- _pregunto Illyasviel confusa._

 _Entonces, luz nuevamente inundó el lugar, y lo siguiente que Illya pudo ver fue un campo de batalla a sus pies, y ella misma parada en una extraña plataforma empinada._

 _Solo volteo un poco a su derecha, y ahí caminando como si nada se encontraba Berserker, disparando sus [Espadas Convocadas] contra el enemigo._

 _Del otro lado, una vista un tanto rara la sorprendió._

 _Usando el [Gate of Babylon] como si fuera suyo propio, una rubia casi de la misma edad que aparentaba Vergil tenía puesta parte de una armadura de oro, y veía al de azul con verdaderas ganas de descuartizarlo._

 _-¿Que...¡Que está pasando aquí?!- exclamo confundida Illya, no teniendo idea de lo que veía._

 _-¿Que acaso ya te cansaste, Counterfaker?- pregunto Vergil a la rubia, no viéndose para nada inmutado por el tener que repeler tal cantidad de Hougus a la vez, más bien parecía divertirse con toda la situación._

 _Lo último que vio Illyasviel de toda la situación a su alrededor, era ver un grupo que se enfrentaba a un ejército de lo que parecían ser sombras, y juraría haber oído su misma voz entre tanto tumulto._

 **XXX**

Illyasviel von Einzbern despertó súbitamente dando profundas bocanadas de aire, como si sus propios pulmones necesitaran más de lo regular.

-¡Berserker!- fue lo que grito en su primer momento de claridad.

De inmediato, su fiel protector de azul acudió a su lado, y viendo que su preciada carga se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios, no dudó en arrodillarse con tal de poder abrazarla.

El sentir los confiables brazos de su protector alrededor suyo, hizo que la pequeña Master de cabello blanco estallara en un mar de lagrimas, la impotencia y miedo que le había ocasionado Gilgamesh aún fresca en su memoria.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Vergil en tono bajo, acariciando suavemente el pelo de su Master.- Nada te volverá a pasar- le prometió.

Vergil no recordaba mucho de cuando entró en...ese estado salvaje o de las acciones que había tomado. Estaba feliz que Illya haya sido capaz de recuperar la vista gracias al enlace que creo entre ambos, pero no recuerda ninguna de sus acciones.

Recuerda los gritos de Illya claramente, así como que Gilgamesh estaba por liberar algo peligroso ahí mismo, pero más que nada... Más que nada, recuerda que en ese momento había "ascendido" de jerarquía.

No sabía cómo, pero había ascendido en la Clase Berserker. Se había convertido en Grand Berserker; el pináculo de la Clase Berserker.

No recordaba sus acciones en ese momento de gran ira suya, pero si recuerda haber accedido al Kaleidoscope por unos momentos, momentos cruciales puesto que ahora era mucho más poderoso de lo que había sido en vida su padre.

Vio a otros Vergil Sparda a través de la creación, así como también a otros Berserker, fue poco el conocimiento que ganó de cada uno, pero combinado lo hizo un ser completamente distinto.

Tenía mucho poder ahora.

Tenia mucho más poder que Gilgamesh.

Tenía el suficiente poder como para protegerla.

Podía proteger a Illya ahora.

Y así, el ahora Servant Grand Berserker podía ganar esta guerra.

 **XXX**

-Trace On-

Estas simples palabras, que representaban más de lo que traducían, fueron dichas simultáneamente por dos hombres que eran el mismo, cada uno representando ideales completamente distintos.

Emiya Shirou veía a Archer, Counter Guardian EMIYA, trazar su par predilecto de armas, y el le seguía el paso.

A un lado del conflicto entre ambos, Saber, Arturia Pendragon, veía como su ex-Master estaba por combatir contra el resultado de él mismo traicionado por sus propios ideales, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Matou Sakura, anteriormente Tohsaka, como siempre veía con admiración a su Sempai, aunque también con tristeza al hombre en el que estaba destinado a transformarse.

Estos últimos 2 días han sido de los más movidos para todos.

Luego del combate entre Berserker y el Rey de los Héroes, al grupo de Emiya se les acercó un aliado de lo más inesperado. El Servant Lancer mismo.

Con ayuda del Irlandés, el grupo fue capaz de asaltar el nuevo taller de Caster y recuperar a Saber. Todo como había sido planeado.

Lo que no fue planeado era que poco después Archer mismo asesinara a Caster y al Master de esta misma, secuestrara a la hermana mayor de las Tohsaka y finalmente revelara que era en realidad Emiya Shirou.

Archer prometió que liberaría a su antigua Master, si es que su versión juvenil era capaz de vencerlo en un combate en la única locación disponible, el abandonado Castillo Einzbern.

Luego de que Archer les contara su historia, de cómo se pasó a convertir en uno de los perros de Alaya, la Voluntad de la Humanidad, y como fue traicionado por sus propios ideales de Héroe de la Justicia luego de matar a tanta gente en un ciclo sin fin solo para preservar a la humanidad, decidió haber tenido suficiente, y aprovechando el ser invocado en esta Guerra del Santo Grial se dispuso a terminar con el problema de raíz.

Y así es como llegamos a este momento, donde ambos hombres estaban por chocar aceros el uno contra el otro, por ver los ideales de quien prevalecían.

-Les agradecería que cesaran todo su tumulto en este instante.-

Esa voz congeló a ambos hombres en seco, sus espadas a milímetros de chocar.

Los ojos de Saber se agrandaron de manera sobrehumana.

Y Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la nuca. Reconocía esa voz bastante bien de las pesadillas que sufría.

-Berserker- siseó en descontento Archer.

-¿Co...Como es posible?- tartamudeo Shirou.

No era para menos, él pensó que había muerto.

-¡Berserker!- grito Saber.

La Servant de la espada hubiera avanzado a combatir al Servant de la locura, de no ser por el detalle clave que [Yamato] estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Sakura.

-EMIYA, Emiya, Arturia- saludó como si nada Vergil a la compañía que tenía, antes de dirigirle una mirada curiosa a Sakura.- Parece que después de la muerte de Rider, los insectos en tu interior murieron Matou- dio su inspección.

-¿Que es lo qué haces aquí Berserker?- interrogó el Counter Guardian a esta nueva variable en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

-Grand Berserker- corrigió como si nada Vergil, dejando estupefactos a 3 de los presentes.

-¿Como dijiste?- cuestionó Saber, habiendo materializado su espada invisible.

-Dije Grand Berserker, Saber- explicó con paciencia Vergil.

-Eso es imposible- dijo sin ninguna duda Archer.

El Servant del arco por el momento había dejado de lado a su versión juvenil, en el fondo sumamente preocupado por aquella chica que se había hecho parte indispensable de su vida y que a día de hoy se seguía lamentando de no haber podido salvar.

Por el momento se concentraría en la amenaza más grande con la que se había encontrado desde Gilgamesh mismo.

-Solo hay dos Grand Servant, Caster y Assassin- continuó Archer.

-Puedes agradecerle a Gilgamesh por eso- contestó, escupiendo el nombre del Rey de los Héroes con tanto veneno como le sea posible.- Durante nuestro combate, fui capaz de acceder al Kaleidoscope por unos míseros momentos, aunque más que suficientes como para ascender a un Grand Servant.

Esto dejó de piedra a Saber.

 _-Si Berserker ya de por sí era poderoso antes_...- ponderó el Rey de los Caballeros esta, para nada agradable, situación. No le gustaba las implicaciones de esto.

-Saber- habló el Servant de la locura a su compatriota en el uso de la espada.- Te agradecería si tu y Emiya se hagan a un lado- hablo con calma, aunque había algo más en su tono.- Sino...- y justo en ese momento, unas versiones miniaturas de las [Espadas Convocadas] se materializaron, justo en frente de los ojos aterrados de Sakura.

La amenaza quedó al aire, pero fue suficiente como para que Shirou y Saber entendieran.

Muy renuentemente, Shirou disipó a Kansho y Bakuya de sus manos, y junto a Saber se pusieron a un lado.

-Gracias por su comprensión- agradeció Vergil, desapareciendo sus constructos de los ojos de Sakura, más en cambio más de estas aparecieron alrededor de su cuello, rotando en una especie de órbita.- Puedes ir con ellos Matou, mis espadas no te mataran- aseguró.

Lentamente, Sakura fue caminado junto a Shirou y Saber, temerosa de que la palabra del ahora Grand Berserker sea falsa.

Vergil sonrió internamente ante la actitud de la chica al no confiar mucho en su palabra. Si bien el tendía a traicionar a sus pocos aliados, siempre lo hacía de forma en la que lo vieran venir.

Cuando el Hijo de Sparda apuñala a alguien por la espalda, siempre se aseguraba de hacerlo en su cara.

Justo cuando la joven había llegado a salvo junto a Shirou, [Espadas Convocadas] cayeron del techo, haciendo que parte de este cayera también, en efecto habiendo separado a Archer y Grand Berserker del resto.

-Con los mirones fuera de escena...- contempló Vergil, más se tuvo que ver interrumpido a la hora de tener que atrapar una flecha común de parte de Archer.

Volteando a ver al Counter Guardian, Vergil se topó con este fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por que siempre son los Servants de Illya los que me impiden mi misión?- se pregunto un tanto mosqueado.

-Es por que no estás destinado a cumplirla, EMIYA- comentó Vergil en tono tranquilo, viendo como la flecha se empezaba a disipar ya.

-Esto no te incumbía para nada- le recordó Archer.

-Todo lo contrario Archer- dijo Vergil, viéndolo serio esta vez.- Mi Master marco a Emiya Shirou como suyo para matar, y solo ella podrá hacerlo.

-Pues entonces solo tendré que pasar sobre ti para hacer esto- comentó Archer, volviendo a trazar sus armas.- Esta vez no me contendré.

-Eso espero- comentó divertido Vergil.

En ese instante, ambos hombres de cabello blanco desaparecieron de sus lugares, y como si fueran un par de cometas de rojo y azul empezaron a chocar consecutivamente por todo el lugar, creando una fisura por aquí y por allá.

En uno de estos mucho choques entre ambos, Archer trato de hacer un corte cruzado a la sección media de Vergil, pero el Grand Servant lo bloqueo de forma fácil con una [Yamato] envainada.

Archer vio con fastidio como su decimonoveno juego de hojas presentaban grietas, a pesar de haberlas reforzado al máximo posible.

Dándole una patada en pleno pecho, Vergil mando a EMIYA lejos, pero el Servant del arco solo pudo sonreír ante esto antes de mandar sus espadas como boomerangs contra el de azul.

En un fluido movimiento [Yamato] cortó ambas armas como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, más estas mismas explotaron con fuerza ante Vergil, lo que conllevó a que fuera a estrellarse a la base de las escaleras que apenas y se podían mantener de pie.

 _-Los "Rompió_ "- pensó Vergil, con una sonrisa de reto ante las técnicas que empleaba Archer cuando luchaba en serio.

"Romper" un Hougu era una carta desesperada paró los Espíritus Heroicos. En teoría, cualquier Espíritu Heroico podía sobrecargar de energía unos de sus Hougus, hasta el punto de superar el máximo poder que dicho objeto tenía. Esta sorprendente habilidad venía con un costo, puesto que Hougu que se "Rompa" no se podía volver a generar, quedando como inutilizado a pesar de regresar al Trono de los Héroes.

Este era un problema que EMIYA no tenía. El Counter Guardian podía trazar el mismo Hougu una y otra vez, "Romperlo" a placer, y no tener los efectos negativos de esto. Sin duda le quedaba este estilo.

Cuando Vergil apartó toda la tierra que había en el aire, se topó con la imagen de Archer, su arco apuntándole, la cuerda de este mismo tensada, y energía carmesí acumulándose en la espada torcida que preparó.

Vergil suspiró un poco exasperado ante esto.

-¡[Caladbolg]!- grito EMIYA, liberando su proyectil predilecto a quemarropa contra Grand Berserker.

 ** _BOOM_**

Todos en el área pudieron sentir el mini-terremoto, y como una parte de la mansión simplemente fue obliterada, dejando solo tierra quemada donde antes.

Archer dejó su arco de lado, y volvió a trazar a Kansho y Bakuya mientras se ponía en guardia, viendo fijamente al frente.

 _-Si ahora es un Grand Servant, dudo que incluso eso sea suficiente_ \- pensó de forma precavida.

Todo pensamiento coherente de Archer fue volado por la ventana al ver lo que tenía en frente.

 _ **CLANG**_

Kansho y Bakuya cayeron de las manos de su portador, este incapaz de comprender lo que veía.

-¿Como...?- trató de formular la pregunta Archer, pero las palabras no salían.

-Ventajas de ser un Servant en la cúspide de una clase- respondió de forma tranquila Vergil.

Dando un corte para disipar todo el polvo y tierra en el aire, una nueva arma reposaba en las manos del Hijo de Sparda.

Esta era una espada.

-¿Como es...?-

Una espada casi tan grande como el mismo Vergil.

-¿Como es que...?-

La espada estaba hecha para ser sujetada con ambas manos a pesar de tener el filo solo de un lado.

-¿Como es que la...?-

Y su principal y único material era la piedra.

-¿Como es que la tienes?- finalmente pudo preguntar Archer, incrédulo del arma que sostenía Vergil en sus manos.

[Nine Lives, una espada/hacha de piedra sólida. Su gran tamaño y peso hacia que pocos fueran capaces de empuñarla apropiadamente, pero aún así era un arma legendaria que en su momento fue el arma insignia del héroe mas reconocido en su época. El Hougu característico de Berserker Hércules. Otro de los protectores de Illyasviel von Einzbern.

-Como había dicho antes Archer, las ventajas que obtuve al ascender a Grand Berserker- contestó simplemente Vergil.

De un momento a otro, Archer se encontró literalmente entre la espada y la pared, [Nine Lives] listo para destrozarlo.

Instintivamente, Archer erigió el [Rho Aias] como protección.

El escudo ofreció poca resistencia ante el peso del Hougu combinado con la naturalmente fuerza monstruosa de Vergil, pero fue más que suficiente para Archer para acercarse a su adversario, y con una solitaria Kansho lo atravesó en el pecho antes de alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

Vergil dio moción de empezar a caer a sobre una rodilla suya, y por un momento Archer había bajado su guardia.

Grave error puesto que de una décima de segundo a otra, Vergil apareció en un destello justo en frente de él, [Beowulf] estaba siendo empuñado, y un uppercut estaba siendo liberado.

Archer apenas y pudo esquivarlo, siendo que el ataque apenas y lo rozó, pero un pequeño corte se presentó en su barbilla, y el techo del lugar explotó debido a la presión del aire provocada de ese simple golpe.

Vergil prosiguió, y esta vez con [Yamato, a poco estuvo de cortar a Archer por la mitad.

A poco, si no fuera por el nuevo par de hojas trazadas en sus manos.

Justo como Kansho y Bakuya, estas eran blanco y negro, pero eran más alargadas, y debido a que parecían estar compuestas de diversas hojas al mismo tiempo, tenían la forma de plumas.

Estas eran una versión superior de las armas predilectas de Archer, usando Trazado, Refuerzo, y Alteración; las únicas magias que Emiya Shirou dominaba y el único ámbito en el que excedía.

-Esta es una grata sorpresa Archer- comentó Grand Berserker, examinando de cerca las versiones mejoradas de Kansho y Bakuya.- Pensar que los Hougus podían evolucionar hasta este punto. Pero aún así necesitarás algo mejor que esto para vencerme- le comentó serio.

Haciendo girar para incrustar sus nuevas armas en el suelo, el Counter Guardian le dirigió la mirada el semi-demonio.

-No te preocupes por eso, Grand Berserker, te mostrare el poder de alguien que alguna vez se hizo llamar "Campeón de la Justicia"- comentó un mortalmente serio EMIYA.

-Será mejor que lo hagas- contestó secamente Vergil.- A menos de que no me muestres el verdadero alcance de tu poder, morirás sin siquiera haber estado cerca de cumplir con tu objetivo de matar a Emiya Shirou.

- _Ten cuidado con lo que pides_ \- pensó Archer, antes de extender su izquierda.

 _ **I am the bone of my sword**_

Al oír ese simple verso, el corazón de Vergil empezó a palpitar con emoción ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un oponente digno.

 _ **Steel is my body and fire is my blood**_

Justo al momento en el que Archer entonase el segundo verso de su aria, Tohsaka Rin venía arribando.

La heredara aún tenía frescos en su mente los recuerdos de Lancer sacrificándose por ella.

El ver al temible Berserker y a su anterior Servant, su corazón entró en conflicto sobre a quien apoyar en esta lucha.

 _ **I have created over a thousand blades**_

El resto del grupo Emiya llegó a escena, fue una suerte que Saber haya sido capaz de usar [Invisible Air] para salvaguardarlos de los escombros, y navegando a través del derrumbado castillo, pudieron llegar a la estancia.

Saber trato de sumarse al combate, pero un simple brazo alzado de parte de Shirou fue suficiente para detenerla en seco.

-Déjalos pelear- fue todo lo que dijo el hijo adoptivo del difunto Magus Killer.

 _ **Unknown to death; nor known to life**_

Habiéndose percatado de la presencia de todos, Vergil decidió ser piadoso y desapareció sus aun presentes [Espadas Convocadas] alrededor del cuello de Sakura.

Aunque fuera poco, sabía que necesitaría reunir todo el poder que tuviera disponible.

 _ **I have withstood pain to create many weapons**_

Justo en esa parte del aria, Shirou sintió un dolor fantasma en su brazo izquierdo, seguido de un sentimiento de muerte abrumador. Curiosamente también iba acompañado de una enrome tristeza.

 _ **Yet those hands shall never held anything**_

Saber solo pudo apretar sus nudillos en señal de frustración.

Cuando era Shirou quien la supleia de prana, jamás pudo luchar a su máximo en contra de Berserker, y ahora que se encontraba en su maximo, no podía igualar el marcador con el Servant.

 ** _I have no regrets, my whole life was... ¡UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!_**

En un estallido de llamas azules que partió lo poco que quedaba del suelo, todos se vieron cegados por pura luz.

Oxido lleno las fosas nasales de Vergil, tanto de hierro como de sangre seca.

El suelo a sus pies se sentía...extraño, como si no fuera en realidad tierra.

-Este, es el único Hougu perteneciente al Counter Guardian EMIYA- anunció la voz omnipresente de Archer.- Este, es mi mundo.

Todos los presentes finalmente pudieron abrir los ojos, para toparse con una vista que quitaba el aliento a quien sea.

El cielo se encontraba en un ocaso permanente, densas nubes disminuyendo los de por si pocos rayos de luz.

Desafiando la gravedad, enormes engranajes surcaban los cielos.

El "piso" era en realidad oxido de diferentes metales, pertenecientes a las numerosas espadas que se encontraban esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de la interminable colina.

En la cima de esta misma, Vergil veía a Archer, quien extendía los brazos para dar énfasis a la magnitud del mundo en el que se encontraban.

-Este es, Unlimited Blade Works. Mi Reality Marble- terminó el arquero, viendo las diferentes reacciones de asombro de todos los presentes.

-¡¿Reality Marble?!- exclamó en shock Rin.

Reality Marble, la manifestación del mundo interno de una persona en el plano físico. Era una herejía de lo más grave entre los Magus modernos puesto que involucraba explorar sus emociones.

Aun con tal mala reputación que se le daban, se podían contar con los dedos de ambas manos a aquellos individuos que han sido capaces de alcanzarlo, entre ellos el Rider de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, Iskandar.

Que alguien haya sido capaz de conseguir manifestar uno era motivo de ponerlo en los libros de historia.

- _Je-_ se rio Vergil levemente.

Esto le ganó miradas extrañadas de tanto Saber como de las hermanas. Shirou seguía viendo anonadado el mundo interno que bien podría llegar a ser suyo.

-Jajajaja- se empezó a reír más sonoramente Grand Berserker.

Esa risa en lugar de molestar a Archer, solo le ponía los pelos de punta, sentimiento compartido por todos los presentes.

-JaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- siendo ahora una plena carcajada, Vergil parecía finalmente el Servant de la Locura.

-¿De que te ríes, Grand Berserker?- pregunto Saber en tono acusatorio.- ¡¿Es que acaso no le muestras respeto a tu oponente?!

-Todo lo contrario Saber- dijo Vergil, limpiándose una honesta lágrima de diversión.- De todo lo que pudo hacer Archer... ¡ESTO SE LLEVA EL PREMIO!- exclamó, viendo Unlimited Blade Works, e inmediatamente clavó su mirada en Archer.- ¡ARCHEEERRR!- dando un grito desde lo más profundo de su propio alma, Grand Berserker inició la verdadera batalla.

-¡BERSERKER!- grito de igual manera el arquero, comandando las espadas clavadas en el suelo a surcar el aire y salir disparadas contra Vergil.

Con una combinación peculiar entre [Nine Lives] y [Yamato] en ambas manos, Vergil las reflectaba todas cuantas pudiera, y para que no sea el único que tenga que defenderse, [Espadas Convocadas] llovían sobre Archer.

El Faker original comando más de sus espadas sin nombre y usándolas a forma de un escudo muy poco ortodoxo, se pudo dar oportunidad de prepararse para un ya casi cerca Vergil.

Archer comando una solitaria pero aún así poderosa espada a sus manos.

-¡Balmung!- grito Archer, liberando el Hougu a quemarropa sobre Grand Berserker, quien se vio obligado a usar a [Nine Lives] para bloquear.

Decidiendo que no podía perder la marcha, Vergil desvaneció a [Yamato] e invocó la mitad inferior de [Beowulf, dándole así un plus a sus piernas, y no perder el ritmo que tenía al avanzar.

Archer veía que el avance de Grand Berserker no se detenía, así que descartando a Balmung, se acercó también hacia este, alzando ambas manos como si empuñara otra espada.

Vergil sabía que el estado de [Nine Lives] no era bueno, así que para evitar que el Hougu se dañara aún más, invocó el arma de otro Berserker como reemplazo, aunque decir que la invocó esta...mal, más bien el arma salió por cuenta propia.

Ambos esperaron hasta el último momento para materializar sus armas, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, Saber sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

 _-¡[Clarent Blood Arthur]!/¡[Arondight]!_ \- Archer y Grand Berserker chocaron las armas del Caballero de la Traición y del Caballero del Lago respectivamente, haciendo que resonaran en la lejanía.

A diferencia de como otras veces donde los ataques eran un rayo de energía, ambos hombres optaron por recubrir sus espadas en él aura que las caracterizaba a cada una, los choques que hacían fracturaban el "suelo" donde pisaban.

Alrededor de ambos, espadas sin nombre impactaban contra los constructos de Vergil, haciendo volar chispas por donde sean.

Aprovechando un descuido, Archer fue capaz de plantarle un martillo que sospechosamente lucia de origen nórdico contra la cara de Vergil, mandando a volar al Grand Berserker.

Yendo en persecución del aún atontado Grand Berserker, Archer invocó un par de lanzas en sus manos, ambas las cuales Saber reconoció de esta y la anterior Guerra.

Invocando a [Yamato, Vergil intercambió estocadas contra Archer, las ropas de ambos obteniendo desgarrones, y la velocidad aumentando cada vez más.

Aprovechando la poca distancia, Archer le dio un cabezazo a Grand Berserker, lo cual lo agarró tan desprevenido que Archer se pudo acercar lo suficiente.

-¡Se acabo, Berserker!- grito Archer, recubriendo la lanza roja en energía.- ** _¡[Gáe Bolg]!_** \- nombró el arma que Cú Chulainn usó en esta guerra, para junto a [Gáe Buidhe] apuñalar en el corazón a Vergil.

 _ **PLAG**_

Sangre salía en enormes cantidades de la herida en el pecho de Grand Berserker, tanto de su boca como curiosamente de sus ojos también. Y por un momento, se vio sorprendido en el combate.

Ambas lanzas de los alumnos de la bruja Scathach, poseían la particularidad de estar imbuidas con una maldición que anulaba la regeneración, y puesto que Grand Berserker poseía una más que alta regeneración esta táctica era la más fiable. La victoria ya estaba asegurada.

EMIYA tuvo que dejar de lado su festejo al sentir como Vergil continuó avanzando hacia el hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros, ambas lanzas ya habiendo pasado casi por completo por su corazón, y finalmente pudo poner mano derecha en el hombro de Archer.

En cuanto el Counter Guardian vio que electricidad estática empezaba a zumbar alrededor de ambos, sabía que se encontraba en un problema.

En ese momento, pudo ver algo colgando del cuello de Berserker, y debido a encontrarse dentro de Unlimited Blade Works, finalmente fue capaz de Trazar un Hougu del peliblanco de azul.

- **[Amuleto de Eva](anti-personal) Rango B _(amuleto usado por Sparda para sellar la puerta al mundo demoniaco, dado a Vergil por su madre, es capaz de negar cualquier maldición dirigida a quien lo porte)._**

Ante la información recién adquirida, Archer solo pudo formular un pensamiento claro:

 _-¿Quien es Sparda?-_

 _ **-¡[Blasted Tree]!**_ \- exclamó desde lo más profundo de su alma Vergil.

A diferencia de [Nine Lives] y [Arondight, [Blasted Tree] no disminuía de rango debido a que Vergil lo usaba, todo lo contrario, aumentaba el poder.

Pareciendo una bobina de Tesla, ambos Servants eran el epicentro de una tormenta de relámpagos sin control, y siendo el piso en realidad óxido, el alcance del ya de por sí poderoso ataque aumentaba todavía más.

-¡ARCHER!- grito de manera inconsciente Tohsaka Rin, ante de la vista de su antiguo Servant ser engullido en lo que solo se podía describir como un árbol hecho de electricidad pura.

 _-Siempre son los Servants de Illya los que terminan con esto-_ pensó un tanto nostálgico en sus momentos finales Archer.

 _ **PLAAAAAMM**_

El árbol creció sin control en Unlimited Blade Works, e implosionando sobre sí mismo, cegó la vida de Archer, quien murió con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de ser obliterado.

Y así, Counter Guardian EMIYA, merecedor del título de Héroe de la Justicia, se agregó a la lista de pérdidas en esta Guerra.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno vente, que puedo decir de este capítulo?_

 _Es uno de los que más ganas tenia de escribir desde que comencé con el fic, y debo decir que me dejó bastante satisfecho._

 _Bueno, Illya tuvo un Ciclo de Sueño, donde vio un poco del pasado de su Servant que este mismo omitió, tal es el hecho de Dante._

 _Y Vergil es ahora un Grand Servant, Grand Berserker, lo cual viene con un privilegios para este mismo pero un tanto nerfeado para no hacerlo tan OP que pueda hacerlo todo._

 _Este capítulo tuvo uno de los combates que más eh estado esperando escribir, y el primero para el que pongo banda sonora(no se por que lo hice, simplemente lo sentí como necesario)._

 _Qué tal les pareció el combate?(toda crítica constructiva se agradece)_

 _Finalmente supimos que es lo que hace el Amuleto de Eva, y vaya que vino muy conveniente para esa doble lanza anti-regeneración._

 _Sin más les dejó las características actualizadas de Vergil._

 **Clase** : (Grand) Berserker

 **Master** : Illyasviel von Einzbern

 **Verdadero Nombre** : Vergil Sparda

 **Títulos** : Hijo de Sparda, Dark Slayer, Nelo Angelo, Faker(Gilgamesh)

 **Genero** : Masculino

 **Altura/Peso** : 1.80m/68Kg

 **Alineación** : Mal Caótico

 **Fuerza** : B

 **Resistencia** : A

 **Agilidad:** A

 **Mana** : A

 **Suerte** : C-

 **Hougu** : A

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

-Mejora de la Locura: Bloqueada _(el sistema del Santo Grial bloqueo esta habilidad debido al peligro que representaría)._

-Cúspide de la Locura: EX _(habilidad única de Vergil al ser el Grand Servant de la Clase Berserker. Es capaz de usar los Hougus de todos los Espíritus Heroicos que alguna vez hayan sido elegibles en la Clase Berserker. Los rangos de estos son disminuidos en uno y solo es capaz de utilizar 3 por día)._

 **Habilidades Personales:**

-Regeneración: A _(debido a su herencia demoníaca, Vergil heredó una regeneración que lo cura de heridas fatales en cuestión de segundos)_

-Memoria Muscular: A _(a pesar de su categoría, Vergil no pierde su habilidad con la espada, velocidad o agilidad e inteligencia)._

-[Espadas Convocadas]: A _(construcciones de energía que Vergil usa para atacar enemigos a distancia o también para aumentar su defensa como una forma de escudo)._

-Nelo Angelo: A _(transformación oscura de Vergil. Se activa cuando Vergil sucumbe a la ira en su interior. Su patrón de ataques cambia, concentrándose ahora en destruir al enemigo, no dándole mucho cuidado a sus alrededores)._

-[Dark Slayer]: A _(habilidad que le permite a Vergil cambiar de locación con una de sus espadas durante la batalla)._

 **Hougus:**

-[Beowulf](anti-unidad) Rango B _(forjado a partir del poder de un poderoso demonio, da a su usuario un aumento en fuerza y velocidad y ataques tan precisos como la luz)._

-[Amuleto de Eva](anti-personal) Rango B _(amuleto usado por Sparda para sellar la puerta al mundo demoniaco, dado a Vergil por su madre, es capaz de negar cualquier maldición dirigida a quien lo porte)._

-[Yamato](anti-ejército) Rango A _(espada que se dice lo corta todo, es capaz de cortar entre las dimensiones anulando así cualquier técnica espacio-tiempo que su usuario decida)._


	7. Vergil vs Saber: Un Combate Legendario

**Residencia Emiya/Un par de horas después**

El grupo Emiya llegó a la residencia con los espíritus bajos y pesar en el corazón.

Hacia solo un par de horas, habían sido testigos del magistral combate entre Berserker, el Servant más peligroso en la Guerra y Archer, aquel que más impactó tuvo en todos.

Después de que Berserker liberara ese último Hougu en Unlimited Blade Works, el Reality Marble del Counter Guardian EMIYA, todo alrededor de ellos fue vaporizado al instante.

No quedó resto alguno de Archer en lo que anteriormente fue el Castillo Einzbern, y los rastros de Berserker se esfumaron en el aire.

Así que, aún con el peligroso Servant de azul al acecho, decidieron que lo mejor sería reunir sus fuerzas y descansar del desgaste emocional que todo este día trajo consigo.

Rin decidió revelar los sucesos que pasaron tras bambalinas, y con el corazón pesado, les reveló la verdad detrás de las alianzas de Kirei, así como del noble sacrificio del Sabueso de Irlanda.

Saber no estaba para nada sorprendida respecto al sacerdote, puesto que según lo poco que había oído de él durante la anterior Guerra, sabía que al hombre le faltaban un par de sus cabales.

La primera vez que Shirou conoció a Kotomine Kirei, el hombre desprendía cierta aura extraña que solo le ponía los pelos de punta, así que el que actuara así no fue mucha sorpresa, aunque si el hecho de que él haya sido el responsable de su primer "muerte" al haber dado la orden.

Sakura no tenía nada que decir por su parte, ya estando acostumbrada a personas igual de malignas que Kirei.

Justo cuando estaban por cruzar el marco de la puerta, la luz prendida en la sección de la cocina les llamó la atención, así como también el sonido de la televisión.

En ese momento, Shirou finalmente recordó en todo el día a la única persona que entraría como si nada a su hogar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el hijo adoptivo de Emiya Kiritsugu entró como si nada a su cocina, esperando encontrar a su figura de hermana mayor, la Princesa Yakuza de la ciudad, Fujimura Taiga.

-Tadaima, Fuji-nee- dijo el chico de forma natural, no fijándose mucho en quién se encontraba en la sala.

-Shirou~- saludó el Tigre de Fuyuki a su supuesta carga, como siempre en su tono despreocupado.

-Ohayo, Onii-chan- saludó alegremente una voz tan tierna que solo pocos podrían discernir sus oscuras intenciones.

Illyasviel von Einzbern, su hermana adoptiva, la persona que más lo odiaba en todo el mundo, estaba sentada relajadamente justo a un lado de Taiga.

-Buenas tardes, Master Emiya- lo saludo una siempre estoica Sella desde su cocina, preparando algo para cenar.

Leyss, quien estaba muy absorta viendo el televisor que se encontraba en la estancia, solo asintió en señal de reconocer su llegada al lugar.

Al lado de Shirou, sus acompañantes se encontraban lívidas, no solo por la presencia de los homunculos Einzbern, sino por un relajado Berserker, el cual se encontraba viéndolos con una sonrisa que rozaba en lo zorruno.

-Yo, Emiya- saludó el peliblanco como si fuera un amigo lejano.- Me alegro de volver a verte- comentó de manera despreocupada antes de ver a las chicas que venían con el.- Lo mismo para ustedes, Tohsaka, Matou y Saber.

Faltaba su característica gabardina azul, más la chaqueta que se ponía debajo de esta estaba presente, así como sus pantalones y botas. En todo, parecía alguien de enorme riqueza pero podía pasar por ropa normal.

-Shirou, invite a estas amables personas a pasar la noche~- dijo Taiga, no captando para nada la pesada atmósfera que se generaba a su alrededor.- Me ayudaron con las compras y hasta ofrecieron hacer la cena, espero que no te importe- dijo la "adulta".

Esto prometía ser una interesante velada.

 **XXX**

Vergil tenía que darle crédito a Illya puesto que en toda la cena las cosas transcurrieron sobre ruedas.

Obviamente, los otros sobrevivientes de la actual Guerra, en un principio comieron de forma reacia la comida preparada por Sella, pensando en que podría estar envenenada.

Si no fuera por Emiya que hizo un sutil uso de su magia de Trazado en la comida, y la analizará minuciosamente, nadie en su grupo hubiera probado bocado alguno.

No se preocuparon mucho por lo tarde que se hacía, puesto que la escuela dejó de operar luego de ese desafortunado "ataque terrorista" que destruyó de toda la segunda planta para arriba, o al menos eso creían los medios.

 _-Desde ese punto Kirei dejó de preocuparse mucho si se revelaba el secreto_ \- pensó Vergil al poner en retrospectiva tan floja excusa, aunque no es como si a él le importase mucho lo que es la discreción. Esta en la sangre de Sparda el hacer un espectáculo donde quiera que pisasen, la única diferencia es que Dante era una diva.

No fue hasta que la princesa Yakuza se había marchado que todos pudieron conversar con total libertad.

-¿Que es lo que hacen aquí?- interrogó inmediatamente Saber al grupo de peliblancos.- Se requiere de mucho valor invadir territorio enemigo de manera tan temeraria.

-Pues considerando el número que Goldie hizo en nuestro castillo en nuestro primer combate, más lo poco que dejaron Archer y Lancer, nos quedaron pocas opciones de donde pasar la noche- comentó con total calma Grand Berserker, escupiendo nuevamente a la mención de Gilgamesh.

El semblante de Saber se ensombreció un poco.

Sabía gracias a Shirou y Rin que el Archer de la anterior Guerra seguía presente en el mundo, más desconocía aún la causa para esto.

-¿Acaso pensaron que no los atacaríamos a la primera oportunidad?- cuestionó Rin.- Por todo el dominio que han demostrado a lo largo de la Guerra, el combate contra Archer tuvo que pasar una factura sobre ti- dijo mientras veía a Grand Berserker detenidamente.

-Consideramos eso- hablo Illya de manera tranquila, antes de ver a Shirou con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.- Pero no creo que Onii-chan tenga el corazón para rehusarse él ayudar a alguien.

Para Shirou fue un clavo, puesto que sabía que así es como actuaría

-Ademas- aportó por su parte Vergil, viendo a su compatriota respecto al color de la ropa.- Es impensable que el tan honorable Rey de los Caballeros considere atacar a un enemigo cansado, cuando esta misma está a su 100%- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto petulante.

Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero Vergil no estudió de manera minuciosa a cada uno de los involucrados en esta Guerra por nada.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como Saber apretaba los nudillos, signo de que estaba en lo correcto.

-No se preocupen mucho- esta vez hablo dirigiéndose a los humanos.

-La razón principal por la que venimos aquí es para finalmente decidir al ganador de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial- terminó Illya de forma seria.

-¿Que es lo que quieres decir?- indago Rin.- Gilgamesh aún podría rondar por ahí. Saber y Grand Berserker juntos podrían vencerle- le dijo a Illya.- Ademas, para este punto la Guerra...

-Aun no termina- la interrumpió Vergil. La fría resolución en sus ojos era palpable para todos en la sala.- Mañana por la tarde terminaremos con todo esto- dijo en tono final, antes de ver a Rin directamente.- Y además...solo yo podré matar a Gilgamesh- declaró, antes de entrar en forma astral de manera brusca.

Involuntariamente, a todos los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda. La cantidad de veneno con la que decía el nombre del hombre que tenía dos tercios de divinidad era abrumadora, aún para una guerrera experimentada como lo era Saber.

Illya por su parte no tembló por el tono que utilizó Vergil, más bien por el recuerdo que el Rey de los Héroes gravó a fuego en su memoria.

Viendo la mirada que adoptaba su señora, así como también la actitud de Grand Berserker, tanto Sella y Leys se pararon y la escoltaron a la parte menos frecuentada de la residencia.

-Nos veremos en la mañana- fue todo lo que dijo Sella al grupo antes de retirarse.

 **XXX**

La media noche acababa de arribar, y una silueta era bañada por los rayos de la luz de la luna en el techo de la ahora tranquila casa.

Nubes de una pequeña lluvia pasajera se estaban despejando.

Grand Berserker se encontraba viendo a la distancia, tan absorto que no se molestó en arreglar su peinado, por un momento haciéndolo parecer a su hermano.

Muchos pensamientos corrían como caballos rebeldes en su mente. Aunque había uno que resaltaba sobre todos.

-Esa no era Irisviel- dijo a nadie en particular, rememorando esa...cosa negra que encaminó a Illya por esa espiral de locura en su vendetta contra la familia Emiya.

Vergil había visto a la cara a varios de los demonios más sanguinarios que podrían arrastrarse desde el averno, pero esa cosa era algo totalmente diferente. Aunque solo lo haya visto como parte de un recuerdo, fue palpable la cantidad de maldad concentrada en esa cosa; como si su sola presencia fuera un crimen contra el mundo.

Por un momento, recordó al ente que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar, y él como este había usurpado la forma de su propia madre.

-En algo están conectados- concluyó finalmente, antes de pasar a otros asuntos, siendo más específicos la batalla contra Saber.

Su sangre de demonio hervía en sus venas ante el prospecto de enfrentarse a una figura tan reconocida como lo era el Rey de los Caballeros, y sonrió de una manera muy similar a Dante por un momento.

Si bien ya se habían enfrentado en dos ocasiones, Saber jamás había estado a su máximo y tampoco había liberado apropiadamente todo el poder por el que la Espada de la Victoria Prometida era tan aclamada.

-Si [Excalibur] es la espada sagrada más poderosa...- ponderó en voz alta, antes de sentir el peso de _cierta_ arma en su espalda- ...entonces el dejar que se enfrente a la espada demoníaca más poderosa me parece lo más justo.

Solo la luna fue el verdadero testigo esa noche del terror que el joven Servant mostraba con su sola sonrisa.

 **XXX**

 **Bosque de Fuyuki/Tarde**

Una buena noche de sueño fue todo lo que Illya necesito para calmar sus nervios, y con espíritu renovado, la pequeña Einzbern estaba lista para apoyar a su Servant.

Justo a su lado, Leys y Sella se encontraban en guardia por si el bando contrario intentaba algo en su contra.

El grupo Emiya por su parte se encontraba tenso, sus ritmos cardiacos demasiado elevados, y el miedo era palpable proviniendo de ellos.

En medio del enorme claro que fueron capaces de encontrar en el bosque, dos seres de enorme poder se encontraban viendo el uno al otro.

Las apuestas eran altas para cada quien, pero eso no hacía flaquear sus propias resoluciones.

Saber y Grand Berserker, el Rey de los Caballeros y el Dark Slayer, los últimos Servants en pie en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial.

El sol se estaba poniendo a un costado de ambos Servants, empezando así la cuenta regresiva para el último combate que tendrían.

Saber apretó a [Excalibur] en sus manos, no molestándose en ocultar su hoja ante Vergil.

Vergil sonrió divertido ante todo esto, y materializando a [Beowulf, empezó con un simple juego de piernas, las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-Esta situación...- comentó Vergil relajado, estudiando a Saber con escrutinio.- Esta situación es muy similar a nuestro primer combate Saber- dijo el Hijo de Sparda.

-Un combate para el cual no estaba en mi mejor forma, Berserker- comentó el Rey de los Caballeros.

-Y antes de que yo ascendiera a Grand Berserker- contraatacó con un tanto de burla Vergil. Viendo a su costado, los últimos rayos de sol se perdían a la distancia, y poniendo una sonrisa de lo más espeluznante, vio a Saber con ojos de depredador.- Ahora...¿empezamos?

Saber por un momento se vio abrumada por toda la presión que fue concentrada en ella, y su Instinto le gritaba que huyera de ahí en ese preciso instante, más el Rey de los Caballeros se rehusó y en cambio le plantó cara a Grand Berserker.

 _-¡Aagghhh!_ -

Con un grito que la encomendaba, Saber salió a toda prisa envuelta en Prana Burst contra Grand Berserker, planeando cortarlo de forma diagonal del lado izquierdo.

Los ojos de varios se agrandaron en sorpresa al ver la facilidad con la que Grand Berserker detuvo a [Excalibur, atrapando la hoja en la boca del guantelete de su brazo izquierdo.

Saber trataba de poner todo gramo de fuerza que podía reunir en su ser, pero Berserker era un objeto inamovible, anclado en el suelo que se empezaba a fracturar a los pies de ambos Servants.

Vergil solo la veía con una expresión fría en su rostro, no reflejando emoción alguna en sus facciones.

Reuniendo un poco de luz en su guantelete, Vergil regreso al Servant de la Espada a su lugar de origen, fragmentando el suelo a su paso.

-¿Cuando dejarás de luchar con esa tensión tuya?- pregunto Vergil, haciendo memoria a ese primer combate que tuvieron.- Si no vienes a mí con todo lo que tengas, harás aburrido el asesinarte.

La facilidad con la que el Servant de la locura decia estas palabras era algo de lo mas preocupante para Saber, mas aun puesto que le recordaba a su "hijo" y las amenazas de muerte tan tranquilas que declaraba en su contra.

-Muestra todo tu poder mientras aun me estoy conteniendo contigo- aunque lo haya pedido, Saber claramente pudo sentir la burla detras de esas palabras.

-¡Será como tu lo pides, Berserker!- grito Saber, para cargar por una segunda vez contra Vergil.

 ** _PLAAM_**

Vergil como siempre bloqueo el avance de [Excalibur, pero en esta ocasion el semidemonio si que tuvo que poner fuerza en sus piernas, una sonrisa ansiosa por una buena batalla grabandose en su rostro.

Dando una patada lateral, Vergil mando a Saber a volar lejos, solo para aparecer justo en frente de ella, su puño brillando en luz, listo para desatar un poderoso golpe.

A poco de que el golpe conectara, Saber utilizó un Prana Burst de último momento y se situó a la espalda de Berserker.

- _Es casi tan rápida como yo al inicio de la Guerra_ \- pensó Vergil, un tanto sorprendido en verdad.

Saber estaba lista para soltar un corte de su parte, pero Berserker nuevamente desapareció en ese destello azul suyo, así que solo pudo chasquear la lengua.

Apareciendo un par de metros en frente de Saber, Vergil solo la vio con una sonrisa retadora, acción que le costaría puesto que al subestimar un poco el tiempo de reacción de Saber, casi hace se gane un feo corte en toda la cara.

-Se te concede la primera sangre, Saber- admitió con un tono agridulce Vergil, viendo como una pequeña herida en su mejilla, producto del ataque de la rubia, se estaba cerrando.- Trata de no decepcionarme.

-Para cuando el combate termine, habrá mucho más que solo una gota de sangre, Berserker- declaró Saber, antes de ir de nueva cuenta en contra de su contrincante, apuntado al cuello.

 _ **CLANG**_

Saber tuvo que apretar un poco sus dientes al sentir como [Excalibur] fue detenida tan bruscamente, como siempre entre los dientes del lobo de uno de los guanteletes del de cabello blanco.

-Tienes razón en eso- concordó Vergil.- A parte de TU sangre, el suelo tendrá los cuerpos de tus camaradas esparcidos por ahí- dijo con un tono oscuro, antes de que con la fuerza monstruosa que caracterizaba a la Clase Berserker, arrojara a Saber a estrellarse contra varios árboles.- ¡Al cabo no sería la primera vez que gente muere por tu culpa!

Aunque lo haya dicho como manera de burla, Vergil obtuvo el efecto deseado al ver como Saber apretaba un poco los dientes en señal de rabia contenida.

Viéndose obligada a utilizar su arma como ancla, Saber fue capaz de detener su retroceso, justo a tiempo para que Vergil apareciera en frente de ella, listo para dar un golpe con toda su fuerza en la cara de la rubia.

- _¡Strike Air!_ \- con un pensamiento rápido, Saber comando los vientos que era capaz de controlar para fluir contra el suelo, haciendo su cometido de alejar a ambos contrincantes lo suficiente como para que el golpe de Vergil estuviera a milímetros de conectar.

Viéndose fuera del peligro por el momento, Saber fue por otro asalto al rostro, solo para ver el mismo resultado de Vergil atrapando la hoja de [Excalibur] con [Beowulf].

 _-¿De que está compuesto su Hougu?_ \- pensó un tanto frustrada Saber.

Aprovechando una abertura, Vergil fue capaz de asestar una poderosa patada en el plexo solar de Saber, consiguiendo que la rubia vomite enormes cantidades de sangre así como también el estrellarla contra una decena de arboles.

-¡Saber!- grito Shirou preocupado. Si bien sabía que los cuerpos de los Servants podían soportar mucho castigo, aún le preocupaba ver a uno de sus aliados salir así de lastimado.

Vergil vio como el violento viaje de Saber llegaba a su fin, así qué haciendo un rápido juego de piernas, fue en persecución de esta misma.

Saber se levantaba de manera lenta, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, y debido a su Instinto, fue capaz de preparar su espada para un swing a la carótida de su adversario.

Antes de poder realizar algún daño, Vergil impactó su puño directamente contra el filo de la espada, terminando en [Excalibur] y [Beowulf] colisionando el uno contra el otro.

Por segunda vez en este combate, Saber apretó los dientes.

No importaba cuantas veces pasaran por lo mismo, siempre que ella y Grand Berserker chocaban se sorprendía por la monstruosa fuerza detrás de cada uno de sus golpes.

Haciendo uso del impulso que todavía tenía, Vergil fue capaz de asestar una patada a un costado de la cara de Saber.

Saber salió disparada y empezó a rodar hasta detenerse de forma violenta chocando contra un árbol.

Caminando a paso lento, Vergil se fue acercando a una derribada Saber. Cada paso suyo trayendo una enorme presión en el entorno.

Saber trato de ponerse de pie a la par que su entorno recuperaba foque, y cuando menos lo noto, Vergil la veía cara a cara.

-¿Es todo?- pregunto de manera impaciente un Vergil un tanto mosqueado.

Levantado a su oponente de manera brusca por sus ropas, Vergil la veía directamente a los ojos. Las ansias por una pelea estaban quemadas en su mirada.

-¿ES...- empezó a preguntar, a la par que soltaba un golpe a la cara de Saber-...ESTO...- otro golpe conectó-...TODO...- un tercero le siguió-...LO QUE...- cuarto y quinto no se hicieron esperar- ERES CAPAZ DE HACER?- con eso último, de un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores, mando a Saber a chocar contra varios árboles.

A un costado, los aliados de la rubia apretaban sus puños en impotencia.

El ver como una guerrera tan noble como Saber era ridiculizada de esa manera por el Grand Berserker era duro de ver para cada uno, más aún el ver como Saber trataba de ponerse de pie en vano.

Illya por su parte veía la actitud de su Servant, un tanto preocupada por que Nelo Angelo, la transformación oscura de su protector, surja a base de esto.

-Te había dicho que no me decepcionarás Saber- comentó en tono frío Vergil.

La tensión en el aire era tanta que prácticamente era palpable para todos.

Vergil se iba acercando de manera lenta hacia Saber, su sombra adquiriendo una silueta monstruosa. En sus manos, [Yamato] se encontraba enfundada, habiendo guardado ya a [Beowulf].

En un rápido desenfundé, la punta de [Yamato] estaba a poco de cortar el cuello de Saber.

Los ojos azules de Vergil daban la impresión de poder congelar el mismo sol, y toda esa frialdad estaba dirigida contra Saber.

- _Now you shall die_ \- sentenció de forma oscura Vergil mientras alzaba un poco su espada.

Todo fluyó en cámara lenta.

Saber bajo la mirada, sus ojos vacíos ante la derrota que sufriría, y su deseo que se vería arrebatado por una segunda vez.

Shirou estaba listo para entrar en combate.

Sakura veía la escena, mordiéndose el labio inferior de la impotencia.

Illya tenía esa sonrisa tan característica suya, finalmente una de las personas que más la había hecho sufrir obtendría un poco de retribución.

 **-¡Por el poder de este Sello de Comando**...- exclamó Rin en un apuro, alzando su mano donde los Reijus reposaban- ... **te ordenó, Saber, que salgas victoriosa ante Berserker!.**

Justo cuando la chica finalizó, Saber fue envuelta en el poder del Reiju, restaurándola y dándole potencia extra para el combate.

Envolviéndose en Prana Burst, tacleo con toda potencia a un tanto sorprendido Grand Berserker.

Esta vez fue el turno de Vergil de chocar contra un árbol, partiéndolo en el proceso.

El Servant Grand Berserker no tuvo mucho tiempo para sobrellevar su sorpresa, puesto que tuvo que usar a [Yamato] para bloquear un ataque de [Excalibur] que iba orientado a su cuello.

Bloqueando miradas con Saber, Vergil vio como los ojos verdes de la orgullosa mujer resplandecían con determinación, determinación a ganar este combate y por consiguiente la Guerra.

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE QUERÍA VER!- exclamó Vergil en voz amplificada por el júbilo que sentía.

Haciendo uso de su propia fuerza natural, Vergil fue capaz de plantarle cara a una Saber con velocidad aumentada por el Prana Burst.

Aprovechando la tan corta distancia que había entre ambos, Grand Berserker le dio un cabezazo a Saber, la cual debido a que aún estaba atrapada en su momento, fue mandada varios metros hacia atrás.

Saber se recompuso y puso a [Excalibur] en alto, lista para el siguiente embate.

Decidiendo que aún no era hora de usar su espada, Vergil sacó a [Beowulf, y adoptando una pose parecida al boxeo se puso en marcha.

 _ **PLAM**_

Ambos Servants empezaron a chocar en reiteradas ocasiones sus armas, el piso debajo de ambos sufriendo debido a esto. Golpe por golpe, cada guerrero era igualado a velocidades vertiginosas.

Los Masters simplemente se quedaron admirados ante la vista. En frente de ellos, dos guerreros de gran calibre se encontraban luchando, y por primera vez en igualdad de condiciones.

Vergil dio indicios de una finta hacia la izquierda, pero aprovechando que Saber se posicionó ahí, fue capaz de darle un golpe demoledor a las costillas del flanco derecho.

- _Plag_...- Saber no pudo evitar el escupir sangre al sentir como una de sus costillas perforaban un pulmón por completo.

Vergil vio como Saber puso una expresión de dolor absoluto por unos momentos, para sorpresivamente unos momentos después cargar contra Vergil como si nada.

En este nuevo intercambio, Vergil se vio en un par de ocasiones un poco abrumado por Saber, lo que no hacia más que emocionarlo por el combate.

 _-[Avalon]_ \- pensó fugazmente el hijo de Sparda al no encontrar alguna explicación lógica para la repentina regeneración de Saber.- _Emiya se la debió de haber transplantado anoche, pero como estuvo tanto tiempo sin Saber, la funda se "atrofió_ "- formuló su hipótesis, a la par que saltaba para evitar un barrido a sus piernas.- _El poder del Reiju debió de despertarlo finalmente._

Aprovechando que el agarre de Saber sobre [Excalibur] flaqueó por una décima de segundo, Vergil dio una patada de helicóptero a la espada, en efecto mandándola lejos de su portadora, y lejos del área de combate en general.

Ahora desarmada, Saber no fue capaz de bloquear el golpe subsecuente que Vergil le dio en la boca del estómago, lo que la mandó a estrellarse con más árboles en la dirección contraria a donde su espada fue a parar.

Guardando a [Beowulf, Vergil comando un par de sus [Espadas Convocadas] contra Saber.

Vergil esperaba que Saber fuera atravesada por su ataque, sanara de este gracias a [Avalon, y tratará de emprender su trayecto de vuelta a [Excalibur, recibiendo los ataques del Demonio Azul en el camino.

 _ **CRASH**_

Por eso se quedó un tanto sorprendido al ver como en un fluido movimiento, Saber destruía sus constructos con una espada completamente nueva.

Ahora luciendo una capa y corona que realzaban su estatus como rey, Saber apuntaba a Grand Berserker con...

-De todo que pudiste haberme mostrado el día de hoy Saber- comentó Vergil divertido con toda la situación, riendo un poco de hecho.- Pensar que me enfrentarías con la espada que inició tu leyenda- comentó con gracia.

Reposando en ambas manos de Saber, [Caliburn, la Espada en la Piedra se encontraba.

-Si he de enfrentarte, Grand Berserker, lo haré con todos los medíos posibles- comentó Saber de manera solemne, apuntando con la punta de su primera espada a su adversario.

-Lo mismo digo Saber- comentó Vergil en voz tranquila, pero sus ojos destilaban una intención oscura.- Lo mismo digo- fue todo lo que dijo el peliblanco, antes de guardar a [Beowulf] y sacar a relucir a [Yamato].

Ambos Servants se pusieron en sus respectivas guardias para sus distintos estilos de combate. Oriente contra Occidente, ambos poderosos exponentes en el manejo de la espada.

Saber vio con curiosidad como la funda de la katana de Grand Berserker brillaba de un color azul. Se hubiera puesto a pensar en esto si su Instinto no la hubiera salvado a último minuto de un ataque de su adversario, recibiendo como evidencia multitud de cortes en el brazo izquierdo.

Ahí donde antes Saber se encontraba, el piso estaba hecho pedazos, como si cientos de cortes se hubieran hecho por si solos en el aire mismo.

 _-Es parecido a la técnica de Assassin_ \- pensó Saber de forma cauta, observando a Vergil atentamente.

Saber solo parpadeo una milésima de segundo, pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, Vergil ya no se encontraba a varios metros, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

Una vez más, el Instinto de Saber fue lo que único que la pudo salvar de perder el combate, puesto que apenas y tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para usar a [Caliburn] y bloquear el Hougu de Grand Berserker.

-Eres alguien de lo más singular Saber- admitió Vergil de forma casual, aún con toda la situación del empate entre ambos.- Hasta el momento, solo ha habido una persona capaz de evitar mi [Judgement Cut, aunque haya sido la primera vez que lo veía.

Utilizando de nueva cuenta Prana Burst, Saber fue capaz de repeler a Grand Berserker y nuevamente crear distancia entre ambos.

La Servant de la Espada no perdería el tiempo, y cargando contra el Servant de la Locura, empezó a balancear a [Caliburn, entregando ataques rápidos, precisos pero que aún tenían fuerza detrás de estos.

Cada uno de estos ataques fue correspondido sin falta por Grand Berserker junto a [Yamato, la cual debido a la cercanía a una espada sagrada de tal renombre, pulsaba con deseo, deseo de salir victoriosa.

En un momento, Vergil uso la funda de su espada para darle un golpe a Saber en el estómago, haciendo de nueva cuenta distancia entre los dos.

Vergil con curiosidad como Saber alzó su espada en alto, y solo pudo abrir sus ojos en incredulidad cuando vio que [Caliburn] empezaba a brillar de un color dorado.

-¡[Caliburn]!- exclamó la Servant de la Espada, liberando un enorme torrente de energía en el ahora oscuro bosque.

Todos fueron testigos él como el ataque hacia contacto y desencadenaba una serie de explosiones de gran poder en el aire, extendiéndose hacia los cielos.

-¡Berserker!- exclamó Illya de forma angustiada.

-¡Ya lo tiene!- celebró por su parte Rin. Ella junto a Sakura y Shirou se encontraban más relajados, viendo que era casi imposible sobrevivir de un ataque de [Caliburn] a quemarropa.

Sella y Leyss por su parte se pusieron en guardia, ambas listas para reaccionar por si el otro grupo intentaba algo en represalia.

Por un momento, Saber se permitió libremente de bajar su guardia, calmando su respiración luego de tan desgastante combate.

 **-Esto aún no termina** -

Esa voz simplemente congeló a todos en el lugar.

Saliendo lentamente de entre tanto humo, se podía discernir una silueta...una silueta demasiado grande para ser humana.

Todos observaron con terror como la figura de un caballero negro con capa púrpura se presentaba en el lugar de Grand Berserker.

Por un momento, nadie sabía realmente qué hacer, estaban completamente asombrados por la vista.

-Demonio- dijo finalmente Saber.

El comentario de la Servant rubia pareció sacar a todos de su estupor, y después de un corto periodo de tiempo, parecieron procesar el comentario de Saber.

-¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Rin en negación, claramente no pudiendo creerlo.- ¡Un demonio jamás podría ascender al Trono de los Héroes, menos aún convertirse en un Espíritu Heroico!- dijo como si fuera un hecho.

Para convertirse en un Espíritu Heroico, se tenía que ser primero un héroe a los ojos de muchos, incluso aquellos que eran considerados villanos por algunos como Gilles de Raias o Mordered, a pesar de sus acciones tan destructivas, fueron vistos como héroes en algún momento por sus hazañas. Cosa todo lo contrario a los Demonios, seres cuya mera existencia era un crimen tanto contra Gaia como contra Alaya.

La mera idea de un Demonio como un Espíritu Heroico era una completa ridiculez.

- **Yo jamás dije ser un héroe** \- admitió Vergil. Esa voz distorsionada que obtuvo le congelaba la sangre a la mayoría, aunque en alguna forma aliviaba a Illya al ver que su Servant aún mantenía la cordura.- **Ese fue mi padre y en cierto sentido mi hermano** \- dijo, dejando el asunto de menos para ir al grano.- **Pero...¿quien dijo que los contenidos del Grial no pueden decidir qué clase de seres convocar?**

Ese comentario captó a todos desprevenidos, jamás habiendo esperado una contestación así.

-¿A que te refieres con los contenidos del Grial?- pregunto Saber curiosa.

- **No es mi lugar el revelar eso Saber** \- fue la simple respuesta de Grand Berserker, antes de que con su espada claymore sin nombre cargara contra [Caliburn].

Siendo esta una espada de un tipo diferente a [Yamato, con más maldad imbuida en su hoja, el resultado del choque entre ambas hojas fue más notable.

Electricidad estática surgió de ambas hojas. Relámpagos amarillos para [Caliburn] y negros para el arma de Vergil.

Cada uno tratando de sobreponerse al otro.

El resultado hubiera sido un empate perpetuo, si no fuera por que Vergil ahora tenía un físico mucha más grande que antes y por consiguiente mucha más fuerza física.

Saber se vio forzada a apretar sus dientes cuando salió disparada a toda velocidad contra más árboles.

-!No puede ser! ¡Es aún más monstruo que antes!- exclamó Rin.

Vergil desecho por un momento su nueva arma mientras salía en persecución de Saber, y casualmente agarrando uno de los troncos que se encontraban esparcidos por el campo de batalla, lo utilizó como si de un bate se tratara para mandar a Saber hacia el cielo.

Solo Shirou noto como una especie de "óxido" cubrió el árbol y se potenciaban las propiedades de este mismo.

Saber, haciendo uso de Strike Air, pudo reacomodar su trayectoria, y ahora veía a Grand Berserker mientras se encontraba de descenso.

Extendiendo ambos brazos como si tratara de abrir el mar, Vergil comando el par de [Espadas Convocadas] más grandes que había hecho, siendo estas mismas del tamaño de camiones. Y todo para ir contra Saber.

Viendo los proyectiles que se acercaban como si de misiles se trataran, Saber no vio más opción que liberar [Caliburn] por una segunda ocasión.

-¡[Caliburn]!-

Vergil vio con un poco de fascinación él como la energía sagrada chocaba contra los constructos de energía demoniaca, y estos explotaban en el cielo.

 _ **THUUD**_

En frente de él, una humeante Saber aterrizó.

Sus ropas estaban humeando un poco, su capa se encontraba desgarrada en algunas partes y su corona se encontraba sucia. Pero fuera de eso se encontraba relativamente bien.

Vergil empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Saber, y por cada paso que daba, pedazos de su armadura se empezaban a desprender.

Pronto, Vergil estaba devuelta a sus ropas normales.

 **-Supongo que ese es mi límite con esa forma** \- pensó para sí mientras se veía el puño cerrado.- **El desgaste no es tanto como con el [Devil Trigger, pero pierdo gran parte de mi velocidad, algo que en mitad de un combate podría ser fatal** \- calculo. Si bien esta nueva forma aumentaba mucho su fuerza física, no valía el sacrificio para alguien con su estilo de combate.

-¿Es acaso todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, Demonio?- pregunto Saber, viendo a Grand Berserker con un poco de ira al ser ya esta la segunda vez que utiliza un poder de Lancelot así de fácil.

-¿De Berserker a Demonio?- pregunto Vergil, con un tanto de gracia ante la reacción de todos ahora que reveló sus orígenes.- Jamas pensé que fueras tan prejuiciosa Arturia.

-No tengo respeto ante criaturas tan viles como tú- contestó de forma tajante Saber, antes de afilar sus ojos.- Y jamás vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre.

Vergil río ligeramente ante la amenaza que presentó su contrincante.

-Solo basta con verte a los ojos para saber qué quieres destruirme- comentó divertido, antes de aparecer justo en frente de Saber, [Beowulf] cargado en poder.- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Con un simple golpe, más poderoso que los de antes, Vergil fue capaz de mandar a Saber fácilmente unos 800 metros lejos de él, atravesando árboles y rocas en el proceso.

Saber se vio obligada a usar a [Caliburn] como ancla para detener su retroceso, pero en cuanto se detuvo, vio su más confiable Hougu justo a un lado.

 **-¿El me mando aquí, aún sabiendo que puedo recuperar a [Excalibur]?** \- pensó incrédula, tomando la Espada de la Victoria Prometida en sus manos, decidiendo que guardar a [Caliburn] sería lo mejor por el momento.

-Ya todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar- comentó Vergil de manera casual, viendo a Saber con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿Por que me has permitido recuperar [Excalibur]?- cuestionó Saber a su adversario.- ¿Tantas son tus ansias de morir, criatura?

-Jajaja- Vergil volvió a reír levemente, pasa molestia de Saber.- Todo lo contrario, Rey de los Caballeros- dijo de manera honesta, guardando en el proceso a [Beowulf].

-¡Saber! ¡Ahora sigue la katana!- le avisó Rin, quien junto al resto de los espectadores, venía llegando.

-Estás equivocada, chica Tohsaka- le respondió el Servant de origen demoníaco.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, vil criatura?- le cuestionó Saber, desviando toda la atención de su actual Master.

Ante la pregunta de Saber, Vergil sonrió aún más, pero había un significado oculto detrás de esta misma.

-Es sencillo. Si [Excalibur] es considerada la espada sagrada más poderosa que existe...- justo cuando estaba por terminar su oración, todos en el lugar lo sintieron.

Un poder abrazador.

Poder más allá de lo que hayan imaginado en sus más locos sueños.

Un poder que gritaba antigüedad, con más de dos milenios para respaldar.

 ** _PRAAMM_**

-¡ENTONCES HAY QUE PROBAR QUE ESTA ES LA ESPADA DEMONÍACA MÁS PODEROSA QUE EXISTE!-

Siendo empuñada con orgullo por Vergil, [Force Edge] se encontraba.

La espada más poderosa del Caballero Oscuro estaba por medir su acero contra la espada del Rey Arturo. Un combate que, no importará el resultado, pasaría a los libros de historia.

-¡Admira el poder de mi padre!- exclamó Vergil, y aunque pareciera que iba a Saber, era para todos los espectadores.- ¡EL PODER DE **SPARDA!**

 **XXX**

El momento en que Shirou fijó vista en la nueva espada de Grand Berserker, sintió como su mente casi hiciera cortocircuito.

Desde la batalla entre los Servants de rojo y azul en el Castillo Einzbern, sentía como [Unlimited Blade Works] se "desbloqueó", y su procesamiento para Trazar y Analizar Hougus mejoró ampliamente, no al nivel de Archer claro esta, pero el margen de diferencia era mucho cuando lo comparaba a antes.

Por consiguiente, finalmente había podido empezar a Analizar los Hougus de manera superficial de Grand Berserker, y ahora que sabía que el Servant de azul tenía orígenes demoniacos la tarea fue aún más fácil.

Sabía que el juego de guanteletes se llamaba [Beowulf, un Hougu Anti-Unidad de Rango B, hecho a partir de la misma alma de otro Demonio, y la katana era [Yamato, poderoso Hougu Anti-Ejército A, pero cuando trató de ver la nueva arma de Grand Berserker, casi sufre una aneurisma.

Su cerebro fue bombardeado con toneladas de información a un ritmo tan acelerado que su cerebro humano apenas y pudo soportarlo.

Historias y relatos interminables de hazañas que en más de una ocasión salvaron al mundo, una leyenda de valor y honor más grande que incluso la de Saber.

Y todo bajo un mismo nombre.

Sparda.

Un Demonio.

Un Demonio que fue un héroe.

Aquel que representaba su ideal de Héroe de la Justicia.

 **XXX**

Sparda.

Ese nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Saber como si de una alarma para incendios se tratase.

Trataba de recordar el donde lo había oído, pero un espantoso dolor de cabeza se impedía. Más aún así estaba rascando sin control en su mente.

-¿Avenger?- no pudo evitar el volver a decir de manera involuntaria.

En su último combate contra Grand Berserker lo había dicho luego de tener un recuerdo borroso de un hombre empuñando a [Yamato, pero ahora que había escuchado ese nombre sentía una sensación enfermiza de culpabilidad en el estómago.

Simplemente no sabía el por qué.

 **XXX**

Vergil no podía estar más emocionado en estos momentos.

Si bien el combate contra Archer fue uno de los que más ha disfrutado a lo largo de la Guerra, su sangre de Demonio simplemente no paraba de hervir en emoción al enfrentarse a una Saber a su máximo.

Era una sensación tan embriagante, que no la había podido sentir desde su combate contra Dante.

Sujetando firmemente en sus manos a [Force Edge, la espada de su padre, Vergil solo podía ver con una sonrisa retadora a Saber, quien en cambio solo le daba una mirada estoica.

[Excalibur] y [Force Edge, ambas las espadas más poderosas en sus respectivos ámbitos, resonaban la una con la otra en este momento en que ambas se encontraban presentes. Cada una sabiendo los deseos de sus respectivos portadores.

Saber vio como Grand Berserker la apuntaba directamente con la punta de su nueva espada. No sabiendo de lo que era capaz esta nueva arma, optó por ir a la defensiva por el momento.

 _-¡Stinger!-_

Vergil fue envuelto en un aura de color azul junto a [Force Edge, y salió disparado directamente contra Saber.

- _¡¿Tiene Prana Burst?!-_ pensó Saber incrédula.

Todo parecía que Vergil iba a chocar directamente contra Saber, pero en cuanto menos se lo esperaba, Saber vio como Vergil pasó cerca de su hombro izquierdo, casi rozándolo. Pero aún así fue suficiente para desgarrar la carne del hombro de Saber.

-¡Aaghh!- grito Saber en dolor mientras caía de rodillas, la sangre saliendo en enormes cantidades por su herida.

-¡Saber!- gritaron los compañeros de esta en preocupación.

Saber, ignorando todo lo que podía el dolor, trataba el sangrado, un solo pensamiento quemando en su mente- _¡¿Por que no funciona [Avalon]?!-_

Si bien [Avalon] estaba curando su herida, el proceso de este mismo era demasiado lento. Esto se debía a que, como [Force Edge] emite demasiada energía demoníaca en exorbitantes cantidades, interfería con las propiedades regenerarivas de la funda que era en sí de origen sagrado.

-¿Quien dijo que te daré tiempo para recuperarte?-

Eso voz le congeló la sangre a Saber, quien solo pudo voltear la mirada a tiempo para recibir un rodillazo en las costillas, lo cual la mandó a estrellarse con más árboles.

 **-Por este Sello de Comando**...- la voz de Rin volvió a resonar por segunda vez en el combate, haciendo que Vergil se detenga con un poco de intriga para verla- **...te ordeno, Saber, sanar de la herida en tu hombro izquierdo, de manera completa.**

Con un resplandor carmesí pasando sobre la herida, el hombro izquierdo de Saber se encontraba recuperado y a condiciones óptimas, más ella bien sabía que tendría que ser cuidadosa.

- _(Rin ya ha utilizado dos de sus Reijus en el combate)_ \- pensó de manera calculadora la Servant de la Espada.- _Rin_ \- llamó Saber a su actual Master a través del enlace que las unía. _-Tendré que ir con todo en el ataque, y esperar que se canse antes que yo para liberar a [Excalibur] a plena potencia. Es la única forma en la podremos vencer._

- _¿Estas segura de esto?_ \- cuestionó la chica, un poco de pánico se alcanzaba a filtrar en su voz.- Será sumamente difícil lograr que Berserker se canse. _Si él logra cansarte a ti primero._..- la chica no termino la oración, pero no era necesario, el mensaje fue fuerte y claro.

- _Solo tienes que confiar en mi_ \- le aseguró Saber, poniendo en uso su Carisma en sus palabras.

Rin no dijo palabra más, pero el asentimiento de cabeza que le dio a Saber fue todo lo que ella necesitó.

Con vigor renovado, Saber le plantó cara a Grand Berserker, y justo como en su primer combate, ojos verdes esmeralda cruzaron mirada con un par azul celeste, estos mismos llenos de una resolución fría.

-A riesgo de sonar como el idiota de mi hermano- comentó en humor negro Vergil, antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, internamente siempre habiéndolo querido decir.- _¡Let's Rock!_

Dando ese bobo grito de batalla que tanto había oído decir a su hermano, el Hijo de Sparda cargo contra el Rey de los Caballeros.

 _ **CRASH**_

El resonar de los aceros chocando el uno contra el otro fue todo lo que se podía escuchar en ese solitario bosque de Fuyuki.

Vergil y Arturia intercambiaban y bloqueaban ataques el uno contra el otro a velocidades tan absurdas que para los humanos era difícil seguirlos.

Saber se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás para escapar de un corte horizontal al pecho. Su armadura, confeccionada por hadas, recibió una fea abertura ahí donde [Force Edge] corto.

Ambos guerreros pararon por un momento, sus espadas en alto y examinando minuciosamente a su contrincante.

- _Esta atacando con todo. No se contiene con nada y deja mucho de lado su defensa_ \- por alguna razón, en lugar de molestarle esto, Vergil sintió un poco de nostalgia, y por un momento vio la imagen de Dante sobreponerse a la de Saber.

Viendo que Saber empezó a cargar Prana Burst, Vergil se preparo junto a [Force Edge].

 _-¡Aaaagghhh!/¡Stinger!-_

 _ **PLAM**_

El suelo a los pies de ambos Servants se fracturó en el momento en el que chocaron el uno contra el otro. Las auras azules que los cubrían a cada uno empezaron a intensificarse, tratando de sobreponerse al contrario.

Vergil se movió un poco, logrando que Saber se deslice hacia un lado y acortando la distancia entre ambos, para con una patada a su sección media fuera capaz de separarlos nuevamente.

Las estocadas no se hicieron esperar, en un intercambio que parecía igual entre ambos.

Dando un corte hacia arriba con [Force Edge] hacia el suelo, Vergil fue capaz de levantar una nube de polvo que cegó a Saber por un momento.

Viendo diferentes destellos de azul a su alrededor, Saber no sabría de donde vendría Berserker.

Justo en ese momento Vergil salió e iba de frente, Saber subió su espada para recibirlo, pero justo en ese momento Vergil volvió a desaparecer en un destello, apareciendo a su espalda.

Saber se tuvo que dar la vuelta rápidamente para bloquear con [Excalibur] el arma de su adversario, la cual apuntaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Ese Instinto tuyo te ha venido bastante útil en este combate Saber- comentó Vergil, poniendo más fuerza, que en efecto empezó a empujar a Saber.- Eso sin mencionar la regeneración que te da [Avalon].

-Lo mismo se podría decir de tu sucia sangre Demonio- contestó Saber, aplicando más fuerza en sus piernas con tal de no retroceder más.

Vergil vio como Arturia empezó a brillar, y solo se pudo preparar.

Haciendo uso del Prana Burst a tan corta distancia, Saber fue capaz de empujar a Grand Berserker varios metros en el aire, haciendo que este ruede un poco en el suelo antes de detenerse.

Vergil solo veía a Saber, ambos tenían sus espadas en alta, y con el mismo pensamiento.

Tanto Illya como Rin sabían lo que iba a suceder, sus reservas de Prana se los estaban avisando, así que solo pudieron tomar refugio por el momento.

-¡Es hora de resolver esto de una vez por todas, Saber!- grito Vergil, un aura morada cubriendo [Force Edge] y que se extendió hasta el cielo.

-A pesar de tus orígenes siniestros, has demostrado ser el oponente más fuerte que me he encontrado- dijo Saber en tono de respeto, antes de que a [Excalibur] le pase lo mismo que la otra espada.- ¡Sería una mancha en mi honor el no responderte igual, Berserker!-

En perfecta sincronía, ambos Servants que gustaban vestir de azul alzaron sus respectivas armas tan alto como pudieran, listos para liberar todo el poder que cada una contenía.

 _ **-¡[EX...CALIBUR]!/¡[Force...EDGE]!-**_

Desde lo más profundo de sus almas, ambos exclamaron en voz alta el nombre de sus Hougus, y como si de un espejo se tratara, ambos ataques chocaron el uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo.

-¡AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!- gritaban ambos Servant al unísono, sus voluntades chocando la una contra la otra.

Arturia luchaba para lograr la salvación de su país, así como para proteger a sus nuevos camaradas que había logrado hacer en esta Guerra.

Vergil por su parte luchaba por Illya. Ese pequeño rayo de luz que lo salvó de su propia oscuridad, y que le dio una pura y verdadera meta para buscar más poder.

Ambos guerreros luchaban para sobreponerse al otro en este último choque.

Tanta era la energía que se concentraba en un mismo punto, de dos polos completamente opuestos, que se empezó a formar un pequeño domo alrededor ambos Servants, perdiéndolos de la vista de los espectadores.

-¡Gana, Berserker!- grito Illyasviel en apoyo a su protector.

 _ **KA-BLAAM**_

El domo no pudo soportar más energía, y como una fuerza todopoderosa estalló hacia el cielo, rasgando incluso las nubes en la estratosfera.

Y desde la luna, un ser vio con interés el resplandor que se liberaba.

 **XXX**

El bosque fue completamente arrasado.

Solo un par de árboles quedaron en pie, muchos de estos hechos prácticamente pedazos. La flora y fauna del lugar sufrió un duro golpe, del cual posiblemente jamás se recupere del completo.

En la Zona Cero, tierra quemada y aplanada era todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver en él área.

Si no hubiera sido por una breve cooperación entre ambos grupos para erigir una barrera, es probable que se hubieran desintegrado.

-¡Saber!/¡Berserker!- gritaron cada grupo por sus respectivos Servants, no siendo capaces de ver entre tanto humo.

En el epicentro del choque, un par de figuras humeantes se veían.

Las ropas de ambos eran prácticamente trapos hechos ceniza, y las heridas de cada uno no estaban mejor.

Debido a que fueron provocadas con tanto armas con propiedades demoniacas como sagradas, los medios de regeneración de cada uno trabajaban a un ritmo más lento, y el poco Prana que podían recibir apenas y era suficiente para mantenerlos existiendo.

Justo en medio de los dos, [Excalibur] se encontraba clavada en el suelo, y pesar de estar en muy mal estado, aún seguía resplandeciendo aunque sea levemente.

[Force Edge] se encontraba en una de las manos de Vergil, quien a pesar de aún estar recuperándose de sus heridas, se trataba de poner de pie.

-Esto...Esto aún no ter...mina, Saber- dijo como podía el Demonio Azul, su piel anteriormente blanca ahora cubierta de ceniza. Su cabello se encontraba más que despeinado y algunos mechones de este mismo humeando.

-Ber...serker- fue todo lo que comentó el Rey de los Caballeros, con su peinado hecho un desastre y un poco de sangre en su cara.

Ambos apenas y podían mantenerse conscientes, pero estaban lo suficientemente despiertos como para saber que Arturia se encontraba en desventaja.

Con demasiada dificultad para cada uno, se pudieron poner de pie, aunque apenas y se podían mantener derechos.

Primero comenzaron a paso lento cada uno, un pie por delante del otro, pero luego empezaron a aumentar la velocidad, y pronto ambos corrían como podían.

Saber se encontraba a 10 centímetros de agarrar la empuñadura de [Excalibur] con su mano derecha, Vergil ya se encontraba preparando un corte en diagonal hacia abajo.

El tiempo parecía paralizarse para ambos.

Milímetro a milímetro, cada uno se fue acercando a su objetivo.

Vergil estaba por hacer contacto con el cuello de Saber, para que justo en ese preciso momento...sintiera un dolor punzante en el pecho.

 _ **CLANG**_

[Force Edge] cayó de las manos de Vergil, quien bajó la vista hacia la fuente del dolor. [Caliburn] se encontraba incrustada en su pecho.

Saber tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido, sosteniendo a [Caliburn] con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Es...el fin- sentenció Saber.

-Parece...ser así- concordó Vergil, para que en ese momento hiciera algo que le congeló la sangre a Saber.

¡Agarro a [Caliburn] con ambas manos!

-¡Es el fin del Rey Arturo!- grito Vergil, antes de utilizar nuevamente una habilidad por la más interesante.

[Knight of Owner, el Hougu de Berserker Lancelot.

Lo que hace tan especial a esta habilidad, es su capacidad para convertir objetos mundanos pero que puedan ser conceptualizados como un arma, en un Hougu más.

Pero...los efectos que podían ser muy espantosos cuando era utilizado en otro Hougu.

Saber vía con pánico genuino en su rostro él como óxido empezaba a cubrir a [Caliburn, esparciéndose como una enfermedad sobre la hoja de la espada.

-Este era uno de los más poderosos Hougus que Lancelot disponía, pero él jamás lo utilizó a su máximo potencial- informó Vergil, una sonrisa malvada grabada en su rostro.

-¡Aaagghh!- grito de dolor Saber, sintiendo como algo en su interior se "retorcía".

-El podía utilizar los Hougus de otros como si fueran suyos propios, pero jamás trató de hacerse de ellos permanentemente- continuó Vergil.- Yo haré algo diferente.

[Caliburn] misma parecía gritar de dolor junto a su portadora, sintiendo como la influencia de Vergil se clavaba hasta su núcleo.

Saber respiraba de manera trabajosa, sus ojos desorbitados, y un dolor recorriendo todo su ser.

Con su ya de por sí frágil estado, Saber no pudo más y colapsó en el suelo.

-Es...mía- dijo Vergil, viendo en sus manos el nuevo aspecto de [Caliburn].

Antaño de un color dorado y puro, la espada se hizo negra con detalles azules. A pesar de lo que esto pudiera sugerir, aún era la espada sagrada de la piedra.

-La espada sagrada del Rey Virgilio-

-¡Saber!- gritaron en pánico sus camaradas, pero ya era tarde.

 _ **SLASH**_

Justo como con Medusa, la cabeza de Saber rodó.

Arturia Pendragon, Saber de la Cuarta y Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial...había muerto, y solo había fortalecido a su enemigo con esto.

-¡Es mío! ¡Todo el poder es mío!- exclamó a los cielos Vergil, con la recién transformada [Caliburn] aún en sus manos.

-Ahora sigues tu, Onii-chan- dijo Illyasviel de forma tranquila, el brillo en sus ojos los de un demonio.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Wow. Que puedo decir? El capítulo estuvo épico en cada parte._

 _Simplemente no tengo palabras para lo qué pasó al final._

 _Sin más a las estadísticas de Vergil:_

 **Clase** : (Grand) Berserker

 **Master** : Illyasviel von Einzbern

 **Verdadero Nombre** : Vergil Sparda

 **Títulos** : Hijo de Sparda, Dark Slayer, Faker(Gilgamesh), Nelo Angelo

 **Genero** : Masculino

 **Altura/Peso:** 1.80m/68Kg

 **Alineación** : Mal Caótico

 **Fuerza** : B

 **Resistencia** : A

 **Agilidad** : A

 **Mana** : A

 **Suerte** : C-

 **Hougu** : A

 **Habilidades de Clase** :

-Mejora de la Locura: Bloqueada( _el sistema del Santo Grial bloqueo esta habilidad debido al peligro que representaría)._

-Cúspide de la Locura: EX (habilidad única de Vergil al ser el Grand Servant de la Clase Berserker. Es capaz de usar los Hougus de todos los Espíritus Heroicos que alguna vez hayan sido elegibles en la Clase Berserker. Los rangos de estos son disminuidos en uno y solo es capaz de utilizar 3 por día).

Habilidades Personales:

-Regeneración: A(debido a su herencia demoníaca, Vergil heredó una regeneración que lo cura de heridas fatales en cuestión de segundos)

-Memoria Muscular: A(a pesar de su categoría, Vergil no pierde su habilidad con la espada, velocidad o agilidad e inteligencia).

-[Espadas Convocadas: A(construcciones de energía que Vergil usa para atacar enemigos a distancia o también para aumentar su defensa como una forma de escudo).

-Nelo Angelo: A(transformación oscura de Vergil. Se activa cuando Vergil sucumbe a la ira en su interior. Su patrón de ataques cambia, concentrándose ahora en destruir al enemigo, no dándole mucho cuidado a sus alrededores. Vergil es capaz de utilizarla por unos pocos segundos antes de perder la cordura).

-[Dark Slayer]: A(habilidad que le permite a Vergil cambiar de locación con una de sus espadas durante la batalla).

 **Hougus:**

-[Beowulf](anti-unidad) Rango B(forjado a partir del poder de un poderoso demonio, da a su usuario un aumento en fuerza y velocidad y ataques tan precisos como la luz).

-[Amuleto de Eva](anti-personal) Rango B(amuleto usado por Sparda para sellar la puerta al mundo demoniaco, dado a Vergil por su madre, es capaz de negar cualquier maldición dirigida a quien lo porte).

-[Yamato](anti-ejército) Rango A(espada que se dice lo corta todo, es capaz de cortar entre las dimensiones anulando así cualquier técnica _espacio-tiempo que su usuario decida)._

-[Force Edge](anti-fortaleza) Rango A( _arma personal del caballero oscuro, contiene la mitad del poder de Sparda en su forma normal, siendo capaz de aumentar el poder de quién la porte)._

 _Ya esta. Con esto he publicado todos los capítulos que tengo de la historia hasta el momento._

 _Si quieren leer la historia un poco antes, se encuentra en Wa tt pa d(sitio donde estoy más activo). Se llama igual y todo._

 _Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización._


	8. El Comienzo del Fin

_-¡Buenos días, Onii-chan!-_

 _El alegre saludo fue contestado por un patético gimoteo._

 _Las luz que se alcanzaba a filtrar por la ventana era la única prueba del paso del tiempo, pero ni eso o la voz de Illyasviel von Einzbern podían despertar al animal mutilado que fue alguna vez Emiya Shirou. Y había una simple razón para eso:_

 _Emiya Shirou había estado despierto todo el tiempo._

 _El no podía perder la consciencia. Eso le evitaba el morir, o también el desmayarse...pero también le evitaba el dormir._

 _-¡Oh es cierto!- Illyasviel chasqueó los dedos al ver el reloj en la pared, que daba exactamente con las doce en punto.- Es un tanto tarde para ese saludo. Debería de estar diciendo: Buenas tardes._

 _Shirou solo podía observarla con una mirada asustada en sus ojos._

 _-Lamentó no haber podido jugar contigo antes, ¡pero es que me estuve divirtiendo toda lo noche con Sakura y Rin y no pude evitar el quedarme dormida!- dijo con sinceridad en sus palabras, aún que había algo en su mirada, un brillo peligroso que haría al más valiente correr asustado._

 _»¡Pero ahora finalmente podremos jugar!- grito de la emoción, antes de ver los "juguetes" que trajo consigo.- ¿Con que podríamos empezar? Podríamos utilizar la batería para autos, o tal vez el ácido- entre todo lo que trajo, finalmente salió algo a la vista que le iluminó la mirada.- ¡Esto servirá!_

 _En sus delicadas y pequeñas manos, la pequeña Master de cabellos color blanco sostenía un soplete para soldar, junto a los guantes protectores y la máscara._

 _Shirou solo podía gimotear. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora además de observar todo a su alrededor._

-Ojou-sama-

Illya bufo un poco mientras guardaba sus herramientas, viendo al marco de la puerta donde Sella se encontraba.

La maid Einzbern posó su mirada en una vista que solo podría ser descrita como tétrica.

Lo que antes era el cuarto de Emiya Shirou era ahora la "sala de juegos" personal de Illyasviel.

Donde el adolescente antes tenía un librero lleno de tanto material escolar como un par de lecturas personales, ahora se encontraban numerosas peceras de buen tamaño, cada una llena de un líquido verde un tanto espeso...y donde se encontraban los diferentes miembros cortados de este mismo.

El objeto de su lealtad se encontraba viendo la pecera de justo en medio, donde la cabeza (¡aún viva!) del ser que antes era Emiya Shirou solo podía ver con miedo a ambas peliblancas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Sella?- pregunto Illya un tanto enojada, ya habiéndose quitado el equipo de protección para poder hablar mejor con su maid.

-El desayuno se encuentra listo- comentó Sella, sabiendo que eso haría que la pequeña dejase de lado la cabeza por el momento.

-¡¿Que estamos esperando?!- comentó emocionada, corriendo ya hacia la cocina de la residencia.

Por un breve momento, Sella se permitió una pequeña y leve sonrisa.

Aún a pesar de todas las penurias por las que ha pasado, Illya tenía la cualidad de traer dicha y alegría a aquellos alrededor suyo con acciones y gestos simples.

Es gracias a esto que Grand Berserker esté en tan buenos términos con su Master, por que ambos entienden lo que es perder algo amado.

 _-Hablando de dicho Servant_ \- pensó la Maid con los ojos entrecerrados, examinando el lugar.- _¿Donde se encontrará?_

Era una pregunta válida, el Servant de azul raramente dejaba el lado de Illyasviel, aún en las peores circunstancias.

Algo lo debía de mantener ocupado.

 **XXX**

 _Vergil lo podía ver todo claramente._

 _Una joven de cabellos rubios subía la colonia con una expresión decidida en su rostro, sus ojos destilando su convicción._

 _A un lado de ella, un mago de actitud bromista la acompañaba._

 _Hoy era el día. El día para el cual habían preparado a la joven tan arduamente._

 _Hoy era el día para sacar a la Espada de la Piedra._

 _Este era un día que el destino mismo marco...pero jamás se tuvo en cuenta una interferencia._

 _Las expresiones del mago y la joven fueron invaluables cuando llegaron a la cima de esa colina._

 _[Caliburn] o también conocida como la Espada de la Selección, aquella que decidiría al siguiente Rey después de la muerte del anterior, aquel Rey que unificaría al reino, la espada por la cual Arturia entrenó tan arduamente por tantos años...ya estaba siendo empuñada por alguien más._

 _-Larga Vida al Rey Virgilio- comentó el individuo de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes._

 _Virgilio unificó el reino de manera exitosa. Junto a sus Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, fueron los defensores de la paz en su tierra._

 _Bandidos eran ejecutados, pueblos en pobreza recibían ayuda de su Rey, los hambrientos recibían sustento y los huérfanos eran capaces de encontrar un hogar._

 _Era el Caballero perfecto, aquel a quienes todos los que vinieron después aspiraban a alcanzad._

 _Virgilio había sido capaz de crear un Edén para su pueblo._

 _Pero...siempre habrá serpientes en el jardín._

 _-El Rey no tiene humanidad-_

 _-No entiende los sentimientos-_

 _-Reina con puño de hierro-_

 _-No es el legítimo heredero-_

 _Esta en la naturaleza humana el destruir todo lo que tocan, como un cancer que se esparce sin control._

 _Así que Virgilio tuvo que "extirpar" esos tumores._

 _La gente se enteró de esto, y en lugar de ver a su Rey con el respeto de siempre, ahora lo veían con miedo, como si del mismísimo demonio se tratara_.

 _Sus caballeros trataron de serle leales hasta el final, pero incluso ellos le empezaron a temer._

 _Arturia Pendragon, también conocida como Arthur Pendragon el Caballero de la Rebelión, la enemiga más grande de Virgilio vio el miedo en sus ciudadanos, y amotinándolos, empezó una rebelión._

 _Todo el reino se puso en contra de su Rey, así que este no tuvo más opción._

 _Virgilio asesinó a todos sus antiguos súbditos, sus propios caballeros, la mujer que tomó como esposa e incluso la mujer que inició la rebelión, todo con sus propias manos, en la mítica Batalla de Camlann_.

 _Al final, el Rey Virgilio se quedó solo en esa colina hecha con los cadáveres de su antiguo reino, viendo al cielo y recitando la misma frase una y otra vez._

 _-I need more power- eran las palabras que repitió sin cesar el Rey._

 _Esa fue la vida del Falso Espíritu Heroico Virgilio, aquel que la historia llegó a conocer tanto como el Rey de los Caballeros así como también el Rey Demonio._

 **XXX**

Vergil abrió lentamente sus ojos. Una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se posaba en su rostro.

El Servant de la Locura se encontraba en el antiguo taller de Emiya Shirou meditando, tratando de mantener su mente tan calmada como siempre.

-Esa fue tu vida, Virgilio- comentó para sí mismo el semidemonio, viendo a [Caliburn] la cual mantenía en su regazo.

El momento en que hizo suya la Espada en la Piedra, Vergil creó una singularidad en el Trono de los Héroes, y creo al Falso Espíritu Heroico Virgilio, aquel otro que pudo empuñar a [Caliburn].

-Y pensar que Arturia sería la villana en mi historia- comentó con ironía el hijo de Sparda.

Después del combate entre Saber y Grand Berserker el día de ayer, el grupo Emiya trató de huir del lugar, Emiya Shirou actuando como un guardaespaldas para la retirada.

Todo fue en vano.

Un solo Reiju de parte de Illya fue suficiente para que Vergil se recuperara al 100%, y con su recién adquirida [Caliburn] fue capaz de dominarlos.

Horas de torturas siguieron para el grupo, donde Emiya Shirou fue dejado hasta el último, viendo como sus compañeras llegaron hasta el punto de pedir por la muerte con tal de que el dolor pare.

Quebrado, Emiya Shirou siguió poco después.

Decidieron quedarse con la Residencia Emiya como un botín de guerra, e Illya tuvo tiempo para estudiar las cosas de su difunto padre.

Oficialmente el grupo de Einzbern era el ganador de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial, pero las cosas aún no terminaban.

-Eiyū-Ō- escupió Vergil.

Gilgamesh aún seguía suelto. Si bien se estaba recuperando de las heridas que obtuvo en su combate contra el Grand Berserker, el Rey de los Héroes era un ser muy poderoso.

Las memorias que alcanzó a recolectar de Lancelot en la Cuarta Guerra le hicieron saber que Gilgamesh aún tenía más poder, poder suficiente como para destruir el mundo.

-Yo te matare- se juro a sí mismo, sus ojos brillando de color carmesí y su sombra alargándose.

Ni siquiera el Hijo de Sparda sabría que tan pronto tendría que cumplir esa promesa.

 **XXX**

 **Varias horas después**

El grupo de peliblancos se encontraba reposando en la sala de estar de la Residencia Emiya.

Sella se encontraba lavando los platos que utilizaron durante la cena, Leys e Illya se encontraban viendo la televisión, un anime de chicas mágicas que las tenía enteramente absorbidas a ambas, y Vergil por su parte se encontraba sentado en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados dando la impresión de estar dormido cuando en realidad se encontraba vigilante 24/7 de la barrera alrededor de la casa.

- _Esto es lo que siempre había soñado_ \- pensó Illya con una sonrisa, pareciéndole agradable la atmósfera en la que se encontraban.

Esta calma era algo que la Master Einzbern no había sentido en un largo tiempo, y se encontraba extasiada de poder volver a sentirla después de mucho tiempo. No había sido capaz de sentirse así de querida desde que Kiritsugu e Irisviel se habían ido.

A veces el Destino simplemente es cruel con la gente.

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, los sentidos a cierto grado mejorados de cada quien les avisaron del inminente peligro.

Haciendo uso de su Agilidad A, Vergil reunió a las chicas homunculos y entrando en su estado de Nelo Angelo, utilizó su cuerpo como un escudo, para protegerlas de la inminente explosión que azoto la residencia, todo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

 ** _KAA-BOOOOM_**

Casi toda la parte frontal de la Residencia Emiya había sido envuelta en una explosión.

Vergil se quitó de encima de sus aliados, un tanto agradecido que nada de escombro les haya caído encimo, antes de salir de su estado de Nelo Angelo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- les pregunto a las demás, no preocupándose mucho por sí mismo, ventajas de ser un Servant.

-Un tanto desorientadas- contestó simplemente Sella. Si bien sus ropas se encontraban manchadas de ceniza, no hubo algún daño grave al haber sido Vergil quien recibió la explosión.

-¡¿Quien osa atacarme?!- grito una muy furiosa Illyasviel. Su cara se encontraba toda sucia y él aura que emanaba de ella le podría helar la sangre a muchos...más todo esto se veía truncado al parecer una muy tierna rabieta infantil.

-Primero lo averiguamos, luego entras en un frenesí asesino- sugirió Vergil, ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de Illya.

Vergil finalmente se permitió mirar hacia afuera, y por un momento pensó en cómo se debieron de haber sentido todas esas personas cuando invocó Temen-ni-Gru hacia tanto tiempo.

Alrededor de el, fuego se esparcía sin control por Fuyuki, los gritos de personas inocentes resonaban a la distancia, y el olor a muerte inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-Esta ciudad está maldita- dijo para sí mismo el Servant, antes de que su oído captara movimiento cercano.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Vergil comando una de sus [Espadas Convocadas] contra el ser que se acercaba.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo llegó poco después, aunque curiosamente sonó como huesos.

Con el ceño fruncido, Vergil apartó el humo que tenía al frente con solo su mano, para ver algo que no esperaba.

Era un esqueleto, aunque no un esqueleto humano.

-Una de las criaturas de Caster- murmuró.

-Pero eso es imposible- dijo Illya, a su espalda tanto Leys como Sella ya se encontraban listas para entrar a combate si era necesario.- Archer la asesino tanto a ella como a su Master. ¿Como es que no se disipó junto a ella?

-Eso no es todo- dijo Sella, viendo la criatura más de cerca.- Este ser fue creado recientemente. Menos de un día- informó.

-Y no está sola- comentó Leys, viendo como varios ya se empezaban a juntar alrededor de todos.

En un tiempo muy corto, un grupo de 30 soldados esqueletos rodearon al grupo Einzbern, y tenían sus armas en alto.

-Mueran- sentenció Vergil, sus [Espadas Convocadas] ya habiendo derribado a todos sus enemigos.

A lo largo de toda la ciudad, estos seres se encontraban esparcidos, asesinando a cualquiera que se encontrasen de manera indiscriminada.

-El Templo Ryodou- dijo de la nada Illya.

Sus acompañantes voltearon de verla extraño, pero esta misma tenía una expresión de que tampoco lo entendía. Simplemente era algo que sabía.

-Esa sería una de las localizaciones donde el Grial se manifestaría, pero Illya, tú eres el Grial- dijo Vergil, no gustándole para nada esta situación tan desconocida.

-Es que...yo...siento algo- repuso Illya, no pudiendo encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.- ¡Algo esta interfiriendo con el Grial!- dijo de manera exasperada.

Vergil se tuvo que dejar con el comentario en la punta de la lengua, para por puro instinto detener una daga que apuntó peligrosamente a la cabeza de Illya.

El grupo Einzbern se puso en guardia de manera inmediata, y Vergil decidió sacar a [Beowulf] para que con la luz de este mismo se ilumine entre las cenizas.

- ** _Jajajajajaja_** \- reía una voz entre las sombras, imperceptible incluso para la vista de Vergil.

Más sus otros sentidos lo podían captar.

Más dagas volaron contra el grupo Einzbern a toda velocidad, pero para el Servant de la Locura estaban en cámara lenta.

 _ **CLANG**_

Con una simple patada lateral fue capaz de crear un vendaval que los protegió a todos de los proyectiles entrantes.

Y ahí entre las sombras, una figura con máscara de esqueleto los observaba.

-¿Assassin?- pregunto Illya confusa.

-Ese no es el Assassin que Caster convocó- dijo Vergil con el ceño entrecerrado. Nada en esta situación hacía sentido para el.

 ** _-Se podría decir que yo soy el verdadero_** \- comentó el ente con una voz ominosa.- _**Y el otro era solo un falso.**_

-¿Que es lo quieres, True Assassin?- pregunto Vergil al noveno Servant que se ha presentado en la Guerra.

True Assassin no dijo nada por un momento, solo vio al grupo de peliblancos a través de esa máscara suya, antes de contestarle a Vergil con toda la saña posible.

- _ **Seihai-**_

Vergil estaba por actuar, sabiendo muy bien a quien se refería True Assassin, pero entonces el llego.

-¡FAKER!-

Teniendo que utilizar a [Yamato] para defenderse de un bombardeo furtivo de Hougus, Vergil no pudo evitar que True Assassin entre en su espacio personal.

Aún con la velocidad de reacción que tanto lo caracterizaba, Grand Berserker se vio abrumado por un momento del trabajo en conjunto de Gilgamesh y True Assassin. Por lo tanto, no pudo evitar que este último lo tocara con un brazo de los más inusual en el pecho.

Vergil rápidamente pateó lejos a True Assassin, pero ya era tarde, el Hougu del Servant de las Sombras ya se estaba activando.

- _ **Zabaniya**_ \- anunció simplemente el Servant, un brazo completamente desproporcionado siendo mostrado.

- _Agghh_ \- Vergil perdió el equilibrio, sintiendo como algo trataba de ser robado.

Por suerte para el Grand Servant, el Amuleto que portaba rápidamente entró en acción y anuló la maldicion del Hassan del Brazo Maldito.

Todo esto pasó en menos de 5 segundos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Berserker!-

El grito de su preciada carga pidiendo auxilio hizo que Vergil recuperara sus sentidos...solo para ver con terror como Illya se encontraba nuevamente a la merced de Gilgamesh.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Demonio inmundo- comentó el Rey de los Héroes, irá reprimida en sus facciones. Reteniendo a Illyasviel a punta de lanza.

Gilgamesh portaba de manera orgullosa su siempre confiable armadura de oro babilonica, aunque con un par de modificaciones.

El brazo izquierdo de la armadura faltaba, puesto que a su portador mismo le faltaba ese mismo brazo. Surcando la cara del Rey, evidentes marcas de quemaduras eran visibles, predominando en su costado izquierdo.

-Eiyū-Ō- escupió Vergil por su parte.

La tensión era mucha entre ambos. Ambos hombres que simbolizaban orgullo se veían como lobos, listos para demostrar quien era el superior ahí presente.

-Morirás- declararon ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y así, el final iniciará.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Capítulo corto lo se, pero este capítulo es de transición para lo que será el final de Devil's Fate(mentiría si les digiera que no estoy emocionado)._

 _Bueno bueno, finalmente, Illyasviel von Einzbern pudo completar su objetivo inicial en la Guerra, y ahora ese aspirante de héroe está muerto._

 _El flash back que vimos era la historia del Falso Espíritu Heroico Virgilio, creado a partir de la manipulación de [Caliburn] con [Knight of Owner] de parte de Vergil._

 _El reinado de Virgilio duró más tiempo que el de Saber, y terminó aún peor que el de esta misma._

 _Bueno, me despido por ahora y nos vemos en lo que será una explosiva conclusión para este fic._

 _Adiós._


	9. Una Rivalidad Declarada

Orbes rojos carmesí chocaban contra un par azul celeste. Cada uno conteniendo una cantidad inmensa de odio el uno por el otro.

El Rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh de Uruk.

El Hijo del Caballero Oscuro, Vergil Sparda.

Ambos, rivales.

Ahora, estaban por iniciar su último choque.

-Dame a Illya- dijo Vergil en tono calmado, pero la silueta que proyectaba su sombra lo traicionaba.

-La muñeca de carne cumplirá su propósito- contestó Gilgamesh, tratando a la pequeña en sus brazos como un simple objeto.- Y tu, sucio Demonio, serás una prueba más de la supremacia del Rey.

Justo cuando el Rey de Oro había terminado esa oración, múltiples portales de abrieron a su espalda, y el [Gate of Babylon] disparo armas indiscriminadamente contra Grand Berserker.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- murmuró Vergil en un tono oscuro, antes de preparar su contraataque.- [ _Judgement Cut]._

 ** _PRAMM_**

Liberando los innumerables cortes capaces de rasgar el espacio, el Hijo de Sparda fue capaz de destruir todos y cada uno de los Hougus que fueron lanzados en su contra, haciendo estallar a todos y cada uno de estos en una enorme explosión.

Gilgamesh afilo su mirada momentos antes de invocar un escudo en frente de su persona, deteniendo un golpe que iba destinado a su cara de parte [Beowulf].

 _ **CLANK**_

El golpe resonó estruendosamente, pero el escudo no cedió por nada. Ni una pequeña abolladura se presentó.

-Este es el verdadero escudo utilizado por Aias el Grande, no esa burda copia que el Faker utilizaba tan fácilmente- comentó de manera casual Gilgamesh, antes de comandar Hougus de mayor calibre en contra de Vergil.

Vergil se vio obligado a utilizar tanto a [Yamato] como sus [Espadas Convocadas] para repeler el ataque en esta ocasión.

 _ **CRASH**_

Justo cuando el último Hougu había sido destruído, Vergil finalmente pareció darse cuenta de sus alrededores.

Leys y Sella, las maids que le habían sido leales a Illya desde el comienzo se encontraban muertas. Sus corazones habiendo sido extraídos de sus pechos y siendo reemplazados por una masa de carne amorfa.

Gilgamesh y True Assassin habían escapado en la conmoción y junto a ellos...

-Illya- dijo Vergil.

La pequeña Master por la que estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida, aquella chica que lo había cambiado, aquella persona en la que encontró una verdadera razón por la cual aspirar a más poder...ya no se encontraba.

-Agghh- Vergil jadeo un poco, y estuvo a nada de perder el equilibrio.

Llevando su mano al pecho, Vergil trato de calmar un dolor fantasma que lo invadió.

-No- dijo en pánico genuino el Hijo de Sparda.- NonononononononoNONONONONONONO **NONONNONONO ¡NO!**

La imagen rota del Servant Berserker era lo único que se podía observar en esa solitaria calle de Fuyuki.

 **-¡ILLYA!** \- grito Vergil.

Illyasviel von Einzbern, el contenedor seleccionado para la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial...la ahora ex-Master del Servant Grand Berserker.

Vergil lo podia sentir, alguien había roto el contrato de Master-Servant que el Santo Grial habia establecido entre ambos, y trataba de doblegar a Vergil a su voluntad.

- _Por este Sello de Comando_...- comentó en su mente la seductora y sedosa voz de una mujer, la misma mujer que se atrevió a cortar su contrato con Illya- .. _.te ordeno, Berserker, venir a mi lado y jurarme tu lealtad._

En contra de su propia voluntad, Vergil fue transportado.

Apareciendo en un destello rojo sangre, Vergil se encontraba al pie del Monte Enzou, arrodillado mientras miraba al suelo.

-¡CASTER!- con venas surcando su cara, Vergil levanto la mirada.

En frente de él, Medea, la Bruja de la Traición, lo veía con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro enmascarado por su capucha.

De ropajes negros, Caster representaba todo estereotipo de un hechicero, con su misma capucha sirviéndole como alas con las cuales flotar en el aire.

-Este será el final de tu historia, Faker- declaró Gilgamesh, parado a unos 5 metros de el.

A las espaldas del Rey de los Héroes, una caverna se encontraba. Una luz ominosa se alcanzaba a filtrar de esta misma.

-Con tu muerte, el Gran Grial podrá descender, y cumplir con su objetivo como fue previsto hace más de 200 años- como si se hubiera materializado de entre la noche, la figura demacrada de un hombre increíblemente anciano se hizo presente.

Este tenía puesto un kimono tradicional, con un bastón para apoyarse. Sus ojos aunque parecían cerrados, irradiaban una maldad comparable a varios demonios de alto rango.

-Matou...Zouken- escupió Vergil el nombre del anciano, aunque con bastante dificultad debido al poder del Reiju.

-En efecto, Servant de Einzbern- comentó el anciano en tono malicioso.- Luego de 250 años, jamás imaginé que la descendencia de Justeaze sería la ganadora. Siempre supo dar sorpresas.

»Con tu muerte, la muerte de un Grand Servant no menos, el Grial se saturará de magia. Esto hará posible no sólo que se cumpla mi deseo de la inmortalidad o el deseo de Gilgamesh por bañar a la humanidad en los contenidos de este mismo.

-Esa cosa también podrá cumplir su objetivo de nacer en este mundo- terminó de revelar el Primer Héroe de la Humanidad.

Extendiendo su mano, Gilgamesh comando un solitario portal a abrirse, y una nueva arma se hizo visible.

-Esta es [Harpe]- reveló el Rey, blandiendo la guadaña en su mano con maestría.- Es un arma hecha con el propósito de asesinar inmortales.

»Aunque me repugne admitirlo, tú sucia sangre de demonio te ha hecho prácticamente un inmortal, hasta el punto en que eres capaz de sanar de heridas mortales hasta para un Servant, sin siquiera inmutarte.

El frío filo de [Harpe] se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Vergil, y para probar su propio punto, Gilgamesh hizo el más leve de los cortes.

 _Tap_

Una solitaria gota sangre manchó el suelo, y para la satisfacción de sus captores, Vergil no fue capaz de curarse.

 _-A diferencia de [Gáe Buidhe, el efecto de [Harpe] no es por una maldicion_ \- pensó resignado Vergil.- _Realmente, moriré aquí._

-Aunque vaya en contra de todo lo que representó, realmente te respeto Faker- admitió el rey.- Tu y yo somos iguales pero a la vez opuestos.

»Yo tengo la sangre de verdaderos dioses corriendo por mis venas, pero aún así fue mi parte humana la que me concedió mi perfección.

»Aunque seas un despreciable Demonio, también tienes sangre humana corriendo por tus venas.

[Harpe] fue elevada en alto, su filo reflejando la luz de las llamas en la ciudad.

-Verdaderamente eres mi opuesto y la vez mi igual- volvió a repetir el Rey de los Héroes.- Enorgullécete, que eres el hombre que más he respetado en todo el mundo.

Y con eso, [Harpe] hizo silbar el aire.

Centímetro a centímetro, la hoja capaz de matar inmortales se iba acercando cada vez más al cuello del Hijo de Sparda.

Gilgamesh tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, no obteniendo ni satisfacción o remordimiento de sus acciones; Zouken veía todo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, finalmente después de tanto tiempo su ambición se cumpliría; Caster por su parte tenía una expresión en blanco.

Y Vergil...

Vergil tenía una expresión vacía en sus ojos.

Había cumplido su objetivo de mantener con vida a Illy durante la Guerra, y se había dispuesto a que su pequeña Master tuviera una vida plena y feliz.

- _Pero le fallaste_ \- le decía una voz en su cabeza.

Había intentado todo lo que podía; había demostrado su superioridad en combate, había asesinado sin remordimientos a sus adversarios, había obtenido más poder.

 _-Había actuado como siempre-_ pensó.

En todo su tiempo con Illya, había actuado como siempre, como de costumbre. No había cambiado para nada.

- _Al final, solo fui un tonto en busca de poder-_

La hoja de la guadaña estaba a milímetros del cuello de Vergil, y la desesperación era notable en sus ojos.

- _Al final, Dante tenía razón_ -

 ** _SLASH_**

Los ojos de Zouken adquirieron sorpresa, Caster, a pesar de su estado actual, sintió miedo, y Gilgamesh...

Gilgamesh tenía una expresión de reto en su rostro.

-Soy el hijo de Sparda...- declaró Vergil, no importándole para nada que [Harpe] esté atravesando su mano.- Dentro de mi fluye su sangre- sosteniéndole la mirada a Gilgamesh, Vergil se levanto, torciendo su mano en el proceso hasta que esta misma ya no estuviera siendo atravesada por [Harpe, reteniendo la hoja con la palma de su mano.- Pero sobre todo...¡Soy el heredero de su espíritu!- con fuerzas renovadas, Vergil empujó a Gilgamesh lejos de el.- ¡Y mi espíritu me dice que tengo que detenerte!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Interesante!- celebró Gilgamesh por su parte.- ¡Entonces me encargaré de aplastar ese espíritu tuyo!

Con [Beowulf] en sus manos ya, Vergil se puso en pose de combate.

-Por este Sello de Comando...- habló Caster, interrumpiendo el combate inminente entre ambos- ...te ordenó, Servant Berserker, suicidarte!

Un resplandor carmesí inundó el cuerpo de Vergil por unos momentos, más esté le sostuvo la mirada a sus contrincantes.

-¿Por que no funcionan los Reijus?- se cuestionó Zouken.

-Eso, gusano, puedes deberselo a mi [Herencia Demoníaca]- comentó la duda Vergil...

...antes de aparecer justo en frente de Caster.

 ** _CRACK_**

Con un golpe que le destrozó las costillas, el Servant de los Hechizos impactó contra un costado de Monte Enzou.

Sangre salía en cantidades exorbitantes de Caster, y Servant o no, ese golpe podría incapacitar a cualquiera.

-Nadie...me controla- siseo Vergil en la dirección de la Bruja de la Traición.

-¡Estupendo!- celebró Gilgamesh, [Gate of Babylon] abriendo sus compuertas.

Lanzas, espadas, guadañas, hachas, porras, todo tipo de armas fueron disparadas en contra de Vergil.

Gilgamesh esperaba que su contrincante se dedicase a esquivar y destruir tantos Hougus como le sea posible, por eso no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando el Grand Berserker se quedó parado en su lugar, esperando tranquilo el embate.

La expresión de Vergil se mantuvo estoica en todo el proceso, esperando la multitud de armas que iban en contra de el. Cuando la primera hoja toco su carne, ahí fue cuando pasó...

 _WHUSH_

Un vendaval sin precedentes invadió el campo de batalla, y todos y cada uno de los Hougus fueron mandados a volar.

Gilgamesh tuvo que poner fuerza en sus piernas para no retroceder, y utilizando el único brazo que tenía apartó el viento de su cara. Su expresión fue una de genuina sorpresa ante lo que veía.

Zouken por su parte se había dispersado en los insectos que lo componían, pero incluso el viejo ancestral no pudo mantener la compostura ante lo que veía.

Un caballero.

Esa era la mejor descripción posible para lo que se encontraba ante ambos.

Usando una azul como ropas, una armadura de la plata más inmaculada era la protección de este mismo. En sus manos, la Espada de la Piedra [Caliburn] reposaba tranquilamente, con la Espada Dimensional [Yamato] enfundada en su cintura del lado izquierdo. Su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules solo lo hacían brillar aún más, y ese aire de camaradería podría elevar los espíritus de numerosas tropas.

Falso Espíritu Heroico Virgilio, Rey de los Caballeros, había hecho acto de presencia.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Un tanto corto el capítulo, lo se, pero tienen que entender, ya estamos a la vuelta de la esquina para que la historia termine, y quiero construir el final bien._

 _Una versión AÚN más oscura de Caster corto el lazo entre Vergil e Illya, por lo tanto Servant Grand Berserker Vergil Sparda ya no se podía presentar, pero Servant Saber Virgilio tiene algo que decir al respecto._

 _Como lo habrán notado, la armadura de Virgilio es la misma que Proto Saber, y sus Stats cambiaron también, siendo ahora tan fuerte como el Arthur bajo el mando de Sajyou Manaka._

 _Con Zouken involucrado en esta extraña alianza del mal, creo que algunos ya sabrán lo que podría aportar el viejo consigo._

 _Y Gil, bueno, incluso yo me sorprendí con el y si actitud, pero tiene sentido si se ponen a analizarlo detenidamente._

 _Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_.


	10. Hail to the King

Virgilio, el Rey de los Caballeros, antiguo Rey de la Bretaña de tiempos pasados, se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

Gilgamesh, Rey de los Héroes, Rey del antiguo imperio de Uruk, le sostenía la mirada al hombre que había reconocido como su rival.

Ambos Reyes exhibían sus auras libremente, chocando la una contra la otra como si de un diluvio se tratase.

Zouken veía todo esto desde un costado, costándole el respirar debido a la presión que ambos Servants emitían.

-Ya veo- musitó Gilgamesh luego de haber estudiado los nuevos ropajes de su rival.- Con que el poder de ese Perro Rabioso te permitió apropiarte de la historia de mi amada Saber. Todo gracias al haberte apropiado de aquello que inició su leyenda.

-Ese hecho debió de crear un fenómeno en el mismísimo Trono de los Héroes- comentó un incrédulo Zouken, antes de ver a Virgilio consternado.- ¡Creó a un Falso Espíritu Heroico al reescribir su consciencia sobre la leyenda de una figura tan importante como lo fue el Rey Arturo!

-Y así, un nuevo Rey de los Caballeros nació- comentó de manera relajada Virgilio.

Vergil expulsaba un aura fría y relajada la mayor parte del tiempo, algo que aún estaba presente en Virgilio, pero con cierto carisma que lo respaldaba.

-Entonces es bueno tener nuestro propio Rey de los Caballeros como respaldo- comentó un ahora tranquilo Zouken.

Usando a [Caliburn] desde la parte plana, Virgilio fue capaz de bloquear un ataque por la espalda.

-Veo que tus tetras no han cambiado para nada...- comentó tranquilo Virgilio, sintiendo como su atacante retrocedía- ...Caballero de la Revolución.

Saltando en el aire para posicionarse en frente de Virgilio, el nuevo retador le dio la cara.

Justo como Virgilio, esta nueva figura portaba la armadura de un caballero, pero hasta ahí es donde la comparación terminaba.

A diferencia de Virgilio que portaba una armadura brillante, el enemigo en frente de él portaba una armadura tan negra como el carbón, con una líneas rojas recorriendo la superficie de esta misma. Su armadura se extendía un poco a su cara, lo suficiente como para cubrir sus mejillas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Arturia-

Puede que sus ojos ahora sean dorados, y su cabello y tono de piel sean más pálidos, pero Virgilio reconocería esa cara donde sea.

-Zouken- gruñó Gilgamesh sin la necesidad de voltear a ver a su "aliado".- ¿Que clase de ridiculez es esta?

El anciano no se inmutó ante el tono que utilizó Gilgamesh- No tenemos tiempo que perder con el, ambos debemos de hacer nuestra parte para que el Grial se complete- expuso tranquilamente el "hombre".- Luego de que terminemos con los preparativos, por mi pueden matarse entre ambos, a fin de cuentas necesitamos el alma de Berserker.

»Además- se apresuró a agregar Zouken al ver la expresión de Gilgamesh.- ¿No lo haría más digno ante ti si logra vencer a sus adversarios?

-Tsk- Gilgamesh chasqueo la lengua, más no dijo nada y se empezó a retirar hacia la cueva.- No se te ocurra perder, mi Rival.

Con esas últimas palabras del Héroe más Antiguo, más siluetas empezaron a rodear a Virgilio.

A su costado izquierdo se encontraba un hombre de traje negro ceñido al cuerpo de ojos rojos salvajes. En su mano tenia sujeta una lanza carmesí con varios pinchos a lo largo del mango.

-Lancer, es bueno conocerte finalmente- comentó Virgilio hacia el individuo.

A su derecha, una despampanante mujer de cabellera púrpura sostenía una cadena. Su ropa era escasa y tenía un antifaz ocultando su vista, pero con enorme ojo en el centro que parecía tener vida propia.

-Rider- dijo simplemente Virgilio, reconociendo a su primera víctima en la Guerra.

True Assassin se postro a su espalda, listo para un ataque furtivo.

Una ahora recompuesta Caster tomó los cielos para sí misma, con magia de la Era de los Dioses fluyendo en el aire a su alrededor.

Virgilio examinaba a los Servants a su alrededor minuciosamente, un ojo crítico sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, antes de voltear a ver a Zouken con una expresión neutra.

-¿Que son estas _cosas_?- pregunto al anciano, no importándole el tono tan despectivo que utilizó. Zouken solo se rio.- ¿Como es que están aquí? Illya absorbió en su interior el alma de todos y cada uno de ellos cuando murieron.

»Así que te preguntaré una vez más- Zouken retrocedió involuntariamente, el tono de Virgilio calando en su alma- ¿Que. Son. Estas. _Cosas_?

Zouken tomó un momento para recuperarse, antes de volver a emitir su sonrisa oscura.

-Estos, son unos Servants especiales- confesó el anciano.- Los Alter, la culminación del trabajo de Zoulgen Makiri.

»Son las mismísimas almas de los Espíritus Heroicos que han caídos en la Guerra. Usando los restos malditos del Grial anterior, fui capaz de contaminar la misma naturaleza de los Servants.

»¡El Grial mismo regurgitó las almas que había absorbido para que todo esto hubiera sido posible! ¡Y ahora TU serás MI sujeto de pruebas!

»¡Destruyanlo!

Con esa simple orden, los Alter atacaron en sincronía.

Lancer y Rider, siendo los más rápidos de todos, tomaron la delantera atacándolo en conjunto por los costados.

Lancer utilizó a [Gáe Bolg] e iba directamente por el corazón. Rider por su parte apuntaba al cuello.

Virgilio se quedó inmóvil por un momento, esperando que ambos atacantes se acercaran un poco más.

Justo cuando Rider y Lancer estaban en el rango indicado, Virgilio se cubrió a sí mismo en Prana Burst y retrocedió.

Debido a que el movimiento fue imprevisto, ambos Servants Alter chocaron el uno con el otro.

Virgilio no tuvo mucho tiempo de admirar su trabajo puesto que Assassin ya se encontraba sobre el, su brazo maldito extendido en toda su inhumana gloria.

Girando sobre su propio eje, Virgilio le dio una patada lateral en un costado a Assassin y por consiguiente fue capaz de mandarlo lejos. Assassin por su parte no se vendaría tan barato y utilizando el nuevo impulso que ganó, empezó a saltar, desplazándose entre los árboles que los rodeaban y la pared de la montaña.

Con su recién adquirido Instinto, Virgilio fue capaz de esquivar por los pelos un torrente de magia concentrada de parte de Caster.

Extendiendo sus manos, la Alter de los Hechizos iluminó el cielo con círculos y fórmulas mágicas perdidas por el hombre, antes de empezar un bombardeo en el área.

 _ **BOOM**_

Una serie de explosiones sacudió el área, la intensidad parecida a unos morteros.

Por un momento, los Alter no se movieron de su lugar, atentos a cualquier movimiento de parte de Virgilio.

 _ **CLAP**_

Ese sonido desconcertó un poco a todos los Alter, y Zouken veía atentó entre el humo que se había levantado.

 _ **CLAP CLAP**_

La tensión era tanta que incluso un cuchillo para mantequilla era capaz de cortarla.

Esos sonidos no le auguraban nada bueno a Zouken, y los gusanos que lo componían estaban en acuerdo con el.

 _FIUGGHH_

Un viento inusualmente fuerte sopló en el bosque, llevándose consigo el humo que el ataque de Caster había levantado.

-Felicidades- sonó la voz ominosa de Virgilio en el viento, acompañado del sonido de aplausos.

True Assassin captó un ruido a su derecha y sin pensarlo mucho arrojó un cuchillo en esa dirección.

El sonido del metal enterrándose en madera fue lo que se escuchó, pero nada más.

-Han hecho un trabajo excelente con sus técnicas-

Lancer giró su lanza, listo para cualquier ataque, aunque si uno se fijara cuidadosamente en sus ojos podrían notar el nerviosismo en estos.

-Pero ese final no fue el mejor para alguien como yo-

El ojo de Rider iba de un lado a otro sin control, buscando a su enemigo en vano.

- _¡Resistencia Mágica!-_ pensó de soslayo Zouken.

-No fue para nada un buen final- susurró una voz en el oído de Saber.

Saber blandió su espada con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de crear una corriente que destrozó un árbol.

Más no había nada ahí.

-¡Espada de la Selección!-

Esa línea puso en guardia a Caster, y creando una barrera, estuvo a tiempo para cuando Virgilio se posó en frente de los 5 Alters.

-¡Con tu poder, purga la maldad!-

La Espada de la Piedra empezó a brillar en un resplandor dorado, y todos y cada uno de los Servants se tensaron.

La espada de Virgilio descendió, y todos se prepararon para lo peor...pero otro tipo de peor sucedió.

-¡AAAGGHH!- envuelto en Prana Burst, Virgilio salió disparó contra la barrera de Caster.

Medea había preparado una barrera para un ataque puramente de Prana, por eso no pudo soportar bajo el ataque físico de Virgilio.

 _ **CRASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

Muchos cortes llenaron los cuerpos de los Alter, pero ninguno quedó peor que Caster...

- _Agh-_ dando un último sonido lastimero, Servant Caster cayó al suelo, cortada desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el muslo derecho.

Una muerte inmediata hasta para un Servant.

Por un momento, ningún bando actuó en forma alguna. Dejando que el cuerpo de Caster se disolviera en Prana para finalmente descansar en paz.

Justo cuando la última partícula de luz de lo que había sido Medea, la Bruja de la Traición, se había disipado en el ambiente fue que todos actuaron.

Lancer se lanzo de frente, [Gáe Bolg] y [Caliburn] chocando en igualdad, ningún Servant retrocediendo.

Golpes iban y venían, el suelo a los pies de ambos hombres sufriendo la mayor parte del castigo.

Virgilio hizo una finta a la izquierda en una decisión de último segundo y logró cerrar tan amplía brecha que Lancer había sido capaz de crear con su arma.

Cú Chulainn tuvo que saltar para evitar un corte a sus piernas, grave error puesto que se dejó expuesto para recibir una patada en pleno plexo solar.

 _-Agh-_ el Servant de la Lanza no pudo evitar escupir algo de saliva debido a tan sorpresivo golpe, pero si estuvo a tiempo para bloquear con el mango de su arma el filo de [Caliburn].

Justo en ese momento Saber decidió intervenir. Cubriéndose en una versión corrupta de Prana Burst fue capaz de tacklear a Virgilio lejos de Lancer.

[Caliburn] tuvo que ser utilizada como ancla para detener el retroceso de Virgilio...y True Assassin ya se encontraba en frente de este. Su brazo profano extendido.

 _ **-¡[Zaba...]!**_ \- Assassin no fue capaz de terminar de nombrar su Hougu, puesto que de un momento para otro ya no se encontraba en frente de Virgilio...se encontraba incrustado en un árbol.

-No creas que puedes agarrar con la guardia baja, Assassin- comentó de manera sombría Virgilio, un puño entendido.

 _-Se está volviendo más fuerte-_ pensó Zouken frustrado.- _¿Pero como? Caster corto su lazo con la vasija del Grial y se convirtió en su "Master", y aún así ella ya está muerta. ¡¿De donde obtiene tanto poder?!-_ pensó el anciano frustrado.

Virgilio balanceó su espada horizontalmente, cortando en el proceso 5 cuchillos de parte de Assassin antes de ir de nuevo al ataque.

En esta ocasión chocó contra Rider, la daga de la Servant de la Montura apenas y siendo capaz de mantener a raya a la Espada de la Selección.

Apareciendo en su retaguardia, tanto Saber como Lancer atacaron a Virgilio al mismo tiempo.

Viendo que no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, Virgilio soltó su mano derecha del mango de [Caliburn] y en un rápido desenfundé de [Yamato] fue capaz de mantener su terreno sobre sus atacantes.

Lancer se alejo de los 3, y dando un salto en el aire, su Hougu empezó a liberar una enorme sed de sangre.

- _¡Mierda!-_ pensó Virgilio frustrado, había caído en su trampa.

-![Gáe...BOLG]!-

La Lanza de la Improbabilidad surcó los cielos, y con un solo objetivo, el corazón de Virgilio.

Saber y Rider se alejaron presurosamente de Virgilio, este mismo no molestándose siquiera en tratar de esquivar el ataque.

La lanza carmesí se acercaba cada vez más y más, pero las respiraciones de Virgilio eran lentas y calmadas.

En sus ojos no había miedo o duda, solo resolución. La misma resolución que mostró el día en que se convirtió en Rey.

[Caliburn] empezó a resplandecer en un tono dorado, respondiendo al corazón de su portador.

[Yamato] fue enfundada de nueva cuenta, y Virgilio volvió a sostener a la Espada Dorada de la Victoria con ambas manos.

-¡Espada de la Selección!- comando Virgilio en voz alta.- ¡Con tu poder, purga la maldad!- la luz de la espada igualaba ahora la de [Gáe Bolg] y luchaba contra esta misma por la supremacia.- _¡[CALIBURN]!_

 _ **FROAAA**_

Espada y lanza luchaban para sobreponerse a la otra. Si bien la lanza carmesí era un golpe imposible de bloquear, la Espada en la Piedra no ganó su fama por el perder.

 _ **BRAAMM**_

Una explosión en cadena iluminó el cielo entero y sacudió la tierra.

 _-Es como si se tratase de un desastre natural-_ pensó cauto Zouken.

 _THUD_

El cuerpo inerte e humeante de Lancer cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, en su pecho presentando un enorme corte.

Virgilio por su parte cayó arrodillado, con su respiración alborotada y sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

Su armadura, anteriormente resplandeciente se encontraba ennegrecida y destrozada en varias secciones.

[Caliburn] aún se encontraba en sus manos, pero sostenía la espada sagrada débilmente, sin fuerzas ya.

La sonrisa de Zouken adquirió de nueva cuenta su malicia, y sus ojos negros veían a Virgilio directamente.

-Assassin- comando simplemente el anciano a su Servant.

El Servant de las Sombras no esperó más y se acercó lentamente a con Virgilio.

 _ **-Jajajaja-**_ se reía oscuramente el ser, su brazo extendido ya.

Virgilio solo lo veía solemne. Y aún con su respiración tan pesada como estaba, se rehusaba a apartar su mirada.

El brazo maldito de Assassin tocó lo que quedaba de la armadura de Virgilio, justo donde su corazón se encontraba.

- _ **[Zabaniy...] ¡AAAGGGHHH!-**_ Assassin no pudo terminar de comandar su ataque.

¿La razón? Su brazo había sido amputado completamente desde el hombro.

Luego de toda una vida asesinando gente Assassin instintivamente hubiera empezado a detener el sangrado, pero no podía. Estaba temblando de miedo.

Los ojos de Virgilio obtuvieron un azul de ultratumba, perforando directamente en el alma de Assassin. Incluso parecía que estos mismos emanaran una luz propia, desparramando sed de sangre donde sea.

Esos ojos celestes quemaban como el mismo sol. Quemaban a Assassin.

Assassin trató de huir, pero [Caliburn] rápidamente se incrustó en su pie izquierdo, anclándolo en su lugar.

-Oye- dijo Virgilio en voz baja, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.- Mira bien- Assassin estaba llorando para este punto.- ¡Assassin!

- _ **¡AAAAGGGGHHHH!-**_ grito el asesino del dolor al sentir como su cara era aplastada por la mano Virgilio.

Zouken junto a sus Servants veían tan bizarra escena paralizados en sus lugares. No podían creer la cantidad de brutalidad que era mostrada ante ellos. Era inaudito.

 _Crack_

Con ese sonido seco, el cráneo de Assassin se quebró.

Pero Virgilio no terminó ahí.

Poniendo cada vez más fuerza en su agarre, sangre y sesos empezaron a manchar a aquel que porto el título del Rey de los Demonios.

 _ **CRACK**_

Con eso último, una pulpa amorfa fue lo que quedó de la cabeza de Assassin.

 _Tap_

Virgilio usaba a [Caliburn] a manera de bastón, con paso decidió hacia sus oponentes.

-¿Quien sigue?- pregunto el Rey de los Demonios, sangre aún saliendo de su boca.

Esa no fue la imagen que los Alter y Zouken veían.

Ante ellos, un monstruo de ojos azules los miraba, la sed de sangre parte de su naturaleza, quemando sus almas con su simple vista.

Pasos pesados eran los que daba Virgilio, y por cada uno de estos, el nivel de miedo en sus adversarios aumentaba.

En contra de toda su naturaleza luego de haber sido resucitada como un Alter, Rider sintió tanto pavor que optó por huir.

Solo había dado dos pasos cuando de repente su cuerpo cayó también inerte al suelo, su cabeza rodando a un lado.

-Nadie...huye-

Virgilio sostenía a [Yamato] siendo muy claro que fue el quien mato a Rider.

El ritmo cardíaco de Saber aumentaba cada vez más, recuerdos de otra vida asaltándola.

 _ **Flashback**_

- _Nadie...huye- declaró el Rey Virgilio, el cuerpo sin vida de Lancelot a sus pies._

 _Montañas de cuerpos era todo lo que estaba alrededor, y los únicos aún con vida estaban sobre la más grande._

 _El Caballero de la Revolución estaba al frente de aquellos que antaño habían conformado la Mesa Redonda de Virgilio._

 _Todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban paralizados del miedo que sentían. Frente a ellos, el Rey de los Caballeros había muerto, y en su lugar se había alzado el Rey de los Demonios._

 _ **Tiempo Presente.**_

Esa memoria no había estado presente antes en la Alter, una prueba más del daño que había provocado Vergil al Trono de los Héroes.

-¡Aagghh!- grito Saber, energía oscura reuniéndose en su espada.

-¡Arthur!- grito por su parte Virgilio, energía azul reuniéndose en [Yamato].

Ambos portadores del título del Rey de los Caballeros reunían cantidades absurdas de poder en sus espadas, cada una llenándose de energía como un globo. Cada una a punto de estallar.

-¡[Excalibur... _MORGAN]!/¡[YAMATO]!-_

El tiempo pareció paralizarse en ese momento, ambas energías luchando mutuamente por el dominio, pero solo una espada transmitía verdadero sentimiento.

-Teme...¡MI PODER!- exclamó Virgilio, su ataque superando con creces al de [Excalibur Morgan].

-¡AAAGGGHHH!- gritaron en conjunto tanto Saber como Zouken, ambos sintiendo como sus cuerpos eran vaporizados, lenta y dolorosamente.

Un pilar de energía azul celeste se alzó hasta el cielo, despejando las nubes que se habían formado.

Virgilio por su parte cayó de rodillas, la armadura confeccionada por hadas disipándose de su cuerpo.

Pronto, Servant Grand Berserker Vergil Sparda había vuelto a su lugar.

Vergil respiraba de forma pesada y cansada, incluso con su Manifestación Independiente le costaba el reunir Prana, y el bien sabía que todavía no acababa.

-Un combate excepcional, Rival mío- comentó la voz de Gilgamesh a lo alto.

Vergil apretó los dientes antes de voltear a ver a su rival también.

El arrogante Rey de los Héroes se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en un vehículo que pareciera ser de origen divino. Su mentón se encontraba apoyado sobre su único brazo en su trono.

-Sin embargo, no fue suficiente como para detenerme- el brillo de sus ojos pasó a un tono más siniestro.

A su espalda, un portal carmesí de cierto tipo se abrió en pleno cielo, y varias luces azules que parecieran venir de tierra empezaron a entrar en este.

-El Santo Grial se activará- sentenció el Rey de los Héroes.- Y los miles de deseos de los campesinos, desesperados por la salvación, le darán poder- dijo mientras ojeaba la flamante ciudad de Fuyuki, quemándose por segunda vez en una década.

»Las millones de vidas sin sentido que plagan este mundo dejarán de existir...¡Para que uno nuevo nazca!

»Un mundo nuevo donde yo podré gobernar a mis súbditos como en antaño; un mundo más interesante que el actual...¡Un mundo sin Dioses que jueguen con mortales!

[Enkidu] se materializó y rápidamente apresó a Vergil. La absoluta atención de Gilgamesh sobre el.

-Y todo esto será posible con la vida de esa muñeca de carne- susurró en tono oscuro, antes de ver a su rival con interés.- Dime, ¿que es lo que harás para detenerme.

Vergil bajo la cabeza, sus mechones de pelo sucios cubriéndole los ojos.

-...- murmuró en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera Gilgamesh lo escucho.

-¡Mírame cuando te dirijo la palabra!- exclamó fúrico.

Con un gesto de su brazo, una parte de [Enkidu] rodeó la frente de Vergil y logró que este mismo levántase la mirada.

La mirada furiosa de Gilgamesh cambio a una de interés. Fuego ardía en los ojos de Vergil.

 _ **¡I am the one that slays in the darkness!**_

Poder se sintió en las palabras de Vergil. Y una pulsación se escuchó.

Gilgamesh por su parte mostró shock puro.

 _ **My heart is full of regret and my soul of pain**_

Aún con las cadenas en su ser, Vergil fue capaz de ponerse de pie, y lo sostenía la mirada a Gilgamesh.

 _ **I had overcome countless foes**_

Algo dentro del portal en el cielo se removió, las palabras sacudían algo dentro de este mismo.

 _ **Always searching for a true goal**_

Sin tiempo que perder, Gilgamesh lanzó tantas armas contra Vergil que el cielo nocturno se había iluminado como si fuese de día.

 _ **Never realizing what I had lost**_

 _ **CRASH**_

Rompiendo finalmente las cadenas, Vergil se puso en marcha. Destruyendo o esquivando tantas armas como podía, otras siendo interceptadas por sus propios proyectiles.

 _ **My sight is set**_

Una colección entera de espadas sagradas volaron contra Vergil, más este desapareció en el último momento en un flash azul para volver a reaparecer.

 _ **My weakness is clear**_

Usando las propias armas de Gilgamesh como plataformas, Vergil empezó a ascender rápidamente hasta el nivel de Gilgamesh.

El Rey de Uruk saco la espada [Durandal] de su tesorería, Justo a tiempo para interceptar el filo de [Yamato].

Pero, ya era muy tarde, la oscuridad los había rodeado a ambos.

 _ **Yet...I NEED MORE POWER!**_

La voz de Vergil rompió el silencio con un estruendo como de rayo, y el mundo volvió a adquirir color.

Gilgamesh veía a todos lados frenéticamente, tratando de deducir donde se encontraba, pero la lluvia lo desorientaba un poco.

 _-Un momento...¿lluvia?-_

 _ **BRAM**_

Un rayo cayó, y finalmente Gilgamesh pudo ver bien sus alrededores.

-¿Una torre?- cuestionó ante lo que tenia al frente.

En efecto, una torre gigantesca que se extendía hasta las nubes era lo único que podía visualizar el Rey.

Parecía antigua, llena de poder y... _algo_ más.

-¡Este es mi mundo!- la voz de su adversario lo sacó de su pequeño trance, y en el techo de la torre Grand Berserker le sostenía la mirada.- ¡Esta es, Temen-Ni-Gru! ¡El último lugar donde nos enfrentaremos!

 **XXX**

 _Corte._

 _Sin palabras amigos míos, sin palabras._

 _Combate de los Alter contra Virgilio, donde vimos que esas imitaciones de Espíritus Heroicos no podían contra una verdadero Falso Espíritu Heroico._

 _Bueno, Zouken explicó la razón de cómo fue posible la creación de Virgilio, y mediante el Flashback de Saber vimos la razón de porque se ganó el título del Rey de los Demonios._

 _Creo que me quede un tanto traumado con Goblin Slayer a la hora de la muerte de Assassin._

 _Y finalmente, el monstruo que fue Zolgen Makiri ha muerto._

 _Y finalmente, vimos una de las cartas del triunfo de Vergil: Temen-Ni-Gru._

 _Ahora, la batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo comienza!_

 _Pero antes las estadísticas de Vergil :v._

 **Clase:** (Grand) Berserker

 **Master:** Illyasviel von Einzbern

 **Verdadero Nombre:** Vergil Sparda

 **Títulos:** Hijo de Sparda, Dark Slayer, Faker(Gilgamesh), Nelo Angelo

 **Genero:** Masculino

 **Altura/Peso:** 1.80m/68Kg

 **Alineación:** Mal Caótico

 **Fuerza:** B

 **Resistencia:** A

 **Agilidad:** A++

 **Mana:** A

 **Suerte:** C-

 **Hougu:** A++

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

-Mejora de la Locura: Bloqueada _(el sistema del Santo Grial bloqueo esta habilidad debido al peligro que representaría)._

-Cúspide de la Locura: EX _(habilidad única de Vergil al ser el Grand Servant de la Clase Berserker. Es capaz de usar los Hougus de todos los Espíritus Heroicos que alguna vez hayan sido elegibles en la Clase Berserker. Los rangos de estos son disminuidos en uno y solo es capaz de utilizar 3 por día)._

-Manifestación Independiente: A+ _(una habilidad que permite manifestación sin soporte alguno en la realidad. Dada a Vergil al convertirse en Grand Servant, le permite seguir combatiendo sin un Master que le supla Prana)._

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _ **-**_ Regeneración: A+ _(debido a su herencia demoníaca, Vergil heredó una regeneración que lo cura de heridas fatales en cuestión de segundos)_

-Memoria Muscular: A _(a pesar de su categoría, Vergil no pierde su habilidad con la espada, velocidad o agilidad e inteligencia)._

-Herencia Demoniaca: A+ _(el símbolo de la procedencia de Vergil; debido a su sangre de Demonio este mismo obtiene Resistencia Mágica, Valentía y Fuerza Monstruosa a pesar de no pertenecer a su lista de habilidades)._

-[Espadas Convocadas]: A _(construcciones de energía que Vergil usa para atacar enemigos a distancia o también para aumentar su defensa como una forma de escudo)._

-Nelo Angelo: A _(transformación oscura de Vergil. Se activa cuando Vergil sucumbe a la ira en su interior. Su patrón de ataques cambia, concentrándose ahora en destruir al enemigo, no dándole mucho cuidado a sus alrededores)._

-[Dark Slayer]: A _(habilidad que le permite a Vergil cambiar de locación con una de sus espadas durante la batalla)._

-[Devil Trigger]: A++ _(la carta del triunfo de Vergil. Activado es capaz de aumentar todas sus estadísticas diez veces así como revela su verdadera forma demoníaca. En este estado es más vulnerable a aquello que posea propiedades sagradas)._

 **Hougus:**

-[Ebony](anti-unidad) Rango C _(originalmente de Dante, es la única arma de fuego que Vergil ha utilizado en toda su vida. Debido a que Vergil tiene un voto de nunca usar armas de fuego, este Hougu solo puede ser usado una vez, para luego destruirse)._

-[Beowulf](anti-unidad) Rango B+ _(forjado a partir del poder de un poderoso demonio, da a su usuario un aumento en fuerza y velocidad y ataques tan precisos como la luz)._

-[Amuleto de Eva](anti-personal) Rango B+ _(amuleto usado por Sparda para sellar la puerta al mundo demoniaco, dado a Vergil por su madre, es capaz de negar cualquier maldición dirigida a quien lo porte)._

-[Yamato](anti-ejército) Rango A+ _(espada que se dice lo corta todo, es capaz de cortar entre las dimensiones anulando así cualquier técnica espacio-tiempo que su usuario decida)._

-[Force Edge](anti-fortaleza) Rango A++ _(arma personal del caballero oscuro, contiene la mitad del poder de Sparda en su forma normal, siendo capaz de aumentar el poder de quién la porte)._

-[Temen-Ni-Gru](anti-humanidad) EX _(Reality Marble, representación de la torre del mal donde concluyó la leyenda de Vergil. Contiene todos los demonios que alguna vez reposaron ahí, todos bajo las órdenes de Vergil, aguardando el momento para terminar con la raza humana)._

 _(Un tanto curioso como un Hougu Anti-Humanidad fue finalmente revelado a la hora de pelar por la raza humana :v)._

 _Nos vemos en el final de esta historia._


	11. Clash of Kings

Temen-Ni-Gru. La antigua torre del mal que Sparda había sellado hace milenios.

La torre en si era la entrada más directa al Mundo Demoníaco, y era donde Sparda perdió sus poderes.

Y ahora, dos mil años después de que el Caballero Oscuro la hubiera sellado, uno de sus hijos la guardo en su interior, siendo esta la representación más fiel de su propia alma.

Este, era el lugar donde el fin de Vergil comenzó, y es ahora el lugar donde Gilgamesh morirá.

Ambos hombres se veían el uno al otro con resolución. Después de tantas batallas había llegado la hora de su enfrentamiento final.

-Este no es el primer Reality Marble al que me enfrentó, y te aseguro que no será el último, Rey de los Demonios- comentó Gilgamesh desde su trono flotante.

Vergil solo lo veía impasible, no molestándole la lluvia que caía en su cara para nada, o el que Gilgamesh lo haya llamado por el título que una vez porto Virgilio.

-Entonces llegó la hora, Rey de los Héroes- dijo por su parte Vergil, antes de sacar a su siempre confiable [Beowulf].- Espero que tengas suficientes tesoros guardados.

-Te lo demostraré- fue la simple contestación hecha, antes de que un par de portales se abrieran a sus espaldas.

[Gungnir] y [Caladbolg] silbaron en el aire, dirigiéndose como misiles contra su objetivo.

Vergil hizo un rápido juego de pies antes de ir al encuentro contra el par de armas, estas mismas a ya casi nada de impactar contra su objetivo.

[Caladbolg] se adelantó un poco antes, así que Vergil fue capaz de dar una patada helicóptero contra la espada, desviándola completamente de su curso y hacer que impacte directamente contra [Gungnir].

 ** _CRASH_**

Ambas armas resonaron estrepitosamente al momento de impactar la una contra la otra, pero no es que alguien le pusiera atención a esto.

Un rayo láser salió disparado desde la parte inferior del trono de Gilgamesh, y para desviarlo Vergil reunió tanta luz como fuese posible en su guantelete izquierdo, para que con un gesto de como guantazo redireccionara el ataque lejos de su persona.

Con un simple gesto de sus manos, Gilgamesh libero una cantidad absurda de Hougus que iban desde el Rango E hasta el C, todos cayendo junto a la lluvia sobre Vergil.

-Así será- dijo para si mismo Vergil, sus propias [Espadas Convocadas] surgiendo a sus espaldas.

 _ **BOOM**_

 _ **BOOM**_

 _ **BOOM**_

El cielo oscuro se iluminó con las explosiones que los proyectiles producían al chocar entre sí.

Vergil empezó a aparecer y desaparecer en distintos lugares de la cima de la torre, haciendo que aquellos Hougus que lograron atravesar su defensa se le fueran más difíciles el darle.

Gilgamesh por su parte usaba las propias defensas de su trono para protegerse de los constructos de Vergil, aunque de vez en cuando teniendo que esquivar algunos demasiado escurridizos.

Gilgamesh decidió cambiar sus tácticas, y en lugar de disparar Hougus al azar lanzó una combinación de Hougus con atributo de agua y conductor.

Vergil simplemente se dedicó a esquivar todos cuantos pudiera, así como también destruir algunos el mismo, no dándose cuenta de que eso era lo que Gilgamesh quería.

-Hm- Gilgamesh sonrió satisfecho antes de cerrar de golpe su tesorería.

- _¿Que es lo que está planeando?_ \- pensó cauto Vergil, no gustándole para nada esta situación.

Nuevos portales empezaron a surcar los cielos, y todos sin excepción dispararon simultáneamente.

En cuanto Vergil vio que todos y cada uno de los Hougus que venían contra el empezaron a sacar chispas solo pudo maldecir.

 _ **BRAM**_

Todos los Hougus con atributo de electricidad o de rayos que Gilgamesh libero explotaron al mismo tiempo, supercargados en si por toda la humedad en el aire y el metal en tierra.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del rey.

Lo que sin duda alguna llamó su atención fue el tornado de fuego se liberó justo en medio de la zona de impacto.

El tornado en si se iba disipando en conjunto a los miles de voltios de electricidad que lo rodeaban, y cuando finalmente cesó reveló a un resguardo Vergil.

Gilgamesh no pudo evitar el alzar una ceja al ver las nuevas armas que su enemigo portaba en ambas manos.

Eran un par de hojas cortas, su filo estaba cerrado como si de cierras se tratase, y cada una tenía un color distinto. La de color rojo parecía emanar calor y la azul una ventisca fresca de aire. En el mango de cada una de las espadas, una cabeza en miniatura adornaba la punta.

-Interesante- comentó Gilgamesh.- Hace mucho que has roto la norma del limite de Hougus permitidos a un Espíritu Heroico...¡Y TODAVÍA TIENES MÁS POR MOSTRAR!- comentó contento con la situación.

Vergil por si parte solo sonrió con un tanto de burla ante las palabras de Gilgamesh.- Si de verdad quieres ver algo interesante, Rey de los Héroes, te recomiendo mirar hacia atrás.-

-Jajaja. ¿Por que clase de tonto me tomas, tu...?-

- _GOOOOH_ \- sonó una criatura a las espaldas del Rey de Uruk.

Gilgamesh volteo curioso hacia atrás, solo para ver insólito la monstruosidad que volaba hacia el, sus fauces abiertas de par en par.

Era el Leviathan, el "Guardián" de la Temen-Ni-Gru.

La criatura fue rodeada inmediatamente por las puertas de Gilgamesh, para ser acribillada sin piedad por multitud de tesoros antiguos.

- _EEGGHH_ \- chilló la criatura en sorpresa, antes de ver a Gilgamesh con una expresión de ira pura.

La boca del Leviathan empezó a brillar de un rojo intenso, y en una acción de fracción de segundo Gilgamesh hizo un barrido en su aerodeslizador, para esquivar por los pelos un potente rayo láser de parte del monstruo.

 _ **BOOM**_

Una explosión en el escudo que rodeaba su vehículo hizo desestabilizar un poco a Gilgamesh, y aún antes de que este mismo pudiera procesarlo sintió como algo lo golpeo más aún fuera de curso.

- _HIIIINN-_

El relincho de un caballo volvió a Gilgamesh de su pequeño mareo, y rápidamente enfocó a su agresor.

Jalando una carroza funeraria antigua, un enorme caballo de ojos azules le devolvió la mirada. Tanto la criatura como el vehículo envueltos en fuego fatuo.

Jalando de las riendas, Vergil lo veía con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Veamos si tu silla es más que solo un perro de un solo truco, Rey de los Héroes!- exclamó Vergil, antes de tirar de las riendas de su bestial montura y subir aún más en los cielos.

-¡No subestimes el poder de [Vimana] Rey de los Demonios!- contraatacó el Rey de Oro, antes de ir en persecución de su rival.

Gilgamesh iba justo detrás de Vergil, tanto [Gate of Babylon] como las armas del mismo [Vimana] disparando a la retaguardia de su objetivo.

De la parte posterior de la carroza, orbes de energía de color gris salían como municiones, y junto a las [Espadas Convocadas] del mismo Vergil así como también un par de bolas de fuego fatuo lograban mantener a raya el asalto del enemigo.

Este proceso se repitió por un rato, alguno de los dos combatientes teniendo que hacer algún barrido o una vuelta forzosa de vez en cuando, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Ambos Espíritus Heroicos habían llegado al límite de la Troposfera.

-Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar- murmuró Vergil, antes empezar a caer en caída libre.

Gilgamesh siguió su ejemplo poco después, esta vez estando al mismo nivel que su rival.

Una estela azul cubrió a Vergil, y una dorada a Gilgamesh.

 _ **CRASH**_

 _ **CRASH**_

 _ **CRASH**_

Ambos vehículos iban chocando el uno contra el otro en repetidas ocasiones, pequeñas explosiones de viento siguiendo todos y cada unos de los impactos.

En cierto momento Gilgamesh embistió con mucha potencia, seguro de derribar a Vergil...solo para golpear el mismo aire.

Vergil se encontraba justo detrás de el, [Espadas Convocadas] en modo de lluvia.

-Tsk- Gilgamesh tuvo que hacer un barrido de lado para esquivar los proyectiles, pero Vergil volvió a salir de la nada para embestirlo con fuerza.

El proceso en si se repitió en varias ocasiones, de vez en cuando un orbe gris siendo dejado como una mina en pleno aire.

-¡Esto se acaba!- exclamó fúrico Gilgamesh, tesoros Rango A siendo disparados de cada ángulo posible desde su [Gate of Babylon].

El corcel de Vergil galapo por los cielos, esquivando cuantos proyectiles estuvieran a por el, de vez en cuando desapareciendo para aparecer un par de centímetros detrás de los tesoros.

Justo cuando el ultimo de los tesoros dejó de perseguir a Vergil, este junto a su montura dieron una vuelta muy cerrada...y quedaron cara a cara con Gilgamesh.

-Debo de admitir, [Vimana] ha vivido su título de carroza de los dioses. Pocos son capaces de seguirle el ritmo a Geryon- admitió Vergil.

-Y yo debo de admitir que las habilidades de tu carroza son de admirar, Rey de los Demonios- dijo por su parte Gilgamesh.

Ambos rivales tenían unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, sonrisas llenas de sed de sangre.

Sin intercambiar palabras, ambos vehículos se cubrieron en auras hechas de Prana, muy similar al Prana Burst, antes de empezar su curso de colisión el uno contra el otro.

Ninguno de los dos le dio mucha importancia a su propia montura, optando por impactar contra el otro.

 _100 metros._

La velocidad de ambos aumentó, y una estela de fuego los cubrió señalando así cuánta velocidad llevaban.

 _50 metros_.

A pesar de la distancia, cada uno podía ver la sonrisa por el reto que el otro portaba. Y solo aumentaba más sus propias sed de sangre.

 _20 metros_.

Ninguno detenía su propia aceleración o daba algún indicio de virar.

 _2 metros_.

La colisión era inminente.

 ** _KA-POOM_**

Una explosión que emulaba una supernova iluminó el cielo oscuro del Reality Marble por un momento, y una potente onda de choque sacudió un par de los pisos más altos de la [Temen-Ni-Gru].

 _CRASH_

Un par de figuras aterrizaron estruendosamente en el techo de [Temen-Ni-Gru]. Cada uno tenía una lista a mano.

- _¡[CALIBURN]!/¡[MERODACH]!-_ exclamaron ambos hombres.

El Pecado Original, [Merodach]. Era el prototipo para el concepto de las espadas que determinan a la realeza. Uno de los tesoros mejor guardados de Gilgamesh.

 _ **FUAMM**_

El torrente de energía sagrada de ambas armas se extendió hasta el cielo, pero ninguna parte puso mucha energía en el ataque.

Vergil lo había utilizado como un farol, y con [Agni Rudra] se apresuró al encuentro con Gilgamesh.

El Rey de Uruk por su parte se apresuró a erigir el [Rho Aias]...

 _CLANG_

...justo por los pelos a la hora de protegerse.

El escudo se disipó así de rápido como fue invocado, y Gilgamesh portaba nuevamente otra arma; otra arma que hizo a Virgilio removerse dentro de Vergil.

 _-[Excalibur...GALATINE]!-_

Fuego sagrado luchaba contra fuego demoniaco, cada uno buscando el consumir al otro.

Tradicionalmente [Excalibur Galatine] hubiera tenido la ventaja sobre [Agni Rudra] en cualquier momento debido a las propiedades de cada una, pero las reglas eran diferentes en [Temen-Ni-Gru].

La mismísima lluvia en el Reality Marble tenía la cualidad de potenciar todo aquello de Atributo Demoniaco, y en contraste debilitar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con lo sagrado.

Ergo, ambos ataques estaban empatados.

 _-¡[Vajra]!_ \- grito Gilgamesh, desatando el rayo del mismísimo Indra.

 _ **PUAGHH**_

El rayo mismo desestabilizó el perfecto empate entre ambos ataques de fuego, creando una explosión que mandó a ambos un poco atrás.

Ambos Héroes se dieron una pausa, viendo detenidamente a su adversario.

La armadura de Gilgamesh tenía algunas partes al rojo vivo así como también raspones por aquí y por allá.

Vergil por su parte tenía quemada la manga derecha de su gabardina, así como también presentaba un poco de desgaste en los bordes inferiores.

-Gungnir, Caladbolg, Vimana, Merodach, Galatine, Vajra, Durandal, Harpe y Enkidu- enumeró Gilgamesh las armas de tan alto calibre que se ha visto obligado a utilizar en todo el combate.

»Todas son armas que componen la crema y nata de mi tesorería. Y tu eres el primero que me obliga a utilizar todos y cada uno de ellos- comentó con tono tranquilo.

-Todas armas de leyenda- concordó Vergil.- Hechas para los guerreros más grandes de la historia.

»Pero tu no eres un guerrero.

Gilgamesh lo vio curioso ante esto, y sin palabras le pidió a Vergil elaborar.

-Fuiste un héroe y un rey, pero jamás un guerrero- continuo tranquilo el Demonio.- Jamás tuviste la molestia de romper tus límites, ¿verdad?

»Eras la epitome de lo que un héroe aspiraba a ser, pero jamás aprendiste a luchar, tu solo habías sido creado así.

»Aunque no es que sea una debilidad para ti, siempre tienes tu As bajo la manga, ¿o no?-inquirió Vergil.- Tu mayor orgullo, el mayor tesoro que has tenido.

»Muéstrame, la Espada Más Poderosa.

»Muéstrame, Ea.

Un silencio ocurrió entre los dos.

Nadie dijo nada, el único sonido audible era el de la lluvia, pero aún así eso parecía que se iba acallando.

Gilgamesh cambio un poco su postura, y una sombre le tapaba la vista.

-¿Ea?- pregunto el Rey de los Héroes en un simple susurro, pero aún así la frialdad era palpable en su tono.- ¿Quieres presenciar...Ea?

La postura de Vergil era la misma, pero sus ojos denotaban su respuesta.

-Que ridiculez- comentó Gilgamesh.

Silencio nuevamente invadió la escena.

-Exiges el enfrentarte a Ea...exiges el enfrentarte al Poder del Rey- siseo el Rey de los Héroes.- ¡CUANDO NI SIQUIERA HAS PODIDO SUPERAR EL PODER DE ARCHER!

 _1_

 _2_

 _5_

 _10_

 _20_

 _50_

 _100_

 _1,000_

 _1,000,000_

 _10,000,000_

 _1,000,000,000_

 _Infinito._

Una infinidad de portales dorados se abrieron dentro del Reality Marble, iluminando el cielo tormentoso como si fuese de día.

Vergil solo podía ver todo maravillado.

[Gate of Babylon] abarcaba todo el cielo, con sus portales hasta donde llegaba la vista. Había unos de tamaño sencillo, otros del tamaño de una persona, había incluso un par del tamaño de casas enteras

Todas y cada una de las compuertas del tesoro tenían cada tipo concebible de arma. Dagas, espadas, hachas, porras, jabalinas, lanzas, guadañas, flechas, arcos, bastones, escudos...cualquier tipo de arma.

-¡Y pensar que me has obligado usar todos mis tesoros!- exclamó Gilgamesh, el orgullo palpable en su voz ante su rival, trayendo de vuelta a Vergil de su trance.

La luz que caía sobre ambos revelaba la verdadera naturaleza de Gilgamesh. Un ser que pertenecía a los cielos, pero era rehusado. Un ser que iba más haya de la humanidad, pero sin ser una divinidad.

El hombre con dos tercios de sangre de los Dioses.

El héroe y rey más antiguo del mundo.

El Rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh de Uruk.

-Solo si eres capaz de vencer el poder de Archer, podría considerar mostrarte el poder del Rey- declaró serio Gilgamesh.

Todos los tesoros vibraban con anticipación. Y desde el más pequeño e insignificante hasta aquellos que son reconocidos mundialmente apuntaban hacia un solo objeto.

Vergil.

El Dark Slayer veía a su adversario directamente.

-Si vas a pelear como Archer...¡ENTONCES YO PELEARÉ COMO BERSERKER!- exclamó a todo pulmón, [Yamato] lista en su mano.

La expectativa era palpable.

La fuerza imparable que era la tesorería de Gilgamesh se estaba por enfrentar contra el objeto inamovible que era la voluntad de Vergil.

Solo uno saldría vencedor de este choque.

-¡EIYU-Ō!/¡AKUMA-Ō!-

Con ese grito simultáneo, todos y cada uno de los tesoros de Gilgamesh silbaron en el aire.

Fuego, agua, viento, rayo, hielo, madera, luz y oscuras. Todos y cada uno de los elementos de los tesoros se activaron al unísono.

Algunos tesoros se adelantaron, otros se quedaron un tanto rezagados en la retaguardia.

La respiración de Vergil era tranquila y medida. Prana circulaba por su cuerpo paulatinamente. Sus músculos no hacían ni el más leve movimiento.

Estaba calmado.

En sus manos, [Yamato] brillaba más y más en una luz celeste, misma que empezaba a rodear a Vergil también.

- _Le prometí que enfrentaría a Archer como Berserker_ \- pensó para sí el Hijo de Sparda, una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro.- _Y planeo cumplirlo._

Todo pareció fluir en cámara lenta.

Los tesoros estaban cada vez más cerca de Vergil. Gilgamesh se había asegurado que ninguno lo tocara a el mismo, expectante de lo que haría su rival.

Más rápido que incluso aquellos tesoros reconocidos por su velocidad, un solitario relámpago azul cayó desde el cielo.

Más que para causar daño o algo, ese relámpago representaba una liberación.

Una liberación en la sangre de Vergil.

Justo donde antes se ubicaba Vergil, se encontraba un ser de color azul. Su piel era completamente escamosa como si se tratase de un reptil. Por pies tenía talones negros y afilados. En su cabeza tenía un par de cuernos orientados hacia abajo, y sus ojos eran de un azul neón. Una funda orgánica se encontraba fundida sobre su brazo, y una muy conocida katana seguía ahí.

-Demonio- comentó Gilgamesh simplemente.

- **Berserker** \- contestó el ser simplemente.

Las armas se iban acercando cada vez más y más, todas y cada una con la intención de matar a este Demonio como lo hicieron los Héroes que las portaron en la antigüedad.

 **-[Judgement Cut**...- dijo el ser, su espada lista para ser desenvainada- ... ** _END]!_**

 ** _BRAAAAAAAAAAK_**

Cortes azules de energía iluminaron esta vez es el cielo.

Tesoro tras tesoro era destruido sin miramiento alguno. Sean armas comunes creadas por los más humildes de los artesanos hasta poderosos símbolos de Dioses portados en alguna ocasión por sus hijos.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran reducidos a nada indiscriminadamente.

Metralla llenaba el aire, energía bailaba sin control, explosiones ocurrían aleatoriamente. La misma torre se agitaba estrepitosamente.

Todo era un pandemonio.

El [Devil Trigger] era una de las cartas del triunfo de Vergil junto a la [Temen-Ni-Gru]. En ningún momento de la Guerra se había visto obligado a utilizar alguno de ellos, y ahora aquí había un oponente que lo obligaba a utilizar ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sin duda alguna el Rey de los Héroes era su rival. Y solo ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gilgamesh por su parte observaba con fascinación la escena ante sus ojos.

Su rival solo superaba sus expectativas cada vez que estos dos chocaban.

Sus hazañas eran comparables a las suyas propias, y logró algo que ni siquiera una bestia creada por deidades había conseguido.

¿Y ahora?

Aquí ante sus ojos destruía sin piedad el legado de cada héroe que hubiera pisado el planeta. Estocada tras estocada, demostraba el por qué era digno del título de Rey de los Demonios.

Solo un monstruo así merecía ser acabado con el arma más poderosa que un héroe haya empuñado.

[Yamato] hizo un sonido muy audible a la hora de ser envainada nuevamente, y conforme su hoja se perdía en el brazo de su portador, los últimos restos de los tesoros que habían bombardeado desde el cielo desaparecían en motas de luz.

 _WIUSHHH_

Una ventisca sopló en la torre, Gilgamesh y Vergil viéndose detenidamente el uno al otro.

- _Je_ \- esa simple risa resonó con potencia entre la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

Un solitario portal se abrió sobre la mano extendida de Gilgamesh, solo dejando notar una manija de oro.

-Jajajajajaja- Gilgamesh se empezó a reír levemente, su cabello soplando con el viento.

Más del arma se fue yendo revelando. Una guardia hecha de oro.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- riéndose a plena carcajada ahora, el Rey de los Héroes reveló finalmente su última arma.

Tenía una estructura parecida a la de un cono, dividida en tres secciones con inscripciones rojas a lo largo.

Hecha de un material ahora perdido para la humanidad, es el pináculo de todas las espadas, hecha mucho antes de que naciera el concepto de una espada.

La Espada de la Ruptura, [Ea].

-Tu solo aplastas héroe tras héroe, justo como el Demonio que eres- comentó tranquilo Gilgamesh.- Es solo justo qué tal bestia sea acallada por el héroe más grande de todos, con el arma más poderosa que existe.

- **Y es solo justo que un Demonio como yo acabe con el más grande de los Héroes** \- dijo por su parte Vergil.

Vergil soltó el mango de [Yamato] y una nueva arma se había presentado para esta ocasión.

El Filo de Fuerza, [Force Edge].

La Espada que demostró estar por encima de la Espada Sagrada Definitiva; aquella arma que le permitió a Sparda el sobreponerse a tantas adversidades en el pasado; el arma por la cual Vergil despertó la Temen-Ni-Gru original.

Ahora, esta tan singular espada estaba por medirse contra la Espada que Separa el Cielo y la Tierra. Aquella arma que estuvo presente en el Génesis del mundo.

-Así que ese es la espada que pudo vencer a [Excalibur]- observó Gilgamesh, antes de ver a Vergil con una sonrisa de competividad.- No tienes de que preocuparte, Rey de los Demonios, me aseguraré de darle los más grandes honores a la hora en el que la agregue a mi colección.

 **-Lo mismo debo de decir de [Ea] Rey de los Héroes** \- comentó por su parte Vergil.

La lluvia perpetua que había [Temen-Ni-Gru] nuevamente fue el único sonido audible en el lugar.

Ninguno de estos orgullosos guerreros decía alguna palabra, no movían algún músculo, ni siquiera pareciera que respirasen.

Lenta y misteriosamente, la sección más arriba de la "hoja" de [Ea] empezó a rotar, trayendo consigo un sonido como de un taladro.

[Force Edge] por su parte empezó a pulsar en poder en las manos de su portador.

La segunda sección de [Ea] empezó a rotar también, del lado contrario a la primera. Energía carmesí se empezó a presentar sobre la hoja.

Un brillo dorado invadió por su parte a [Force Edge]. Un aura antagónica empezó a llenar la espada Demoniaca.

La última sección de [Ea] empezó a rotar también, la energía carmesí ahora se encontraba en cantidades exorbitantes.

- _Llegó la hora_ \- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Era hora de terminar con esto.

-¡Este es el poder detrás del Genesis mismo!- exclamó Gilgamesh.

 **-¡Este es el poder que el Kaleidoscope le concedió a este humilde Servant!-** exclamó por su parte Vergil.

-¡Separa el Cielo y la Tierra!-

- **¡Protege a aquellos que no pueden luchar por si mismos!-**

La energía que emanaban ambos guerreros era inconmensurable. Ambos portando poder cercano al infinito.

La lluvia se había empezado a evaporar entre ambos, pero una solitaria gota alcanzó a caer, señalando consigo el inicio del fin.

 _-¡[Enuma Elish]!/ **¡[Heilig Getsuga Tensho]!-**_

Una onda de viento carmesí chocó contra un pilar de luz pura. Un choque de titanes monumental.

Alrededor de ambos, todo empezó a ser destruido por la onda de choque.

El cielo se fracturaba, la humedad en el aire se evaporaba, los pisos más bajos de la [Temen-Ni-Gru] se empezaron convertir a nada.

Incluso el poderoso Leviathan fue destruido sin ningún miramiento u aviso.

Sin embargo, ambos combatientes se mantenían férreos. Bloqueados en un empate entre sus ataques.

Gilgamesh sostenía a [Ea] tan firmemente como le fuera posible con su solo brazo. El sudor resbalaba por su frente, sus músculos quemaban.

Vergil por su parte apretaba el mango de [Force Edge] con desespero. Su voluntad no flaqueaba en ningún instante, pero su cuerpo ya se encontraba a su límite.

Ambos podían ver sus respectivas vidas pasad ante sus ojos.

Gilgamesh veía el día en el que fue coronado, el amor que su pueblo le transmitía y el cariño que el les transmitía a cambio. Vio como su paso a la madurez lo fue transformando hasta ser el hombre orgulloso por el que fue conocido. Como Enkidu llegó a su vida y no se sintió solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando su amigo perdió la vida y como realizó su viaje en busca de la juventud eterna para finalmente darse cuenta de que su búsqueda fue inútil en el final.

Vergil por si parte vio su infancia. Destellos de su padre antes de que este abandonara a su familia, como Eva los crió a el y Dante. Vio el ataque de los Demonios, como el peleó intra estos mientras Dante se ocultaba, solo para que al final su madre pereciera también. Dio a Dante por muerto antes de iniciar su propio viaje, buscando poder, poder para jamás volver a perder a alguien. Un leve episodio de su vida cuando, cubriendo su cara en vendas, le hizo la vida imposible a Dante, su paso por Fortuna y el momento en el que se topó con Arkham.

Pero más que nada, Vergil la recordó a ella. La verdadera razón por la que busco poder, no para su uso personal, sino para proteger a alguien amado.

 _-¡Gana, Berserker!-_

 **-¡NO PUEDO PERDER!-**

Con esa exclamación, el mundo perdió todo color.

 _SLASH_

- _PUAGH-_

 **XXX**

 _Eh aquí, la batalla final. Eh aquí, el desenlace._

 _Para los que no entendieron como Vergil fue capaz de utilizar Agni Rudra: su Reality Marble le permitía tener acceso a todos los demonios que residían dentro la torre, y con ello también podía utilizar sus Devil Arms._

 _El próximo...será también el último. El viaje ha sido largo, y me alegro de haberlo recorrido con todos ustedes._

 _Ahora, las estadísticas finales de Vergil._

 **Clase** : (Grand) Berserker

 **Master** : Illyasviel von Einzbern

 **Verdadero Nombre** : Vergil Sparda

 **Títulos** : Hijo de Sparda, Dark Slayer, Faker(Gilgamesh), Nelo Angelo

 **Genero** : Masculino

 **Altura/Peso** : 1.80m/68Kg

 **Alineación** : Mal Caótico

 **Fuerza** : B

 **Resistencia** : A

 **Agilidad** : A

 **Mana** : A

 **Suerte** : C-

 **Hougu** : A

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

-Mejora de la Locura: Bloqueada( _el sistema del Santo Grial bloqueo esta habilidad debido al peligro que representaría)._

-Cúspide de la Locura: EX ( _habilidad única de Vergil al ser el Grand Servant de la Clase Berserker. Es capaz de usar los Hougus de todos los Espíritus Heroicos que alguna vez hayan sido elegibles en la Clase Berserker. Los rangos de estos son disminuidos en uno y solo es capaz de utilizar 3 por día)._

-Manifestación Independiente: A ( _una habilidad que permite manifestación sin soporte alguno en la realidad. Dada a Vergil al convertirse en Grand Servant, le permite seguir combatiendo sin un Master que le supla Prana)._

 **Habilidades Personales:**

-Regeneración: A( _debido a su herencia demoníaca, Vergil heredó una regeneración que lo cura de heridas fatales en cuestión de segundos)_

-Memoria Muscular: A( _a pesar de su categoría, Vergil no pierde su habilidad con la espada, velocidad o agilidad e inteligencia)._

-Herencia Demoniaca: A _(el símbolo de la procedencia de Vergil; debido a su sangre de Demonio este mismo obtiene Resistencia Mágica, Valentía y Fuerza Monstruosa a pesar de no pertenecer a su lista de habilidades)._

-[Espadas Convocadas: A _(construcciones de energía que Vergil usa para atacar enemigos a distancia o también para aumentar su defensa como una forma de escudo)._

-Nelo Angelo: A _(transformación oscura de Vergil. Se activa cuando Vergil sucumbe a la ira en su interior. Su patrón de ataques cambia, concentrándose ahora en destruir al enemigo, no dándole mucho cuidado a sus alrededores)._

-[Dark Slayer] A(habilidad que le permite a Vergil cambiar de locación con una de sus espadas durante la batalla).

-[Devil Trigger] A _(la carta del triunfo de Vergil. Activado es capaz de aumentar todas sus estadísticas diez veces así como revela su verdadera forma demoníaca. En este estado es más vulnerable a aquello que posea propiedades sagradas)._

 **Hougus:**

-[Ebony](anti-unidad) Rango C _(originalmente de Dante, es la única arma de fuego que Vergil ha utilizado en toda su vida. Debido a que Vergil tiene un voto de nunca usar armas de fuego, este Hougu solo puede ser usado una vez, para luego destruirse)._

-[Beowulf](anti-unidad) Rango B(f _orjado a partir del poder de un poderoso demonio, da a su usuario un aumento en fuerza y velocidad y ataques tan precisos como la luz)._

-[Amuleto de Eva](anti-personal) Rango B _(amuleto usado por Sparda para sellar la puerta al mundo demoniaco, dado a Vergil por su madre, es capaz de negar cualquier maldición dirigida a quien lo porte)._

-[Yamato](anti-ejército) Rango A(e _spada que se dice lo corta todo, es capaz de cortar entre las dimensiones anulando así cualquier técnica espacio-tiempo que su usuario decida)._

-[Force Edge](anti-fortaleza) Rango A _(arma personal del caballero oscuro, contiene la mitad del poder de Sparda en su forma normal, siendo capaz de aumentar el poder de quién la porte)._

-[Temen-Ni-Gru](anti-humanidad) EX( _Reality Marble, representación de la torre del mal donde concluyó la leyenda de Vergil. Contiene todos los demonios que alguna vez reposaron ahí, todos bajo las órdenes de Vergil, aguardando el momento para terminar con la raza humana)._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _P.S: Para los que se pregunten, el Heilig Getsuga Tensho viene de una historia mía haya en Wattpad. No es muy probable que la vaya a subir aquí._

 _-Eso es todo._


	12. Finale

**Monte Enzo/Cámara del Grial.**

Vergil caminaba con paso decidido. Sus heridas pasando a un segundo plano en este momento.

Lo había conseguido.

Gilgamesh, el Rey de los Héroes y rival del Rey de los Demonios había perecido.

La Espada de la Ruptura había sido vencida. [Ea] había sido vencida.

Su gabardina azul tiempo atrás había quedado desecha, sus guantes sin dedos desgarrados hasta el punto en el que ni un pedazo del material quedó.

Las palabras de su rival resonaban con fuerza en su mente, y eso solo conseguía que su preocupación aumente todavía más.

 _-Aun sin mi o Zouken ayudando, esa...esa **cosa** no se rendirá. No ahora que casi renace en el mundo-_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Gilgamesh de Uruk antes de desaparecer finalmente de este mundo.

El Rey de los Héroes era un hombre que veía a todos por debajo de él, con solo dos individuos que reconoció como sus iguales a lo largo de los milenios...y aún así el hablaba de aquella entidad en el Grial como si fuera algo más.

E Illya estaba siendo utilizada para que esa monstruosidad renazca.

La caverna se extendía aún más de lo que Vergil pensó en primera instancia, con pasadizos que bien podrían ser un dolor de cabeza para aquellos que no estuvieran familiarizados con la zona, pero no para un Servant.

El Prana en el aire era de mayor calidad conforme más se acercaran al Santo Grial, por lo que Vergil sabía por instinto que camino tomar.

Justo cuando Vergil dio una vuelta a una parte estrecha de la caverna, se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

Ahí estaba... _ **ella.**_

-¿Ma...Madre?- pregunto con un hilo de voz el Servant.

Esperándolo pacientemente en el corredor, la figura de su madre lo observaba.

Portaba el Dress of Heaven, y una luz parecía emanar de su piel, pero su expresión, estaba... **mal.**

-Haz llegado finalmente...Vergil- saludó la mujer. Aunque tuviera una sonrisa de dicha, sus ojos muertos la traicionaban.

-Tu...Tú no eres ella- sentenció Vergil, agitando su cabeza mientras despejaba sus dudas.

La mujer no negó o afirmó eso, más sin embargo su sombra pareció ensombrecerse aún más y su postura se puso tiesa.

-Tu...eres lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar- continuo Vergil, una expresión de realización finalmente llegando a sus gestos.- Tu no eres la consciencia del Grial, eres esa **_cosa_** dentro de él.

Nuevamente, la mujer ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno para contestar, pero eso sirvió sola para confirmar las sospechas de parte de Vergil.

 _-¿Que eres?_ \- demandó Vergil. El enojo era palpable en sus palabras, y el no recibir respuesta alguno solo lo hacia enardecer aún más.- ¡¿Como hozas utilizar la forma de mi madre?!- exclamó iracundo.

A su espalda, una multitud de [Espadas Convocadas] se habían hecho presentes, apuntando al objeto de la ira de su creador.

-Yo...soy Todos los Males del Mundo- contestó finalmente luego de una eternidad el _ser_.- Yo soy... _ **Angra Mainyu.**_

Una oscuridad sin precedentes rodeó a Vergil, robando todo color presente y pronto los mismos sonidos de la cueva fueron acallados también.

- ** _Eh estado esperándote...Vergil-_**

El cuerpo de Vergil se encontraba entumido, su garganta seca y la oscuridad parecía querer consumirlo, pero sus ojos...sus ojos no habían perdido ese fuego ardiente de resolución.

 _SLASH_

Con un simple desenvaine, [Yamato] fue capaz de cortar la oscuridad en si.

Vergil se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la cueva. Su respiración era pesada y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cien.

-Eso...fue real- se dijo a sí mismo el Dark Slayer.

Agitando su cabeza, Vergil se puso de vuelta en movimiento, ignorando la oscuridad que percibía por su visión periférica.

- _ **Te puedo dar cualquier cosa**_ \- susurró la voz en su mente. A primera vista parecía que su tono seguía careciendo de emociones, pero Vergil podía percibir en rastro de desesperación.

Vergil podía sentir como la temperatura iba disminuyendo conforme la calidad del Prana aumentaba, lo que significaba que el Grial se encontraba muy debajo de la superficie.

 _ **-Te puedo dar poder-**_

Sentía como su cuerpo fue rodeado por un par de brazos muy finos, pero eso no impidió su avance.

- _ **Te puedo dar una segunda oportunidad**_ -

El peso sobre el mismo aumento, pero Vergil continuo su marcha, no importándole nada.

 ** _-Te puedo devolver a tu madre-_**

Para este punto la desesperación ya era palpable en el ser, pero al Dark Slayer no le importó en lo más mínimo.

 _ **-¡Te puedo dar una nueva Illyasviel von Einzbern!-**_ grito en forma de suplica.

Eso...detuvo a Vergil en su lugar.

Ningún sonido era emitido de su ser y su expresión era imperceptible, pero no avanzó mas.

Viendo que su objetivo fue conseguido, el _**ser**_ se apresuró en volver a hablar.

 _ **-Puedo darte a cualquier Illyasviel von Einzbern que desees.**_

 ** _»Puede ser una joven mujer que pudo madurar hasta sus 19 años._**

 _ **»Un alma inocente y pura que no sabe nada sobre la magia.**_

 _ **»O inclusive una criatura mucho más despiadada que aquella a la que conociste; una que está dispuesta a aplastar a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino.**_

El _**ser**_ observó atentamente como la postura de Vergil se hacía más rígida con cada palabra que hablaba.

- _ **O, por que detenerte con solo una, cuando, podrías tener a todas?-**_

Un silencio se presentó en el lugar. Vergil no se movía ni un centímetro y su postura seguía rígida.

No emitía ruido alguno.

-No-

Con esa simple frase, Vergil siguió su camino, ignorando completamente los intentos desesperados de aquel ser para tentarlo.

-Illyasviel von Einzbern...- comentó con tranquilidad, finalmente llegando a una cámara más grande, justo donde un altar estaba presente- ...solo hay una.

Ahí se encontraba ella.

Estaba acostada en un altar de roca sólida, con múltiples círculos mágicos dibujados tanto en su cuerpo como a su alrededor.

Si bien se encontraba dormida eran muy claros los restos de lágrimas secas en su joven rostro, así como también su expresión de dolor.

Llevando una mano a su cuello, Vergil se quitó su collar...el collar que le obsequió su madre antes de morir.

-Illya- dijo casi en un susurro el Dark Slayer.

Finalmente, después de un par de batallas que lo pusieron a su límite, finalmente había llegado con su preciada carga.

Vergil simplemente la observó por un momento, antes de que con sus ojos llenos de resolución se propusiera a ponerle su amuleto.

- _ **No**_ \- dijo una voz, antes de que una mano detuviera su brazo.

El _**ser**_ se había llenado de desesperación, y llegando hasta el extremo de utilizar su carta debajo de la mesa, pudo detener a Vergil.

Una pequeña y frágil pero pálida mano detenía el brazo del Dark Slayer.

Unos ojos del mismo tono que los rubís más finos cruzaron la mirada con aquellos de color azul celeste.

 _-No lo hagas...Vergil_ \- pidió la figura corrompida de Illyasviel von Einzbern.

Si el tono de piel de Illya antes era un tanto pálido la figura ante Vergil parecía un fantasma salido directamente del mas allá. Su atuendo consistía en una versión negra del Dress of Heaven. Y sus ojos...esos ojos rojos suyos eran helados, fríos...muertos.

Vergil simplemente se encontraba estupefacto, no sabiendo cómo reacciona ya.

Angra Mainyu esperaba muchas reacciones a la hora de haber tomado esa forma. Duda, miedo o tristeza más que nada, por eso se llevó una sorpresa de ultratumba cuando de un momento al otro su cuerpo se encontraba estrellado contra el suelo, una mano firme apretando su pequeño cuello, en efecto ahorcándola.

La respiración de Vergil era pesada, su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos...sus ojos reflejaban odio puro.

-Primero fue mi madre- siseo muy peligrosamente el peliblanco.- Primero mancillaste la imagen de mi madre.

Electricidad estática empezó a ser emitida del cuerpo del Servant, y la presa debajo de su agarre podia sentir la electricidad quemando su piel.

-Y ahora tu...- los ojos de Vergil eran rojo sangre en ese momento, reflejando la gran ira que sentía.- ¡¡TU TE ATREVES A HACER LO MISMO CON ILLYA!!

 _ **CRASH**_

El piso debajo de ambos se cuarteó un poco debido a la enorme presión que emanaba Vergil.

Una solitaria arma se presente en el brazo libre de Vergil. Un arma que juro jamás utilizar en toda su vida pero se había visto a hacerlo cuando tuvo que lidiar con Arkham.

[Ebony]. La compañera de [Ivory] y juntas las predecesoras de [Luce Umbra]. El arma de Dante, y la única arma de fuego que Vergil ha utilizado en toda su vida.

Esta arma no solo representa el lazo que Dante y Vergil comparten, sino que simboliza el voto roto de parte de Vergil.

El cañón negro de la Colt apuntaba entre los ojos de Angra Mainyu, y el _**ser**_ podía ver MUY de cerca la concentración de energía que se estaba acumulando en la bala, lista para disparar.

Angra Mainyu, Todos los Males del Mundo, el dios persa de la maldad...tenía miedo, y Vergil lo podía ver fácilmente.

- _Jackpot_ \- murmuró simplemente Vergil.

 _ **BANG**_

El disparo resonó con fuerza en la caverna, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Illya de su letargo.

La pequeña Master, ganadora de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial, Illyasviel von Einzbern había despertado finalmente.

-Ver...gil- dijo ella en un susurro apenas y audible, su garganta completamente seca.

La pequeña lo recordaba todo, el rapto de arte de Gilgamesh, como Zouken empezó a preparar el ritual con ella para que después el Rey de Uruk lo relevará...y Angra Mainyu.

El Servant Avenger, aquel que los Einzbern habían tratado de utilizar en la Tercera Guerra pero que fue rápidamente eliminado debido a sus estadísticas tan pésimas, no había muerto realmente.

Como una enfermedad, la consciencia del Servant más Débil en la Existencia había infectado al Gran Grial, esperando a que alguien pidiera un deseo a este mismo para así poder renacer en el mundo y esparcir los males que albergaba.

Esa _**cosa**_ era la misma que impulsó a Illya en su camino de venganza hace tantos años, y ahora que Illya finalmente se había convertido en el Santo Grial volvió a hablar con ella, esta vez como Angra Mainyu.

Parecieron horas de tortura para la pequeña Master, donde cada desgracia en su vida fue mostrada con tal de quebrarla y que esta misma pidiera un deseo...pero la voluntad de Illya no flaqueó en ningún momento.

Desesperado, Angra Mainyu le mostró la batalla de su querido protector contra los Alters y Gilgamesh mismo, en un intento de que desee por más poder para su Servant.

Angra Mainyu gritaba en cólera por cada Servant que caía ante Vergil, y viendo que Illya jamás cedería fue a tratar de convencer al Rey de los Demonios.

Basta decir que no funciono para nada.

-Illya- pronunció Vergil, llamando la atención de su preciada carga.

La imagen que vio la peliblanca fue la de su Servant en frente de ella. Su mirada se vía cansada pero aliviada al mismo tiempo. Sus ropajes estaban por demás destruidos y la sangre de alguien más se encontraba salpicada en su cara.

Pero la sonrisa que portaba fue suficiente como para que los miedos y ansiedades que Illyasviel había desarrollado desde su rapto se evaporarán, siendo estos mismos reemplazados por alegría pura.

Era un momento de júbilo para ambos peliblancos. Un momento preciado.

A veces, el destino es simplemente cruel.

 _ **CRASH**_

El techo de la caverna colapsó, y Vergil simplemente pudo ver impotente como las maldiciones que habían saturado al Gran Grial eran salpicadas directamente sobre Illya.

-¡NO!-

 **XXX**

Vergil despertó con dolor palpitando por todo su cuerpo.

Todo a su alrededor, el suelo, las rocas e inclusive el aire mismo estaba pútrido en maldiciones.

Si no hubiera sido por su Amuleto Vergil dudaría que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo a tal nivel de exposición.

El Monte Enzou había sido completamente destruido, solo quedando en su lugar un enorme cráter, llenándose como una piscina de la forma más concentrada posible que las maldiciones podían alcanzar.

El bosque se encontraba completamente ennegrecido, los animales muertos. Fuegos ardiendo sin control en este mismo y la Ciudad de Fuyuki solo un recuerdo lejano ya.

En el cielo, el Gran Grial imitaba una presa, maldiciones lloviendo sin control y amontonándose en un solo lugar.

Vergil solo podía ver estupefacto lo que se podía describir como el Infierno en la tierra.

Gaia misma lloraba, no solo por tal escena, sino por la monstruosidad que se encontraba justo en el centro de todo esto.

De unos 15 metros de alto, una abominación hecha de carne se encontraba de pie, bañándose libremente en la maldiciones que seguían cayendo sin control alguno. Su silueta parecía imitar a la de un ser humano, pero el ser en si era todo lo contrario.

Y aquello que aterraba más a Vergil, aquello que lo atormentaba más que nada, era el saber que Illya se encontraba dentro de esa cosa.

Ella...la persona más preciada para Vergil se encontraba justo en el núcleo de esa monstruosidad andante.

Vergil simplemente se hubiera hundido en su propio desesperación en ese momento...sino hubo sido por esa voz.

- _Ver...gil_ \- murmuró una voz en su mente.

-Illya- dijo por su parte Vergil incrédulo, antes de que un par de lágrimas de felicidad resbalasen por sus ojos.

Ahora sabía que seguía con vida.

-Espérame un poco- pidió el Servant a su Master.- Destruiré está cosa e iré por ti. Solo espérame un poco- aseguro, ya listo para ponerse en acción.

 _-¡NO!-_ grito de forma potente la voz de Illya.- _¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Nadie puede! ¡Menos aún tu!-_

-¡¿De que estás hablando?!- exclamó por su parte Vergil, frustrado ya por tan larga noche.- ¡No te puedo abandonar ahí Illya! Iré a...-

 _ **-Por este Sello de Comando**_...- lo interrumpió Illya bruscamente- . ** _..te ordenó, Servant Grand Berserker Vergil Sparda, el no venir a rescatarme._**

La energía carmesí fluyó en ondas sobre el cuerpo de Vergil, inmovilizándolo completamente en su lugar.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- exclamó furioso Vergil.- ¡Te iré a rescatar quieras o no!

Vergil trato de avanzar, pero su propio cuerpo no lo obedeció. No se movió ni un milímetro.

 _-No puedo dejarte hacer eso Vergil_ \- hablo Illya, la tristeza palpable en su tono y un resoplido era audible.

 _-(Está llorando)-_ pensó Vergil para sí, sorprendido por este comportamiento de su Master.

 _-Angra Mainyu busca renacer en el mundo, pero para eso necesita un cuerpo_ \- informó la representante de los Einzbern.- _Más específicamente, busca tu cuerpo Vergil._

 _»Kiritsugu...Papa, el vio las verdaderas intenciones de Angra Mainyu hace 10 años. Esa fue la razón...la razón por la cual destruyó el Santo Grial en la Guerra pasada._

 _»Yo...no puedo dejar que el sacrificio de mis padres sea en vano. No puedo condenar al mundo si eso significa el que me salve._

-¿Y que haría yo sin ti...?- cuestionó Vergil, triste en verdad.- El mundo se puede quemar sin control y a mi no me importaría, ya que...tu eres mi mundo Illya.

-...- Illya simplemente no sabía que contestar, pero no era tan necesario, Vergil la podía oír claramente el como lloraba.

-Sin ti, mi vida ya no tendría sentido- continuo Vergil, lagrimas de tristeza inundando sus ojos.- Illya yo...yo...

 _-...Te amo_ \- terminó de decir Illya, llorando libremente ya.

En ese momento, dos corazones palpitaron en perfecta sincronía. Muchas emociones fluyendo por ambos, pero había dos que más destacaban sobre los demás. El amor y la tristeza.

 _-...Yo te amo tanto *hick* No puedo permitir el que seas poseído por Angra Mainyu_ \- continuo Illya, su voz sobre llevada por tantas emociones que cursaban por su pequeño ser.- _Lo siento...-_

-¡ILLYA!-

 _ **-Por el poder de TODOS mis Sellos de Comando**_...- comando Illya desde dentro del ser, los sellos de comando que surcaban su cuerpo como vasos sanguíneos brillando intensamente- _**...te ordenó, Servant Grand Berserker Vergil Sparda..**_.- la masa de maldad sentía el peligro que se acercaba, así que empezó a apretar con fuerzas a Illya en su interior, más todo fue inútil- _**¡¡¡DESTRUIR TODO AQUELLO RELACIONADO CON EL SANTO GRIAL UTILIZANDO TODO TU PODER!!!**_

 _-No-_ ese fue el último pensamiento claro en la mente de Vergil, la ultima protesta que pudo pensar.

Con su [Devil Trigger] activado, y [Force Edge] siendo saturada en cantidades exorbitantes de Prana gracias al poder los Sellos de Comando, Vergil en un estado parecido al de un dron alzó su arma tan en alto como le sea posible, antes de desgarrar la realidad misma con la fuerza con la que blandió su arma.

 _ **WUASHHH**_

No solo el Prana de los Sellos de Comando fue invuido en el ataque, sino que la Counter Force misma se sumó a esto, con el objetivo de purgar tan grande amenaza.

Ningún sonido se hizo oír, solo fue un silencio tormentoso para todos.

La masa sólida de maldiciones había puesto sus recién adquiridos miembros en frente de si para tratar en un inútil intento de protegerse a sí mismo de la onda de energía.

Illya por su parte sentía como poco a poco su ser era bañado en la energía que [Force Edge] liberó, su propio cuerpo siendo desintegrado sin dolor alguno.

Una muerte piadosa dirían algunos, pero el corazón de Illyasviel se encontraba lleno de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, Vergil-

 _ **KA-BOOM**_

Una explosión sin precedentes sacudió Japón mismo en ese momento, y una luz dorada invadió sus cielos por un instante.

 **XXX**

Vergil por su parte veía un paramo estéril.

El Dark Slayer se encontraba de rodillas, su mirada era la de un hombre roto y gruesas lágrimas fluían libremente de sus ojos.

Vergil Sparda, Servant Grand Berserker, ganador de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial era un hombre que se ahogaba en la desesperación, solo en ese parche de muerte.

 _-¡ILLYA!-_

 **XxXxX**

 _Esto, es el fin._

 _Este viaje acaba de concluir. Fue divertido mientras duro, pero me temo que debe de concluir._

 _Angra Mainyu fue purgado, el mundo está a salvo, pero lo único que quedó atrás fue un hombre roto...un hombre que se ahoga en la desesperación._

 _Fue un placer escribir esta historia, sus mismos comentarios impulsándome en el trayecto._

 _Devil's Fate ha concluido, pero, será este el final de Vergil?_

 _PS: solo quería decirles que lamento la tardanza, la historia hace ya una semana que la termine en Watt..d y todo, pero se me hacía difícil transferirlo aquí._

 _Voy a subir otras 2 historias conectadas a esta misma pronto acá también; Devil/Zero y Devil's Contract. Espérenlas pronto, nos vemos queridos lectores._


	13. Aviso del Autor

Bueno, Devil's Fate terminó, pero eso no significa que la aventura acabo.

La secuela de esta historia ya está subida, bajo el nombre de Devil/Zero.

Y si quieren saber qué pasó con Vergil después del final de esta misma historia(Devil's Fate), los invito a leer mi serie de One-shots, Devil's Contract, donde exploraremos la vida de Vergil después de su "victoria".

Y además, tengo otra historia de Fate, Fate/Zero: Showtime, donde veremos una versión más que entretenida de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial.

Sin más me despido queridos seguidores, espero y podamos vernos en la próxima aventura.


End file.
